The Millennium Scales
by Evil StormSister
Summary: The new holder of the Millennium Scales meets up with Yugi and the gang and soon they all go on a trip to the Virtual Shadow Realm lead by the evil sister of the Scales. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...duh.  
  
** This is my first fanfic. Be nice....read and review! **  
  
Synopsis: This is my story about the new holder of the Millennium Scales. Her name is Elaya White. She receives the Scales on a trip to Egypt and soon moves to Domino City. The story begins on her trip to Egypt.....  
  
Chapter #1: In the Beginning  
  
*~*~*~* Readers POV *~*~*~*  
  
A young woman, 16 years of age, walks bored-out-of-her-mind down a dark and dusty pathway to hear what that air-headed guide has to say. [Why am I here? God! This is SO boring! I learned this garbage in grade 5!] She thinks to herself. She and her mom are touring one of the many pyramids of Egypt. Elaya's mom is a news reporter, and both of them are constantly on the move or on trips to cover the, as her mom would call them, "late breaking stories".  
  
"And here you'll see another Egyptian Carving made about--*checks handbook* 5,000 years ago!" said the blonde tour guide. Unfortunately, she continues, "Uhhh...It says here, on page 8 of your handbook, that this carving was made for a Pharaoh named Yomi...Oh sorry! Yami. This carving was replicated and brought to Domino City. This is also found in your handbooks!"  
  
Quietly, under her breath but just loud enough so her mom could hear, she whispered "We know how to read you moron!"  
  
"Shhhh," her mom whispered back, "If you're gonna say something mean, don't bother saying it!" Elaya knew that this is one of those times that she should keep her big mouth shut. She had a tendency to mouth off to anyone she didn't like, especially people who think that they're too good for anyone or people who act like they have an IQ of a doorpost...and this tour guide was a great actress.  
  
"Follow me....." said the tour guide. As the rest of the tourists took their final pictures, Elaya stared at that rock carving. She pulled one of the locks of orange hair out of her face and fixed her green eyes on that Pharaoh 'Yami'. Suddenly, this pyramid that this Pharaoh wore began to glow, and yet she couldn't look away. She blinked once, saw a vision of the duel monster The Dark Magician and The Blue Eyes White Dragon, then all of it vanished. [Weird] she thought. [My eyes must be warped after watching all that television in the lobby] Then, she realized that her tour group is gone.  
  
"Aw, crap!" she muttered, and looked around, trying to spot any source of life. "Perfect! First, I lost my favourite ring...Now, I lost my tour group, and I'm lost in a pyramid...Just great!" she babbled, talking to no one in particular. She hears people talking and decides to go in that direction...  
  
*~*~* Pharaoh's Tomb*~*~*  
  
After a long day of soul searching, Shadi returns to the Pharaoh's tomb, hearing one of the many tour groups walk past. He also returns to the restless spirit of the Millennium Scales. Mentally, he tells her,  
  
// I'm sorry; my search for your holder failed. I will try again tomorrow to find the one that is worthy enough//  
  
\\ That is alright Shadi, \\ the feminine voice of the Scales replied, \\ we'll find her eventually, I know it! Personally, I don't want to stay in this scale for another 5000 years \\  
  
*~*~*~*Readers POV*~*~*~*  
  
"OW!" she cries as her leg got scratched against a rock. "HELLO?!? ANYONE HOME?!?!" She follows another path and then it leads her to a dead end, "Fuck," she mutters, "Will I ever get out of here?!" She pounds her fist against a rock and it presses in. Unexpectedly, a wall opens up like a door and silently asks her to enter. Curiosity gets the best of her and she walks towards the open chamber. As she continues to walk in, it begins to get a bit tighter. But she feels something calling to her, and she keeps walking.  
  
The walls, ceiling, and floors of this chamber continue to get smaller. And being a girl with 5"8 height, this wasn't the type of problem she wanted to get into. Deciding to turn back, she notices that the door has slammed shut. [OH NO!] She thought [What the hell am I gonna do now?!] She breathed in and took a couple of steps further, and then a couple of steps after that...until she was on her hands and knees trying to break through.  
  
"HELP!" she cried, "I'M STUCK! HELLO?? PLEASE HELP!" She thought to herself that dying of dehydration in narrow walkway wasn't the best way to go.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to the Pharaoh's Tomb*~*~*~*  
  
// I sense someone near us...// Shadi thought  
  
\\ Who?!?!\\ the spirit inquired \\ Could it be my host? \\  
  
// I shall find out // Shadi responded as he moved slowly towards the spot in the wall where the frantic screams were heard. He removed the stone and was soon in eye contact with a 16-year-old girl with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a blue blouse and beige pants with a black leather choker around her neck, along with other black bands around her arms.  
  
"Please help me!" she said in a whisper. She held back all the tears that were trying to make their way through when she thought of dying here in this tunnel. "Would you happen to know where my tour group is...by any chance?"  
  
Shadi grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her out with ease. "Thank you" she said.  
  
"I need to know something," Shadi asked, "I need to know if you are worthy"  
  
"Worthy of what exactly?" Elaya replied with a raised eyebrow. [This guy must be nuts!]  
  
"I shall soon find out." And with that, he placed the Millennium Key up to her forehead; even before she could defend herself, he turned his Item and entered her mind.  
  
*~*~*~* Elaya's mind chamber*~*~*~*  
  
As Shadi entered her mind, he wasn't all surprised to see only one door. A door filled with bright colours, musical instruments and toys. It also radiated such warmth and compassion towards others. However, there was a shadowy area in her mind.  
  
// Probably // he thought, // that was a time when she suffered much grief. This must be her mind chamber. // he considered  
  
// But this // he said turning around to the opposite wall // is odd. Why is there another wall here? It is as if this wall is waiting for another mind to creep in // Eyes wide, he realized that this empty wall was going to be the next mind chamber for the spirit of the Millennium Scales.  
  
// I must tell the Spirit that I have finally found a new host for her! // Then he left her mind.  
  
He replaced the Key around his neck and said to the wide-eyed girl, "You have been chosen to become the holder of the Millennium Scales. You are the re-incarnation of a certain spirit that lives within this Item." He picks up the glowing Item and brings it to her. "This spirit once showed compassion and justice to all, no matter how poor or unfortunate, a quality I found in you." He then places the Scales on a string, then around her neck. It glows brightly and the Millennium Eye symbol appears on Elaya's forehead. "You must care for this spirit, for she shall be sharing your body and mind. Do not be alarmed. This spirit is here to guide you into finding the Pharaoh, because she needs to find him and protect him from harm. In addition, with her comes a great mind with memories of the ancient Egypt she was once part of...Do you understand?"  
  
In a half confused-half amused manner, Elaya replied "Uh-huh."  
  
Then, she felt herself change, she felt the spirit come inside her, using up that empty wall in her mind chamber, filling it up with countless memories that not even the spirit knew of. The Item glowed brighter and an invisible wind blew up from under Elaya as the Spirit took her place inside. Elaya's eyes closed for a moment, and then only her eyes changed into the eyes of the Spirit, "Thank you, Shadi. You have found her." Soon, the spirit was gone and Elaya somehow knew everything about the ancient Pharaoh, the seven Millennium Items, the Shadow Realm, and all about that re-incarnation stuff Shadi was talking about earlier. She nodded slowly as if she was accepting all the new information that was given to her.  
  
Then, Shadi closed his eyes and Elaya reappeared into her tour group as if she never got lost, as if she never left. However, the Item she wore around her neck reminded her that the encounter with that guy in a dress was real. She soon sees her mom coming.  
  
"ELAYA! That's where you are," her mom cried, "Why are you back here at the end of the pack? And what's that funny looking scale around your neck? Where have you been?"  
  
Elaya simply smiled and said, "I've been around. I found this under a pile of sand, that I tripped over. It caught my eye, so I decided to keep it."  
  
"What if it is an artifact?" her mom asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"If it was an artifact, why would it be in the ground?" Elaya replied, noticing now that her answer made no sense whatsoever. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
Her mom just sighed, grabbed her daughter's hand, and pulled her into the front of the tourists. Elaya, bored out of her mind, again, talked to the spirit by thought  
  
// Hi, my name is Elaya White. What's yours? //  
  
After a pause, the feminine voice replied \\ Justika, but you can call me Justi. I am the spirit of the Millennium Scales and I am happy to be part of you. I was once the soon-to-be bride of the Pharaoh Yami and I have trained to be a warrior. I carry with me the Pharaoh's sword [1]. This is a powerful weapon that can unlock and lock the Shadow Realm at will. You must be careful...If my power gets taken away from you and goes into the hands of another, evil things will happen. \\  
  
// Don't worry, you're in good hands! // Elaya smiled. [This could be cool. I wonder where this 'Pharaoh Yami' is now.]  
  
*~*  
  
[1] That is totally made up. It was just a sword that only the pure of heart could lift up. Only Justi and the Pharaoh could lift it.  
  
Please review! ^__^ ^__^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #2: The Girl Next Door  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that this will be the last place I'll have to move into. I've moved over 10 times in the past 6 years... So, this is Domino City...interesting. **car pulls up to the new apartment complex, right behind the delivery truck**  
  
"Okay honey! We're here!" Why is my mom so enthusiastic about moving in? Again? We always move out about 6 months later so we can be closer to her work. Oh well, I guess moving in can be exciting...  
  
\\ Is this your home? \\ Justi asked me  
  
// Yeah, but it's not my only home. I've had dozen of homes; this is just my 'temporary home'. We usually move out after awhile. // I responded back. I found the entire idea of having a voice in my head, that isn't psychotic or trying to kill me, quite fun. I'll always have someone to talk to!  
  
"Aren't you excited, E-baby?" My mom has officially gone mad...She only calls me 'E-baby' when she's really excited about something. *sigh*  
  
"Isn't this place great?" she squealed, "This place is perfect! There's a market just down the road, a school just up the street, a cinema around the corner—"  
  
"Too bad we'll be leaving it soon" I interrupted.  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
"What?!?" I asked, wide-eyed. I can't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"We are staying here...for good! At least 3-4 years plus! My boss told me that I can stay in Domino City!" My mom and I embraced in a quick hug and I muttered, "Finally" under my breath.  
  
I open the door of my apartment and look in. The walls were painted creamy beige, with white crown molding running across the top of the ceilings and the floors. After a narrow hallway, a large room with a fireplace and two large windows appeared to my left. This, I guess, was gonna be the eating/watching TV room.—  
  
\\ What's a TV? \\ Justi asked  
Mentally, I told her // It's a box that shows moving images through the power of electricity, radio waves and also microchips. // Figuring that she still didn't get it, I just said // You didn't get out often did you? //  
  
\\ Well YOU try staying in a Scale for 5000 years! Never once seeing the technology past the technology of my time! \\ She retorted.  
  
I know that story all too well. She told all about herself on the plane ride here. She told me that she was part of the ancient Egyptians. She was the daughter of the Priest Karim and was arranged to marry the Pharaoh when she turned 16. Unfortunately, a horrible Duel Monsters battle broke out before she was wed, and threatened to kill everyone. However, the Pharaoh Yami sealed away the spirits of certain people for 5000 years. She was placed in the Scales because before her dad died, (during the whole Duel Monsters battle thing) he gave her his Scales. He thought that she was the only person that he'd seen that acted so justly, compassionately, and peacefully towards everyone who was considered an outcast. The Scales, she explained, were to see if one's heart was pure. That was something that she could do best.  
  
As me and my mom unloaded boxes from the truck and stacked them in the eating/watching TV area, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" I cried. As I jumped over countless boxes, I opened the door to find a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes; who wasn't much taller than me, wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
*~*~*~*Joey's POV*~*~*~*  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
Under my bed sheets, my arms and limbs hanging out on all sides, I murmured, "Mmmm...shupid thing..."  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
"Shad-up...let me sleep you god forsaken—"  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
"I SAID SHUT-UP!" And with that I bashed my fist into that darn radio clock. God, I hated that thing! Today's not even a school day, it was summer, why was it on? I arose from my bed scratching my head, trying to get rid of my bed hair. I went in the washroom and washed my face. Take it from someone who knows, cold water really does not wake you up in the morning. Groggily, I put on my jeans and what appeared to be a light blue T- shirt. As I went downstairs for breakfast, I noticed my dad was sleeping on the couch...and this time, surprisingly, not a beer can in sight. After my folks spilt, my dad has been drinking to, as he would say it, "run away from my problems" I placed a blanket on top of him and looked in the fridge for some milk. I just had some cereal for breakfast, not that hungry anyways. Surprised? Same here. Soon, I heard a truck pull up in front of the apartment across the street from mine.  
  
"Alright!" I said, almost choking on my Corn Flakes, "New neighbours. I wonder if the new homeowner has a son....or a really cute daughter..." I giggled like a schoolgirl. Hey, I was single, nothing to be ashamed about. Then, I noticed an orange-haired girl step out of the car. She was wearing a black trench coat with a navy blue top with tight black jeans; kinda reminded me of Kaiba, with the dark colours and the trench coat and all. She looked about my age. Then, I noticed another woman, probably her mom- unless their both lesbians or something-with a white jacket on. She had short brown hair and also had black pants on. Maybe, I could go over there and ask that orange-haired one if she wants a tour from yours truly, Joey Wheeler. That's perfect! I'll show her the city and get to know her a little better. Oh yeah! Joey's the man, and he's back in business. I just hope I don't choke and say something stupid when I first meet her. She does look awfully pretty.  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, anyone home?" I snap my fingers in front of him, "Yo! What do you want?"  
  
As if my voice awoke him from a deep sleep, he stuttered out, "OH! Hi! My name is Joey...I'm your neighbour from across the street. I'd like to welcome you to the neighbourhood! And...uh, I was wondering if you'd like a tour around town...that's all." Aww, how cute.  
  
"Sure, I really need to get to know this better anyways since I'm going to school soon."  
  
"Great! Um...sorry for not asking in the first place, what's your sign?"  
  
"Excuse me?!?!" What the hell is this guy talking about? Number one, who uses that pickup line anyways? And two, I don't think that us Libras should be near dogs.  
  
"I MEAN---sorry for not asking in the first place, what's your name?" He was blushing uncontrollably. Sighing, I thought, oh what the heck. Poor guy probably worked up some nerves to show up. He is pretty cute, even for a pup.  
  
"My name's Elaya White and my sign is a Libra ...just in case you're still wondering." I smiled. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh...are you coming to Domino City Public High School?" He asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah...Hey, since we live so close to each other, why don't we walk to school together?" I hope he doesn't get the wrong impression when I asked this.  
  
"That'd be......uh......great!"  
  
"So, about this tour your promising me," I started, "Lemme just ask my mom to see if it is alright if I can step a foot out of this house." I called my mom's name out, but unfortunately, she was behind me the entire time and since she heard everything, she allowed me to go.  
  
"Thanks mom!" I gave her that truly thankful smile and headed out the door with Joey. Before we left, I grabbed my skateboard from my school bag, and slowly rode on it to keep a walking pace with my blonde haired friend. I did a quick rail jump on my board and landed perfectly. He complimented me and asked me if I could teach him that. I agreed and he lead me down and up the streets of Domino City; my new home.  
  
*~*~*~*Jeoy's POV*~*~*~*  
  
I can't believe I said that! Oh my god! I can't believe I said that! I've been hanging around Tristan way too much lately! Luckily, she thought it was a joke...and I stayed as cool as a cucumber. Man, this girl looks so nice. A dark blue tank top, with bracelets up and down her arms. That black leather choker around her neck...she must be a rocker. Wow! She can board too?!  
  
"That was amazing," I said after she jumped on the handrail with her skateboard, "Can ya teach me that?"  
She nodded with a smile. God, I liked the way she smiled. "Sure! Now, about this tour...where first? You're the guide, you decide. Hey, that rhymes."  
  
Well, first, I showed her the school, then after that Elaya and I went to the basketball court. We played some one-on-one, and she was in the lead by 2 points, but she allowed me to get a three-pointer to win. That's when my old buddies from the Yo-yo gang came up. I froze in my tracks.  
  
"Hey, Joey? What's wrong?" she asked. Of course I was to busy glaring at my ex-friends to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
What a fun tour. Notice the sarcasm. Well, it should get better, unless Domino City a death-hole and nothing exciting happens. Domino City Public High School is pretty small, but it had a huge basketball court in the back. Riding on my skateboard, we walked up there, and had a little one- on-one thing going on. I let him win. I could tell that he was one of those people who hate to be beaten at anything—especially by a girl for that matter. When we started to play a round of PIG, Joey suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey, Joey? What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
\\ Maybe those kids over there bother him. \\ Justi spoke quietly  
  
"Everyone look," said the tall one, obviously the leader of this pack, "It's our favourite mutt playing a game with his new bitch!" His friends-if you can call them that-laughed at his stupid pun.  
  
"Shut the hell up." Joey replied. Wow, I never knew he could get that angry.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong?" the tall one said again, "Little Joseph can't take a joke about his new girlfriend?"  
  
Joey was fuming! So, in his defense, and in mine I cried, "Yeah? Well, at least he has a girlfriend!" Joey looked at me bewildered. I can't believe I called myself his girlfriend. Now I really hope he doesn't get the wrong message.  
  
"Look, she can speak! Hey, Joey, did ya teach her to fetch and roll over?" he said.  
  
"No," I said, "But pretty soon, you'll be playing dead!" Some of the boys behind him were saying things like, "Woah!" "Yea right...and what you talking 'bout girl?" that tall one said, "I'll have you know that I've been on plenty of dates--"  
  
"Playing with yourself in front of a mirror is not considered a date...not in my book anyways." I interrupted; it was one of those times where one of my first-degree burns was acceptable. I heard Joey and some of the others stifle a laugh.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!" and with that, he lunged at me. Then, everything went in slow motion. So, I just moved three steps to my left and put my foot out and he fell flat on his face. I had a feeling that Justi had something to do with that.  
  
\\ Becoming a good warrior means that you have to know your opponents moves better than your own. I knew that he would jump at your remark so I pushed that knowledge onto you, and you moved respectively. You're welcome. \\  
  
The rest of the boys couldn't contain themselves and they all burst into laughter. The tall one, his brown hair and tanned face covered in gravel, walked up and led his team out of the court. "I'll get you for that!" he yelled. "Don't kid yourself. You can probably play with yourself, but that's not the point!" I yelled back. More laughter was heard. Joey turned to me and said, "Did you think of those things on the spot?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can be extremely witty when the time strikes." I smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Come on!" he said, "I'll show you where my friends hang out. I don't know if they'll all be there, but I know one definitely will be!" We kept walking and my guide pointed things out along the way until we arrived at this little yellow store called the Game Shop. Joey heard people talking inside, and told me that all his friends were in there.  
  
We opened the door to step into a, mainly, Duel Monster's shop. A boy with a spike in his brown hair was standing beside a girl who also had brown hair. The tall boy seemed to be bargaining with the clerk, who was a small boy with black hair-outlined in pink-and blonde bangs. I wanted to comment on how weird his hair looked, but then realized that mine was just as bad.  
  
"C'mon Yug!" The tall boy pleaded, "Can't I just put this on my tab?"  
  
"Sorry Tristan, but your tab is at its max. You can't put anything on it until everything is paid for."  
  
"See Tristan?" the girl chirped, "Never ever wait for the last minute, it always brings more problems."  
  
"Hey guys!" Joey said as he motioned me to get closer to his group of friends.  
  
"Hey Joey" They all said. The boy known as Tristan said, "Who's the newbie?"  
  
I so wanted to say "I have a name, you doorknob" but it seemed inappropriate since I've only know them for a second.  
  
"Guys," my blonde friend said, "This is Elaya, she moved in today and is my across the street neighbour."  
  
"Hello" I replied meekly. I waved as well.  
  
\\ The little one, Yug, I feel a strong spirit in him. \\  
  
// Really? How so? // I asked her. But that's when I noticed the pyramid hanging around his neck. It was the same one that caused me to get lost in the first place; the same one on that tablet that glowed. // Maybe he's the Pharaoh's host // I told her.  
  
\\ I can see the resemblance. He was just a few inches taller than him. \\  
  
As I quickly snapped back to reality, Joey was introducing me to everyone. "That tall doofus over there is Tristan, the short one behind the desk is Yugi, and the girl over there is Téa." Yugi and Tristan, obviously angry with Joey's description of them came over and shook my hand. Then I noticed Yugi's eye wandering over to my Millennium Item.  
  
"Uh...can I ask you something, Elaya?" Yugi asked timidly.  
  
"Sure!" I tried to keep myself as positive as possible.  
  
"That thing around your neck, where did you get it?"  
  
Not wanting to get into the entire lost-in-a-pyramid-story, I plainly said, "Some guy with the Millennium Key gave it to me." I hope he knew who or what held the Millennium Key.  
  
"I see."  
  
Téa asked me some questions like, where are you from...what grade are you in...do you have any pets...stuff that I could tell no one else cared about. I answered them anyways, to satisfy her curiosity.  
  
Tristan just kept staring at me. He was starting to freak me out.  
  
Thankfully, Yugi broke the silence, "Elaya, do you like Duel Monsters?"  
  
I replied with a simple "Duh! Of course." I flipped my board over to where the wheels were to show them pictures--that I explained I drew myself--of the Dark Magician Girl, Athena [1], and two spirits named the Storm Sisters. [2]  
  
Amazed, they complimented me on my work...everyone except Tristan, who was still staring at me. Finally, I cracked, "Boy, what the heck are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said defensively. Joey chuckled to himself.  
  
"Come on Elaya, I think your mom wants you home now, no?"  
  
"Yeah, well, nice meeting you all. I'll see you next Monday at school, bye!" They all waved good-bye as me and Joey left the building.  
  
*~*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*~*  
  
After Joey and Elaya left, I decided to ask Yami something.  
  
/ Yami, do you know the spirit inside her Millennium Item? /  
\ It seems very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I can't remember anything about my past.\  
  
/ What if it is an evil spirit? Like the one inside Bakura? / I thought nervously.  
  
\ I highly doubt that. If it was evil, I would of sensed it.\  
  
/ Well, did you? /  
  
\ No, it appears to be a good spirit.\ Yami concluded. \ But be careful, you never know.\  
  
/ Okay, don't worry. I'll be careful /  
  
Soon, Tristan and Téa left the Game Shop after discussing what a nice girl Elaya was. Tristan especially. Knowing that they would meet next Monday again, they hoped that they would be in the same classes  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Athena is a Duel Monster that I made up. Well, if they have Hades the God of Hell, shouldn't they have the rest of them? Like Zeus, Athena and Apollo? She has an ATK strength of 2250 and a DF of 2600. {that is also made up} [2] Storm Sisters is another Duel Monster that I made up. They are two spirits, one evil, and one good. They both have an ATK and DF strength of 2800. {that is also made up} If they are played on the field at the same time, they get a 1000 ATK and DF boost. {that is also made up} If I make up any more monsters, I'll tell you.  
  
Please review! If you can, thanks! 


	3. Chpater Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #3: Past, Present, What's the difference?  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
After I said good-bye to Joey, I returned home to find my mom almost done unpacking everything!  
  
"Mom? You did this all by yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, I put your things in your room, 2nd door on the right. Unpack your things...the furniture guys came and unloaded our tables and dressers. Oh yeah, before I forget," my mom replied placing a box down on the floor, "I called Domino High School and registered you in. You're lucky that summer vacation is almost done here, that way you don't need to get caught up. Anyways, they said that your uniform should be coming today or on Sunday. Okay?"  
  
"You asked for a size seven tall right?"  
  
"Of course E-baby!" Here she goes again with the 'E-baby' thing. Thank goodness that Joey isn't here to hear this.  
  
About an hour later, I was finally done unpacking my room. Exhausted, I threw myself on my bed—that was made and everything—and decided to ask my inner voice some questions.  
  
// So, Justi...did you love the Pharaoh? When you were actually alive? //  
  
Surprised that I asked this, she waited a minute before answering \\ Yes, I did. If it weren't for that Duel Monsters Battle between the Priest Seth and him, I would have been his wife. \\  
  
// Priest who? // I asked confused. She never told me about this guy.  
  
\\ Seth, he was the Pharaoh's cousin. He would have been Pharaoh, but Yami's father was born before his, so Yami was chosen instead. This was what caused all of the tension between them. \\  
  
// I see...Feuding cousins, interesting. How did you and the Pharaoh meet and stuff? Was it like, love at first sight? // I whispered in a lovey-dovey voice.  
  
She laughed. I usually made her do that. \\ Actually, it was at a--what word should I use--a birthday party lunch for future Pharaoh's 10th birthday. Out of all the Priest's children, I was the only daughter who was the same age as him. Therefore, with much chat, I was arranged to marry him. Since I was the Priest Karim's daughter, I was considered 'royal' enough for him. \\  
  
// Cool! Did you guys ever make-out or have sex? // I inquired sheepishly. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang again.  
  
\\ Saved by the bell, no? \\ Justi said sarcastically. I laughed.  
  
"Elaya! Your uniform is here!" My mom shouted. I ran from my room and slide with my socks to the door. I was horrified.  
  
"You expect me to where this crap?" I shouted. It was this stupid pink thing with a blue bow and a skirt. I hate pink. Whoever placed white and red together to make this hideous colour will pay.  
  
"Elaya! It's not that bad." My mom cried. She checked the form. "What?!? I asked for a size seven, not a size ONE!"  
  
The delivery man looked dumbfounded. "Sorry m'am. It was probably just a mistake in writing. I'll check the truck to see if I have anymore size sevens-"  
  
"-Tall. I need a size seven tall." I said. We followed him to the back of the truck and watched him look through boxes. He came back out. "The only thing this company makes in tall is the boy's uniform." He held out a blue jacket with matching blue pants. "Sorry about that. This is a size six tall. The size seven one would be too big on you." I took it from his hands. "I'll take it!" My mom frowned.  
  
I tried on the uniform and it fit like a glove, with extra room just in case I grew. The man left after my mom paid for the cheaper uniform. "I guess I'll have to notify the school and tell them about this incident."  
  
"Right, even if they made the girls uniform in tall, I still wouldn't wear it. First of all, it's PINK! And second of all, you know how much I hate wearing skirts and shorts in public."  
  
"Elaya, your scars aren't that bad." My mom said.  
  
"Yes they are. For every other school that I went to, I always got teased every time I wore shorts. They spread all types of rumors about them and I don't want that to happen again, okay?" I pleaded angrily. "Those stupid burns made me get expelled. I got so pissed at that bully once, that I punched the lights out of her at my old school. Remember? So, tell those stupid school people that I'll be wearing the boy's uniform, whether they like it or not. Keep that note from that delivery guy. That way, I'll have proof that this school is biased on the fact that a girl can't grow past 5"5!" I stormed off into my room after that.  
  
In my room, it was Justi's time to ask questions. \\ Scars? What happened? \\ I fell head first into my pillow and softly began to cry. I never cry, hardly ever...only when I remember the story behind my scars.  
  
\\ What is wrong? Tell me please! \\ Between sobs, I told her quickly.  
  
// I'm really an orphan, okay? Teresa is my foster-mom. My parents died in a house fire on my tenth birthday. A gas leak sprung in my kitchen. No one knew what it was, my dad came too close to the leak with his cigar, and a fire ignited. My parents died on contact. I, on the other hand was up stairs in my room, looking at these two earrings that my mom gave me as a present. They have an emerald in the middle because, my real mom said, they resembled my eyes //  
  
I stopped, feeling my ear lobes for the last thing that my mom gave me. // See? These things. //  
  
I continued. // After she put them on me, she went downstairs to make breakfast. My dad had already started and told her that the stove wasn't working. Then, as I went downstairs and arrived at the entrance of my kitchen, the fire started. I saw my parents being flung backward...A huge fireball exploded as I turned around to run away. Part of the flames attached to the back of my lower legs and slowly began to eat away at my skin. They left the area a sick shade of red with many bumps along the surface. I didn't feel it until I was outside crying and calling for help. My neighbours heard the explosion and called the doctors and the firemen. My house was destroyed, and parents had no other siblings and my grandparents had already died, so I was sent to an orphanage. Not even my neighbours wanted me. There? Happy? Happy now? // I yelled in thought.  
  
\\ I'm sorry of what happened.\\ Justi started  
  
// No, don't bother; I don't want your pity. That's what I usually get. Mean remarks about my burn scars or pity. Frankly, I want neither. And the worst part is, when I try to tell someone, they think I'm weird or just a stupid loser, who's an outcast and should be in a fucking freak show. //  
  
\\ That is not rue. You are not a stupid loser. Don't take what they say to heart.\\  
  
// Duh. That's what I do. I used to listen, but now, I don't. Either way, if I listen or not, they still do it, and I have no one to talk to. //  
  
\\ Don't worry, burn scars or no burn scars. If those people can't see the loveable, kind, loyal friend that you truly are, then they are not people at all. \\  
  
I smiled and wiped my eyes. // Thanks for that. Do you think that I should tell Téa, Triatan, Joey and Yugi about this? //  
  
\\ Think of it as a test. If they still want to hang around you and talk, then they are what all humans should resemble. If not, then they are not understanding and shouldn't be your friends. When I was alive, I used to look past social and physical status. I, a queen-to-be, had many friends who were servants. Although, no one but the Pharaoh approved of this, I continued to do this, that way everyone, even the ones who were considered outcasts, had at least one friend to talk to. \\  
  
// Thanks... // I pulled myself off the bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:00. Time for dinner. // I hope you like frozen peas and pasta. // I said to Justi, smiling.  
  
\\ As long as it is edible, I'll be fine. Frozen peas? \\ I laughed at her question, and decided that when the time is right, I will tell my four new friends about my past. If they really want me as a friend, they'll stick by me...I know that they will.  
  
*~*  
  
OH ...the reader now knows one of the secrets Elaya has...interesting...believe me, there is more... MUAH HA HA HA HA! [Quiet, don't give it away!] {What? Give away the fact that her and---} [I said SHUT-UP]  
  
Please review if you have time. 


	4. Chpater Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #4: First day  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there—click  
  
Stupid alarm. It's only 7:00 and it already wakes me up. What's the deal?  
  
"Elaya? Time to get up. I put your clock early so you can get your schedule from the office this morning. So, get to it! Your uniform is in your closet and breakfast is downstairs." My mom said. Good old mommy...always there to make sure you wake up, then make your life a living hell. *sigh*  
  
Today is my first day at Domino High School as a grade 12. Whoopee! Note the sarcasm again. I wonder what everyone will think when I walk in my class in the guys' uniform. That should be funny!  
  
\\ Remember, don't take what they say to heart. \\ Justi nagged.  
  
// I know. Don't worry. //  
  
Mornings are such a drag. I finally got the stupid brush through my hair, meanwhile getting a chunk of it in the brush. I slipped my uniform on easily and put my leather choker, my arm bands, and my studded belt with my duel deck...just in case some hot shot thinks that they can win against the new girl easily. Well, I won't go down without a fight. I grabbed my prized possession, my walk-man and put in my own CD. I fastened my Scales around my neck and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning mom!" I cheered and hugged her.  
  
"Hmm. You're in a good mood. What do you want exactly?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. What do I eat for breakfast, cereal?" I got a dish from the cabinet and the milk carton from the fridge.  
  
"Yea, sorry, but I didn't have time to get any bagels or toast. But today, I 'm gonna stock up on groceries."  
  
"Sure," I started, mouthing down the rest of my Cheerios, "Don't forget nothing with oranges. Okay?"  
  
"When was the last time I forgot about your allergies?"  
  
"Last week." I put bluntly. She looked around trying to forget the mistake she made buying orange juice. I just laughed. Yea, I'm allergic to oranges...weird huh?  
  
"Come on, hurry. School starts in an hour and a half. And you need to get there early. I don't want my baby being late."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I grabbed my bag with all of my papers, documents, notes and skateboard, and then headed for the door. "Bye mom." And I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
I wonder if Joey forgot our little agreement. We were to walk together everyday. It was a verbal contact; if he's not there, I'm so going over to his house.  
  
He's house looks a lot like mine.  
  
\\ Well, obviously, if you live on the same street. \\ I didn't add to that. Too tired. I rang the doorbell and knocked. Where is this guy?  
  
*~*~*~*Joey's POV*~*~*~*  
  
Ding-Dong Ding-Dong  
  
I thought I broke that alarm clock. Wait...that's not the same beep...I opened my eyes to hear the doorbell being rung repeatedly and the door being knocked. Why do such good dreams have to be interrupted? I was on a date with Mai Valentine on the beach. No one else was there; just us and the sunset. She was about to kiss me...when that stupid bell started ringing. I got up walking towards that annoying sound, opened the door to get a blast of the sun's morning rays. Squinting, I saw a tall figure wearing a blue uniform.  
  
"Tristan, what the hell are you doing here this early?" I shouted. The figure responded calmly,  
  
"Since when does Tristan have boobs?" The female standing at my doorway snickered. As my eyes readjusted, I saw orange hair and bright green eyes. Then I realized that it was Elaya wearing the guys' uniform...and that I was wearing nothing but my boxers. I grabbed a nearby jacket to cover myself.  
  
"Elaya, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go to the school early to get checked in and stuff. Wanna come with?" she asked.  
  
"Since I 'm up now anyways, why not?" I ran back to my room quickly got dressed faster than I ever thought possible and came back to the door. "Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" she asked me.  
"Oh yeah! Almost forgot," I put on a big smile, "You come in and wait inside if you want." She followed me inside. "Mind the mess" I said embarrassed.  
  
"Ha! You should see my place!" she said looking around.  
  
After buttering some toast and drinking some milk, we were off.  
  
"Hey, how come you're wearing the guys' uniform?" I asked after I locked the door.  
  
"Because those morons that make the girls uniform forgot to make some sizes in tall." She replied bitterly, "Not that I would wear the girls uniform anyways. It's hideous!"  
  
After a 5-minute chat about Duel Monsters and our decks, we arrived at the school. Unfortunately, we were there a little too early and all the entrances were locked.  
  
"Damn," she said, "What are we gonna do for the next ten minutes?"  
  
"You're askin' the wrong guy." We both sat down on the school steps in front of the school. "So...have you ever entered any Duel Monsters tournaments?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well, I tried Duelist Kingdom, but then I got beaten by this guy named Panic. I was this close to winning, but then he sprung a trap on me and I lost the duel. I couldn't enter Battle City because I was in Egypt with my mom. But I know how to play, and I don't need any stinkin' trophy or medal to tell me that. How about you?"  
  
I didn't want to brag, but I said, "I entered both of those tournaments and I came in—" I couldn't finish, someone cut me off.  
  
"Hey you loser!" Great, it was one of the school bullies. "Where's the money you owe me? Huh? Punk?" Before I could blink, he grabbed me by my collar and shook me, making my change fall to the ground. "There it is!" he said, and some of his friends bent down to pick it up. After he threw me back on the school steps, he eyed Elaya. She just stared up at him not flinching. The big oaf sneered at her, "And you too, ya freshman. Pay up." He held out his hand, showing that he wanted money. Instead, she grabbed his hand and twisted it without effort to a 90-degree angle.  
  
"Repeat after me...if you want to use this hand again. I am a worthless human being that shouldn't be existing."  
  
"I......am a ......worthless......human being......that shouldn't be existing..." the bully repeated as pain struck his wrist.  
  
"I will never take money away from people again because it is wrong and hurtful to those that I steal from"  
"I will...... never take money away from people......again... ...because it is wrong and hurtful to those that I steal from" he repeated again.  
  
"Anything to add, Joey?" she asked. I didn't get it. She had one of the school's biggest bullies wrapped around her finger...or should I say her hand wrapped around his wrist.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now, listen closely you dim-witted moron," she said, "I suggest that you return the money that you had no right taking back to my friend and anyone else you've stole from, or else, you'll never use this hand again. Do we have a deal?"  
  
The muscled bully nodded slowly and motioned his friends to return the money. They dropped it at my feet and ran. Elaya continued, "The next time you think of stealing money from people, remember this pain" And with that, she turned his hand a bit more and the bully winced in pain.  
  
"Alright, lemme go! I won't do it again!" he cried.  
  
"Good" and she untwisted his arm. He ran off to join his friends, holding his wrist as he jogged away.  
  
"How'd you do that?" I asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"It's just a simple self-defense move. I could have dislocated his entire elbow if I kept twisting it." I stared at her in awe. "Come on, the janitor is unlocking the doors." She climbed up the steps and asked me to show her where the office was.  
  
*~*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*~*  
  
This school is more complicated than a maze! Luckily, my tour guide brought me to the office to make sure that everything was in place.  
  
"May I help you two?" the woman behind the desk said highly annoyed that kids where there this early. She wore glasses and a green shirt and skirt. She had thin gray hair with brown eyes. She wasn't a very happy camper!  
  
"Hi! My name is Elaya White and I --"  
  
"Oh yeah, the new kid; your mom called last week. Don't worry, everything is ready for you." She typed in W-H-I-T-E into her computer and out came my schedule and my student ID number. Funny how school and prison are even more closely related. She hit 'print' and out came my schedule. For day 1, I had Chemistry homeroom, Bio second, Mathematics third, and Art last. For day 2, I had English homeroom, Physics second, Religion third and Gym last. The days rotated so I got all eight classes--unfortunately.  
  
"Can you print out my schedule too?" Joey asked, "Just so we can compare?" The woman behind the desk raised an eyebrow and typed in, what I'm guessing, Joey's last name, and out came his schedule, his ID number and a school photo of him. He blinked in his picture so it was even funnier to look at. He read over his schedule and finally shouted, "Alright! Me and you got math together with Mr. Hogan [1] and Religion with Mrs. Little [1]! And that means that we got lunch together too!" I realized that lunch came in at third period, being the only period even close to noon.  
  
"Good! At least I have someone in one of my classes." The lady behind the desk looked at both of us, "I trust that you'll show this lady around the school." She said eyeing Joey. "And don't tell your friends that you got your schedule from me, I don't want a herd of students in here wasting my time. Oh, Ms. White, why are you wearing the boy's uniform? That is strictly against the rules."  
  
"Hold on" I said as I flung my bag on the counter. I searched through a mess of papers and pulled out a note with my mom's and the delivery man's signature on it stating why I was dressed this way. She read the note, sighed, and said, "The principal might want to talk to you about this if he sees you." She signaled for us to leave as she returned to her computer.  
  
"Is she always like that? And how did she know your last name without you saying it?" I asked as we closed the office doors.  
  
"Yeah, and let's just say that I've had my share of meetings in that office." I laughed and soon he showed me basically how the numbers on the doors work, the floors of the school, where the washrooms and where the cafeteria was. My first day here...can't wait till it ends.  
  
*~*  
  
[1] Mr. Hogan and Mrs. Little are made-up teachers...just like the rest of them that are coming up in this story.  
  
I know this chapter was a little boring [A LITTLE? IT WAS LIKE SNOOZE- VILLE!] {Oh shut up...I'm only adding to the story so the readers don't get lost...it'll get better...especially when her past catches up with--} [Now it's your turn to shut up!] Please Review!!! ( 


	5. Chpater Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #5: First Day (II)  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Joey told me that the first bell that rings in the morning is to warn you that you have ten minutes left to get to your homeroom. After that, you have five minutes in between classes to get your books for your next class. Since today is the first day of school and the first day of the schedule, I can go to my homeroom class...Room 105 for Chemistry with a Mrs. Hopple. I wonder if I have Yugi, Téa or Tristan in this class.  
  
RING RING  
  
Was that the first bell? It must have been. I need to find this damn room.  
  
"Hey! Elaya! Over here!" a little voice shouts from behind me. I then see Yugi and Téa running to try and catch up to me.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Hey Téa!" I cried as I walk up to them. "What do you have homeroom? What are your other classes?"  
  
Yugi starts "Well, me and Téa both have Chemistry with Mrs. Hopple for homeroom, and that's all we know. We get our schedules in our homeroom class. You probably already got yours since your new, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have homeroom with you guys!" I smile knowing that I have someone to pass notes to in class. "Uh, where is this room exactly?"  
  
"Come on, we'll show you," Téa smiled, "It's just down the hall." We continued to walk and talk until we reached our destination.  
  
The room wasn't that big. It had a green chalkboard at the front with the teacher's desk in front of it. In front of the teacher's desk were rows upon rows of student desks. Yugi, Téa and I went for three desks that were near the middle of the room. There were posters of the Periodic Table, posters of the structures of different elements and many tools around the room. The teacher entered the room after us. She was average height with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight blue V-neck top with a short black skirt.  
  
"Morning" she said. We said the same back. "Don't get too comfortable there; I might need to move people around. Are you new here?" she asked me.  
"Yes." I answered. I walked up to her desk and deposited a folder with all my information in it. With it came the note as to why I was wearing the wrong uniform. She nodded and told Yugi and Téa that they could give me a tour around the school after she gave out her instructions for the day. I figured that it wouldn't be a lot, it is the first day of school after all.  
  
Soon, the second bell rang and the rest of the class came in. She greeted everyone with a smile, but she didn't get many in return. Mrs. Hopple told the class that I was new and asked me to tell everyone about myself. I resisted.  
  
"Oh come on, Ms. White. I'm sure that everyone here would love to listen to your story. Are you afraid of public speaking?"  
  
"No," I said leaning back in my chair, "but the way I see it, if they want to know stuff about me they can ask me themselves. Plus, the less they know about me, the better" A couple of snickers were heard amongst the room. The teacher sighed and continued on with the class.  
  
"Welcome to gr. 12 Chemistry. I'm your teacher Mrs. Hopple and I will be handing out your schedules shortly. This course isn't the easiest in the world, but I'm always here after school in this room to help you with your concerns." She began to hand out the schedules. Yugi and Téa compared with me. We also had Math together with Joey and Mr. Hogan.  
  
The teacher began to tell us what we needed for this class: one two ½- inch binder, eight dividers and other stuff like that. She told us that our textbooks cost $65 each if they are lost. Next, we copied pointless notes about correct behaviour. She gave me the school's lock to put on my locker—which by the way, I haven't found yet. Then, she finally gave out our agendas. By this time 15 minutes went by, so she started the first unit of ionic and covalent bonds and their properties. I could feel that Justi was listening in on this lesson.  
  
\\ It is okay, right? I want to get caught up. \\ Justi said as she analyzed the different formulas on the board. She seemed to understand it well.  
  
// Yeah, sure! If you want, you can do my homework! // She didn't respond to that.  
  
After 35 minutes of notes, she gave us questions to answer for homework; I did them in class. We had half an hour of free time so she told Yugi and Téa that they could give me that tour.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"Homework! On the first day of school...I can't believe it!" Téa cried as we left the class.  
  
"I already finished it; it's not that hard at all." Elaya said. Téa just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Covalent bonds are easy?" she asked. Elaya just giggled in response. After a moment of silence, Elaya asked, "So...where too?"  
  
"Well, let's show you where your other classes are." I said. She handed me her schedule and Téa and I guided her. We also showed her where her locker was. She opened it, threw her skateboard and bag inside and locked it.  
  
"Your locker should be near Joey's," Téa reasoned, "They go in alphabetical order here. Your last names are very close together; unless, of course, someone gets moved here." Elaya smiled and then she noticed our music room. "What's in there?" she asked.  
  
"That's our music equipment room. Do you play an instrument?" I asked her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I used to take piano and now I'm taking guitar." she answered as we all moved towards the room.  
  
She went straight to the piano and began to play the theme song of X- men. Her long fingers raced back and forth from one octave to another skillfully, almost without error. After Téa complimented her, she began to play Fur Elise when someone came into the room. It was one of the hall monitors.  
  
"Playing on school equipment without authorized permission is against the rules. I'll hafta write you down for that AND for that large uniform infraction" he said, scribbling on the little pink sheets he kept in his pocket. He handed the slip to Elaya and she rolled her eyes, giving me the "You've got to be kidding me." look. She took it from his hands and read it over.  
  
In her defense, Téa said, "Come on Greg, it's her first day!"  
  
"I'm sorry Téa, but I can't cut anyone any slack. You're lucky that I didn't write you and Yugi down for skipping."  
  
Elaya exploded. "Listen you little snitch. Yugi and Téa were just giving me a tour of this crummy school that way I won't get lost and get another slip from you! And for your info, it is my first day so sorry for touching 'the school's equipment without authorized permission'. Do you even know what that means?!" She then simply ripped the slip in two and placed it back in his hands.  
  
"I don't have time for that. Come on you guys let's go." We left Greg alone in the music room and headed back up to Mrs. Hopple's class. I told Téa that I needed to talk to Elaya alone for a second so she went ahead of us.  
  
"Elaya," I started, "How did you get the Millennium Scales? I want the full story this time." She looked down to me, and sighed before telling me the story of the glowing tablet, the mysterious walkway, and the man with the Key.  
  
"There. Happy? That's my story...Take it, or leave it." She concluded.  
  
Before I could ask her another question about the spirit inside the Scales or the power within it, Mrs. Hopple opened the door and told us to get inside because the bell was going to ring soon. I guess my questions would have to wait for third period.  
  
/ Yami? / A pause. Where is this guy? It's not like he has somewhere to go!  
  
\ Yes, Yugi? It's odd that you'd call me during school. \  
  
/ I know...But are you sure that you sensed no evil? /  
  
\ I am positive \ After this, I told him the story that Elaya just told me. Silence.  
  
\ Be careful Yugi. I'm not sure what to make of this situation. \  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Second period was a drag. Firstly, it was Biology with a teacher that couldn't teach her way out of a paper bag. I knew more answers than she did! And secondly, I had Tristan staring at me the entire time...until the teacher noticed this and said quite loudly,  
  
"Mr. Taylor, do you have some fascination with Ms. White's chest?" I couldn't contain myself. I seriously fell out of my chair laughing. I actually began to like this teacher. Tristan turned beet red as the entire class snickered. When she finished teaching about cells, I walked over to him and asked him, "Why are you staring at me?"  
  
His answer simple in reply, "I wasn't." I stared at him for a while.  
  
"Sorry Tristan not interested." I smiled, "Friends? I mean that in the sense of nothing more, nothing less." I held out my hand so he could shake it.  
  
He grabbed it with a smile on his face. "Sure!" He told me that he also had math third with Mr. Hogan. I told him that Joey, Yugi and Téa would be in that class.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk you there?" he asked me sheepishly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
So here we are at my locker. Tristan already had books and was waiting patiently. Téa was right; Joey's locker was near mine. Actually, we were locker neighbours. Even though Tristan disapproved of the idea of having Joey walk with us, I allowed it. Joey whispered in my ear "You're keeping him off my sister for awhile, thanks." when Tristan was tying his shoe. I didn't really want Joey to go into detail about that remark, so I didn't say anything.  
  
Just as we were about to enter Mr. Hogan's room, a loud booming voice scolded us from behind.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. White, why are you wearing that uniform?" The secretary at the office must have told the principal to look out for a 'boy' with orange shoulder length hair. "Come with me for a moment." The real boys behind me were chanting, "Eeee. Elaya got in trouble!" but I was too far away to slap them at the sides of their heads.  
  
The man with balding gray hair wearing a plain navy blue suit brought me to his office.  
  
"Sir? Can this wait? I really need to get to class!" I protested. I highly doubt that he would listen anyway.  
  
"This will only take a minute." Yeah right. This "minute" took over 20 just so he could explain the school's conduct about uniforms. Even though I explained to him that I couldn't wear the girls' uniform because of my height. Then, he says that I could of gotten it custom made. I said that money doesn't grow on trees. It's not like I'm poor or anything, I'm middle class and proud of it! After discussing the costs of the girls' uniform, he gave me the number of the company to get it custom made. I threw it out as soon as I left his sight.  
  
Arriving late to class wasn't the smartest thing to do on the first day...bad impressions. I knocked on the door with a rhythm, until a tall middle-aged man with brown hair and brown eyes stared back at me.  
  
"May I help you...uh...miss?" He was thrown off because of my uniform.  
  
"Yes you may. I'm here to learn about the exciting world of algebra and trigonometry!" I kept my voice as sarcastic as possible. I don't think he got the sarcasm. "I'm in your class. I was kept in by the office that's why I'm late."  
  
"Name?" He was beginning to sound like one of those guards at nightclubs.  
  
"Elaya White." I put plainly. He checked his list and stepped aside. He said, "The seating plan is as followed. You are in alphabetical order...so you are behind Mr. Joey Wheeler." I took my seat without resisting. I know that I heard that name from somewhere. 'Joey Wheeler'...it'll come to me.  
  
The teacher continued on as Joey gave me the notes I missed. We were starting with algebra. He gave us a pop quiz on the first day to test our smarts. He handed them back as soon as we handed them in. I got 100%; Joey almost failed with a 53%. "I HATE ALGEBRA!" he yelled almost ripping the test in two.  
  
"Joey, don't worry, it's just the first test. It doesn't even count for your grade." Téa said. She got perfect too. Me and her did a high-five. Yugi and Tristan did okay... about 70% roughly.  
  
"Nah, I was always bad in math. Barely passed last year." Joey said, still staring at his sheet as if looking at it could change his grade.  
  
"You just need practice" Yugi said.  
  
"Settle down, settle down." Mr. Hogan cried. "Take your seats and pull out your agendas, this is your homework for tonight." He began to write on the board. He had already given us our textbooks and the outline of the course. He also said that our lunch came after the period was over. They called it C lunch, the last lunch period of the day. Bummer.  
  
Mr. Hogan then said that we had free time to do our homework until lunch. While everyone was talking and walking around, I finished my homework quickly. Justi was following along as well.  
  
// Don't you find this stuff boring? // I asked her.  
  
\\ I actually enjoy it \\ she said \\ you have a very strong mind. Use it. \\  
  
Not understanding what she meant, I sighed and began to help Joey with his problems...and I mean the ones in his math book.  
  
With some success, he completed his math work and instantly went over to Tristan, who wasn't very far away. He signaled Yugi, Téa and I to join them, but as soon as I got up, a boy with black hair and green eyes leaned over on my desk. He had a pack of girls around him as if he was a million dollars. He wasn't that good looking anyways kinda looked like a girl.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous, my name is Duke." he said with a smirk. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Surprised by this action, he said, "Well, you know what they say about girls like you."  
  
"Actually, I don't. What do they say?" I replied acting interested.  
  
"They say that they can't resist guys like me."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be? Guys that have so much pride and self- confidence packed into their brains about everything...that it's a wonder that their head doesn't explode?" "You have a smart mouth" he responded after taking in what I said. The love- sick girls behind him were practically fainting because of the remark I made. "I tell you what. I like girls like you...ready and willing to speak their minds. However, I don't like the fact that you'll use your mind against me. So, how about a little game?" He pulled out a cup and die. The boy put the die underneath the cup and continued, "If I can move the die into my right hand without moving the cup, then you'll go on a date with me."  
  
"And if you don't, then I don't have to go on a date with you. Deal?" He was so full of it. He thought he could beat me at a cheap trick. "Deal." By this time, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Téa and other classmates were all around us. Joey gave me this look as if I was doomed. I take it that he got tricked like this before.  
  
After a couple of seconds, he said, "My physic powers tell me that the die is no longer there. See for yourself."  
  
Instead, I pushed the cup forward. "I heard it. The die is still there." I did this to ensure that the die is closest to the edge of the cup that was facing me as possible.  
  
"Your ears deceived you. That could have been the plastic scraping off the wood."  
  
"Fine. I'll use my eyes this time." Joey moved his lips saying 'NO!' I lifted up the cup in a special way. As an alternative to just lifting the cup up vertically, I lifted it up on an angle, then flicking my wrist sharply so the die got scooped in the cup. As the die was airborne for that quick second, I grabbed it and made it fall into the cup. I did it fast enough so no one saw anything. The die 'appeared' to have vanished. Everyone, even Duke, was shocked.  
  
"Wow! The die is really gone. But Duke, tell me..." I said, "Why is the die...in my right hand?" I opened my palm outward to reveal the die. I rolled the die around until the square with one dot faced me. "I guess it'll be dinner for one tonight, no?" I shoved the die back at him with the one dot facing him. "It looks like your eyes deceived you." The bell for lunch rang.  
  
*~*  
  
Alright! Elaya bet Duke at his own game! [Good for her] {Are you mocking my writing skills?} [No, I'm just making fun of them.] I never liked Duke. Anyway, Elaya also has a liking to magic and is pretty good at illusions. That is all. Next chappie soon!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #6: First Day (III)  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
As the gang left Mr. Hogan's room for lunch in the cafeteria, Joey asked Elaya "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Simple," she replied, "I lifted up the cup on an angle so I could scoop the die inside the cup. That way, nothing was left on the table and I could easily put the die in my hand when everyone was looking at the table."  
  
"Why couldn't I think of that?" Joey muttered to himself.  
  
"Because you can't think at all." Tristan said under his breath. [If looks could kill Tristan...if they could kill] Joey thought giving him the glare of a lifetime.  
  
After they all had gotten their lunch, they sat at the lunch table closet to the exit doors. Elaya was the first to speak.  
  
"Joey...what's your last name?"  
  
"Wheeler, why?" She had heard this name before...then it hit her. "You're the guy that got 2nd place at Duelist Kingdom and 4th at Battle City, right?"  
  
"That's me!" Joey cheered. He was happy that he had a fan.  
  
"Sign my arm...I want your autograph. It's not everyday that you meet a duelist like you." She unbuckled her arm bands and gave him a pen. He was about to write his name down when a familiar voice was heard behind them.  
  
"Why you want that immature dueling monkey to sign your arm is beyond me. You should really save that arm for more important duelists." A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. Joey glared at him.  
  
"Listen egghead," Elaya started, "I let whoever I want sign my arm. If you have a problem with it, take it up with my fist......alright??" Even though he was highly annoying and had a lot of pride in himself, Elaya felt as if she knew him. Their faces looked the same, but the personality she knew of didn't match his.  
  
"Whatever." He just walked away after that.  
"Who you calling a monkey?!" Joey called out to him.  
  
"Who was that guy anyways?" Elaya asked. Tristan answered, "Some loser. You don't want to know him. Oh, and Joey isn't the only known duelist sitting here. Meet Yugi Motou [1]. He was 1st place and both Duelist Kingdom AND Battle City." Yugi blushed.  
  
After Joey signed her arm, she made Yugi sign it. She said that this way she could amputate her arm and sell it on E-bay. Everyone had a good laugh at that. Soon, after much talk about the tournaments and Duel Monsters, there were only 5 minutes left for lunch and she realized that none of her friends had Art last on a day one. So, with the help of Yugi and Téa, she found her art room quickly, and not a moment to soon. The bell rang as soon as she entered. Thankfully, no one else had arrived...except for that boy that she met at lunch time. Before she could take a seat, her teacher, Mrs. Polaris, told her that she had a seating plan on the board. [Just my luck.] Elaya thought. [My seat is in front of egghead. Just great.]  
  
Her art room was big, and had art supplies placed everywhere. There were groups of two, one desk facing the other, in columns. Kaiba and her were the first group on the right. He barely noticed her presence as she sat down in front of him. He was reading a book the size of an encyclopedia. It had no writing on the cover...just plain black.  
  
\\ You know, \\ Justi said \\ this boy looks a lot like Priest Seth. \\  
  
// Really? The one that threatened to destroy the world? //  
  
\\ Well, he sure has his personality. \\ Justi considered.  
  
// So you're saying that Seth was as emotionless as a brick wall? //  
  
The rest of the class filed in moments after Elaya did. Mrs. Polaris said the same thing that the rest of her teachers said. She was very young, tall, had red hair and brown eyes. Elaya could tell that her hair was coloured...her roots were showing. Instead of listening to the teacher, Elaya took out a sheet of white paper and began to draw...except, she didn't know what. As she looked up at the boy in front of her, she saw the vision of the Blue Eyes White Dragon again. [Now that is weird!] She thought. However, although she never saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon in combat or even the card, she began to draw it—tracing over the vision.  
  
Kaiba, finally looking up from his book, realized that the girl in front of him was drawing. Although he didn't really care what she was doing, he would rather watch her than listen to his teacher. The only reason why he was in this class was because in order to pass high school, he needed at least one art credit. He looked over to her and saw that she was drawing his most powerful card in his deck, and quite skillfully. Even though he thought this girl was weird, he felt that he knew her as well. That feeling went away when she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What?" she whispered. After a long pause, he sat back in his chair. "I was just watching you draw." He whispered back. "I like your choice of Duel Monsters."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. Hey, have you ever seen the wings of a Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Seen it? I own an entire Blue Eyes." He took out his deck and showed her one of his faithful dragons. She stared at the wings hard, and then finished her sketch.  
  
"Is it good?" she asked him, showing the sheet of paper to his face. His eyes went wide. He was no art expert, but the dragon looked almost life- like. [This sketch is perfect. How did she do it if she never saw the card until now?]  
  
The teacher noticing the two of them socializing, said, "If you have anything to say Mr. Kaiba or Ms. White, I'm sure that the entire class would like to hear it too. Especially me." [Kaiba?] She felt as if she knew that last name from somewhere as well.  
  
Elaya calmly looked back at her teacher and said, "We were just discussing the works of Di Vinci and Picasso found around the room. That's all."  
  
The teacher eyed them suspiciously, but didn't do anything. "Your first assignment, that is to be done a separate sheet of paper for Wednesday, is as followed. You and the person in front of you will have to draw me something that you enjoy. This is so everyone can see the different personalities and hobbies of the people around them. You have 30 minutes now...I suggest that you start now."  
  
"Well, I guess that we're done our assignment." Elaya said.  
  
"You like Duel Monsters too?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No, that's why I drew one and have a deck." He didn't like her sarcasm. "Do you want to bring it home to colour it in? I'm sure that you don't want to give me that card so I could do it."  
  
"Whatever. What type of deck do you have?" he asked.  
  
"It's a mix of all kinds, with a lot of traps and magic cards." She replied.  
  
"Can I see?" he asked. Sighing, she took of her studded belt with the Duel Deck attachment and put a deck with 80 cards and more into his hand. "Knock yourself out." she said.  
  
He scanned her deck. Relatively strong monsters, like the Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull and Death Strike [2]. When he reached her Storm Sister and Evil Storm Sister, he threw them down and asked her "What cards are these?" They had an effect because the colour was different.  
  
"Those two are really cool. If you can summon them on the field at the same time, they get a 1000 ATK and DF boost. Also, if they are on the same side of the field, they attack together...having an overall attack power of either 5600, if they aren't summoned at the same time, or 7600 if they are." (Author's note: Remember? Storm Sisters have an attack strength of 2800. THEY ARE MADE UP!) He nodded his head in silence. [She must be an okay duelist.]  
  
The class bell rang, signaling that the day was over. She apologized for calling him an egghead—he didn't respond. She handed him the picture of the Blue Eyes before he left. He tucked it into his pocket and told him he would hand it in the next day one.  
  
"Don't forget to put your name on it! Mine's already there. Bye!" She ran towards her locker. Kaiba knew that he saw her somewhere...But he couldn't put his finger on it. [Why isn't she wearing the right uniform? Odd.] He quickly moved to his locker, took out his briefcase and books, called his chauffer and went home.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Don't forget to put your name on it! Mine's already there. Bye!" I called out to the boy known as 'Kaiba' as I raced down the hall towards my locker. I put my headphones on and turned on my CD. The song 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'n Roses began to play. I reached my locker to see Joey already there.  
  
"Hey Joey." I smiled as I turned my CD player off.  
  
"Hey Elaya. Do you wanna walk home together?" he asked putting the last of his books in his bag.  
  
"Yeah sure. Hold on though." I put my agenda in my bag along with my notes. I have no homework tonight. I quickly closed the lock and continued to walk out of the school doors with Joey.  
  
We walked most of the way in silence, just referring to my first day at this school. We then talked about Duel Monsters. As we turned on our street, he asked me,  
  
"Did you meet anyone interesting today? Besides me, Tristan, Téa and Yug?"  
  
"Actually," I explained, "I did. That boy at the cafeteria...the one that called you a monkey? Well, he's not that bad. I don't see what's wrong with him. Funny, I never caught his first name—just his last. Kaiba...That name rings a bell." Joey almost fainted.  
  
"You probably heard that name on the news or television. He's the one that made Battle City. That guy is loaded...he's the president of KaibaCorp. They make Duel Disks." He was right; she did hear that name on TV.  
  
"Duel Disks?" I have never heard of that term.  
  
"It's kinda like a portable Dueling Area. It fits on your arm. Pretty cool." He explained. "He was nice to you? I find that hard to believe. That guy is as cold as...as..."  
  
"Liquid nitrogen?" I finish.  
  
"I was gonna say an ice cube. But that sounds smarter."  
  
I laugh as he crosses the road to get to his house. I open the door to mine to find my mom on the sofa, covered in papers, watching her soaps.  
  
"Hi honey," she said glancing in the direction of the doorway. "How was your first day? What did you do?"  
  
"Fine...nothing." I dropped my bag in the cupboard and began to arrange my notes in the proper binders.  
  
*~*  
  
[1] I don't know if that is the correct spelling for Yugi's last name. Sorry about that if it isn't! [2] Alright, more of my made up wonders (maybe they are real...) Death Strike is like the girl from X-men 2. Her nails are as sharp as swords and she is a spirit-ghost type. (Her body is made up of smoke.) Her ATK strength is 2100 and a DF of 1750.  
I REPEAT THESE MONSTERS ARE MADE UP. I DON"T KNOW IF THEY ARE REAL!! I HAVE A WILD IMAGINATION!!! [Yeah, I know] {Hush.}  
  
Please review! Next chappie coming soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #7: Unknown Stories  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Here I am, sitting in my English class, listening—well, trying to listen—to a balding, over-weight man with glasses that take up his entire face. I have none of my friends in this class, so it is even more boring. I don't even have that guy Kaiba in here. Wait...Why would I want him here? I wonder if he did the art project.  
  
For some reason, I want to yell, "I DON'T CARE!" right in that guy's face. I put my headphones on, and since I'm in the back of the room, he doesn't notice. Ah, Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. I love this song.  
  
Oh no...who is taping me on the shoulder?  
  
"Ms. White? MS. WHITE!!" I look up to see my teacher's red face fuming with anger at me. He pulls the headphones off of my head.  
  
"These are not tolerated here. Do I make myself clear?" He throws them on the desk.  
  
I nod meekly. "Yes sir." I put them in my bag. The entire class is staring at me. Luckily, class ends the moment he returns to the board. This is gonna be a great story to tell Joey in Religion class.  
  
Yeah! Physics! Just what I want to learn in the morning! Once again, I am alone in this class. All I have is this guy with white hair who sits across from me. Like Tristan, he also stared at me...well; actually, he stares at the Scales...or the things behind them.  
  
\\ Like Kaiba, he also reminds me of someone...but I can't remember who. \\  
  
// Evil or good? // I asked  
  
\\ Evil...unfortunately. \\  
  
// You really hanged around the wrong people. // Justi didn't respond to me after that. I think that she was listening to my teacher go on about speed and motion.  
  
*~*~*Religion Class--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Finally, a class with people I know. I sit beside Joey, with Téa on my other side. Yugi and Tristan are behind us. For this class, we have B lunch...that means that we go to lunch when half the class is done, and then we return back to learn more. Yeah! Note sarcasm.  
  
After about an hour of reading the Bible, our teacher allowed us 10 minutes before lunch to 'get to know one another.' All of us chatted about nothing in particular. I told them about my musical mishap in English, and if they knew a boy with white hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's Bakura! He's a good pal of ours." explained Tristan.  
  
"Phew...He was really freaking me out. He kept staring at me." I said. Yugi stayed silent and looked down at his shoes. He's hiding something from me.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
/ Yami!? I need to talk to you. / This guy takes too long.  
  
\ Yes Yugi? \  
  
/ I think the evil Bakura is back, and he wants the Scales! / I exclaimed nervously / And probably the Puzzle too!! /  
  
\ But Yugi, Marik sent the evil in Bakura to the Shadow Realm during Battle City, remember? \  
  
/ He could be back...WE sent him to the Shadow Realm, and he returned to Bakura a little later during Duelist Kingdom. That evil IS the Shadow Realm! /  
  
\ I am sorry Yugi, I do not know what to do. Ask Elaya if she noticed anything physically different when Bakura was looking at the Scales. \  
  
/ Okay, thanks. We'll get to the bottom of this. /  
  
"Yug? Are you alright? Speak to me!" Elaya said in a playful manner.  
  
I looked up, "Yeah, I'm okay. Elaya? When Bakura was staring at you, did you notice any facial differences?  
  
"No, I wasn't really paying attention to his face at all. I just saw out of the corner of my eye. Why?"  
  
"Oh Yugi!" Téa cried, "You don't think that...that thing is back, do you?"  
  
"It's a possibility Téa, I don't know." I explained.  
  
"What 'thing'?" Elaya asked looking at all of us, trying to get an explanation out of us.  
  
"Well," I started, "Not all of the seven Millennium Items are good. Bakura's had—or still has—an evil spirit in it. This spirit wants all seven Millennium Items and will use their combined strength to rule the world."  
  
"That sounds like it came out of a typical horror flick." She said in response.  
  
"This ain't no movie, Elaya." Joey explained, "This stuff is real!"  
  
"And the evil found in the evil Items are spirits that you don't wanna mess with!" Tristan stated.  
  
"I really need to get caught up...I'm so lost." She shook her head in confusion.  
  
Before I could say anything else, a group of popular girls came up to us. Joey and Tristan smiled nervously and said hello. Melissa, the group leader, had her nose up to all of us.  
  
"Hello lady, gentlemen." She said. Elaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Elaya said and wiped away a fake tear. The girls behind Melissa laughed at Melissa's joke, but stopped when Elaya responded.  
  
"I was just making a casual observation. Why are you in the guy's uniform anyways?"  
  
I could tell that Elaya couldn't stand people like this. "Because I don't want to be seen looking like that. No offense Téa, but I really don't like the girls' uniform."  
  
Téa said quickly "None taken."  
  
"Why don't you like it?"  
  
"Do you like it?" Elaya questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. And so do all of my friends."  
  
Elaya snorted, "Friends? Yeah, right. I just don't like the way the uniform is put together. On others, it looks good. On me, it makes me look like a slut." She eyes Melissa's uniform, seeing how short her skirt and how low her top were. "I can say the same for you."  
  
The girl's behind Melissa gasped. Melissa just turned around on her heel, put her nose in the air and walked away.  
  
"I don't know what you two see in her..." Elaya said looking at Joey and Tristan, who were watching Melissa's swinging hips as she walked away.  
  
Together, her and Téa sighed "Men......" as an animé sweat drop appeared on their foreheads. I laughed.  
  
For lunch, the gang and I went outside to eat. We sat on one of the benches that were behind an elm tree. Joey and Tristan went back into the cafeteria to get their lunch, while Téa, Elaya and I saved seats for them. I had a turkey sandwich with a banana, Téa also had a sandwich and an orange, and Elaya had a salad with a peach and a bag of chips.  
  
We were halfway through our lunches when Téa pulled out her orange and began to peel it. Instantly, Elaya moved away from Téa.  
  
"What's wrong?" Téa asked, "Are you allergic?" She looked so worried.  
  
"Yep. My body can't digest oranges...or anything that comes from it. Like orange juice."  
  
"What happens when you eat an orange?" Joey asked.  
  
"My lungs stop working...I cough...then I throw up the stuff." She replied. Joey and Tristan hid their boxes of orange juice that they got from the cafeteria. Elaya laughed and said "Just don't put that stuff down my throat and I'll be fine."  
  
Soon, a familiar voice called out from behind us, "Hello again lady and gentlemen." We all turned around to see Melissa and her gang of friends.  
  
"That 'joke' is getting really old now, so stop." Elaya said.  
  
Insulted, Melissa said "All of you are in our spot. Please move."  
  
"I don't see your name on it." Elaya responded without looking up.  
  
"Where's yours, smart-mouth?"  
  
"Right here..." Elaya then pulled a black marker out of her bag and wrote 'E. White, Y. Motou, T. Taylor, T. Gardner, and J. Wheeler' "I guess that means that you can't sit here." She stretched out her legs to fill up the leftover space on the bench.  
  
Melissa was furious that a new person was challenging her authority. Her brown eyes were fueled with anger as she got her orange juice box from her lunch tray and threw it at Elaya's chest. Then she just walked off.  
  
"Elaya! Did any get in your mouth?" Téa cried.  
  
"Thankfully, no...Stupid bitch." Elaya muttered as she tried to wipe the orange stain left on her white T-shirt that was under her uniform jacket. "Just great."  
  
"Come on, "Téa started, "I'll take you to the washroom."  
  
For the rest of the lunch period, it was just Joey, Tristan and me. The first words out of Tristan's mouth were, "Alright, a wet T-shirt!" Both of them high-fived.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Just button your jacket up." Téa reasoned.  
  
"Fine...it must suck when you dirty the girls' uniform. You can't hide it." I said as I buttoned two middle buttons. I looked even more like a guy.  
  
"True. Well, on the plus side, you have gym next with me, so no will see it anyways, we wear gym uniforms."  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"It's a white shirt with the school insignia on it, with white shorts or track pants with a green trim. I think the boys have gym class at the same time as us..." Téa explained.  
  
"Well, let's go back to Religion, the bell is gonna ring soon."  
  
The rest of the religion class went by a lot faster than I thought it would of. When the bell rang, all of us headed towards the gym. I noticed that half the gym had the male classes, and the other half had the female classes.  
  
"Later guys" Joey, Tristan and Yugi said as they went to their teacher.  
  
"This way!" Téa called to me as she pulled me towards our teacher. Ms. Rosin...very muscular with black hair and brown eyes. She allowed the other girls to go to the change rooms and she gave me the proper uniform. I asked for the pants and thankfully, they had my size. I dressed quickly in the change rooms making sure that no one notices my burns. I noticed that I had Melissa and her group in my class...well; actually, Téa noticed them and told me to watch out.  
  
After getting to know the teacher, she put us into teams for dodge ball. Then, she noticed that the guys were also about to play the same thing. After much chat, they both announced that it would be guys V.S. girls. Most of girls in my class groaned...I laughed.  
  
Joey, Tristan and Yugi's teacher blew the whistle to begin. He also said, "Go easy on them." Our teacher yelled, "Show 'em what you got!" Well, we had nothing. Not even a minute went by when half of our team was out. I finally was able to catch the ball and hit two unsuspecting boys near the front. Téa got hit out by Tristan, and Yugi got out by a girl named Georgette...she was soon hit out by Joey. Pretty soon, I was all alone.  
  
"Hey! Wanna surrender?" one of the guy's called out to me.  
  
"Sorry...but I forgot my white flag at home today!" I chuckled as I hit one of the boy's ankles. Luckily, one of my teammates was able to get the ball from the boy's out of bounds area and hit Tristan in the lower leg. Slowly, my team came back to me. Then the bell rang...the teachers called it a tie.  
  
After I re-changed back into my uniform, the teacher told me how much the gym uniform cost. Melissa gave me some snooty glances but Téa pulled me away before I could hurt her.  
  
I went back to my locker to meet up with Joey, "Hey, nice game, eh?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, we so won." He said in reply  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too." This argument could have lasted for hours, but I stopped. He told me that he couldn't walk home today, he had a dentist appointment in 5 minutes and he couldn't be late—I still had to unpack my bags. Then, as Joey turned to leave, I saw the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, did you do the art thing for tomorrow?" I asked him as I walked up to him. He looked as if he didn't want to see me.  
  
"Yeah...almost...I have to go." He then threw me aside like yesterday's lunch. "Don't forget to finish it." I whispered, "You jerk." I hate it when people think that other people are insignificant pieces of dust that they can just ignore...and when people think that they are too important to talk to anyone. I walked home slowly...it was a nice day today, didn't wanna waste it.  
  
Unlocking my door, I stepped inside an empty house.  
  
"Mom? Criminals? I'm home." I called out. My voice echoed in the vacant hallway. I went over the fridge to get a snack, when I noticed a Post-It note with a message on top of the fridge handle:  
  
Hey Elaya, I won't be back until later so don't wait up. I have an important meeting today. Dinner is in the fridge on the second shelf. Finish your homework and don't go to bed late. Don't open the door to anyone you don't know and don't go out after 8:30. Okay?  
Love you,  
Mom.  
  
Alright, no parents tonight! Party! No, just kidding...I wouldn't do anything like that.  
  
\\ Well, what are you going to do tonight? \\ Justi asked me.  
  
// I know! I'll get to know you a little bit better. Firstly, you didn't answer my last question: Have you and 'Yami' ever made-out? Secondly, I have a lot more questions like that...and no one is here. //  
  
\\ I have an idea. \\  
  
// Does it involve killing people? //  
  
\\ No. Listen...instead of me telling you everything by word of mouth, why don't I show you my memories like a dream? Does that sound good? \\ I liked her idea...it would be like her autobiography, uncut, with a movie style to it.  
  
// Sounds great. What do I do? //  
  
\\ Get comfortable...lie down on a bed in your pajamas. In order to show you everything that I remember, I will need a lot of time. \\  
  
// Lucky for you, Jusit, that I don't have any homework tonight. // Once again, I finished it all in class. I quickly went into my room and changed into my over-sized T-shirt and pajama bottoms.  
  
// You know, I have never seen what you look like...can I? //  
  
\\ Hold on. \\ I felt odd at that moment, as if something had left my soul. A soothing, gentle voice called out from behind me, "Look behind you."  
  
I turn around to see a translucent image of her. She a little shorter than I was, with long orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had green eyes that were slightly darker than mine and she was wearing a white tank top with white shorts. Her arms were decorated with gold bands and her legs were also given the same treatment. She wore sandals on her feet and behind her was a very powerful looking sword that had green jewels along the gold handle. "Happy?" she asked. She then vanished before I could respond.  
  
\\ Don't worry, you'll see again in my memories. My earliest one is when I was eight years old. \\  
  
// Sure thing! // I then laid down on the bed, pulled myself under the covers, shut my eyes and waited for one of her dreams to come. Soon, I was ancient Egypt, inside a small room that had a bed and many dressers. This was a room for someone who had a high title. Before long, a small voice says, "Goodnight mother, father. Goodnight Dieen!" and a young girl with black hair and green eyes entered the room.  
  
*~*  
  
The next few chapters are of Justi's past. They are mostly PG and Dieen is Justi's older sister. [Don't give it away!]  
  
Please review! ( 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh....duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #8: Unknown Secrets (II)  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Goodnight mother, father. Goodnight Dieen." the young Justika called out as she entered her room. She removed her black wig and let her orange hair shine through. She didn't like that wig...it made her scalp itch. She climbed under the covers and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Just as she was about to drift into unconsciousness, a gentle nudge woke her up.  
  
"Oh, Dieen...what do you want?" Justi asked her older sister as she sat upright on her bed. Her sister was almost her exact opposite. She had dark skin with black hair and red eyes. She had fair skin, orange hair and green eyes. She didn't like her sister's eyes that much. She feared that if she stared into them too long, she would pass out because they reminded her of blood.  
  
"Shh...don't talk so loud...father and mother will hear."  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Justi asked again in a faint whisper  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this story, alright?" Dieen said, "Listen, today when I went to the market, a young boy came over to me and tried to take our money when I went through one of the alleys. I defended myself and slit his throat with...father's knife...I killed him. So don't tell anyone. It has been on my conscience since this afternoon and I needed to tell someone. Keep it secret...can I trust you?"  
  
Justi got her fingers and rode them across her lips, as if she was zipping up her mouth. She always did this when her sister told her something or when she saw her do something bad. Like that time when Dieen grabbed a King Cobra that was about to strike both of them and crushed its skull with her fingers. Justi didn't know how she did it.  
  
"Okay, good. Go back to sleep." Dieen left the room, not making a sound.  
  
Justi knew that her sister was different. She would chant all sorts of words and get all sorts of stuff in return. Dieen told her once that everyone has a certain talent, and when she asked her what talent she had, Dieen responded, "Healing." Although Justi didn't understand her, she didn't question her big sister. Dieen was strong, even for a ten year old, and no one ever double-crossed her. Some of the local people thought that she was evil and had put false claims against her. Fortunately, her father, Priest Karim, dismissed all claims, and no harm was put on her sister. She soon fell asleep, but in the morning, she wished that she hadn't got up.  
  
When the family was being served breakfast, a loud knocking came on their door. [Who could that be?] Justi wondered.  
  
"Priest Karim? We need to talk to your daughter." Her father opened the door to see two guards standing there. Justi heard her sister mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Dieen? Come with us..." ordered one of the guards  
  
In a silent whisper, Dieen replied, "No."  
  
"Are you resisting Pharaoh's orders?" the other guard demanded.  
  
"What is this about?" shrilled Justi's mother. No one answered her. Dieen stood up and walked towards the guards. "No, I'm not resisting Pharaoh's orders. I'm resisting you. What do you want from me?"  
  
Angered by the girl's refusal to come quietly, one guard said, "A witness believes that they saw you murder a young boy." Both parents were shocked, and the mother almost fainted.  
  
Dieen smiled, and it was because she was laughing. "Fine...Take me away." And she held out her arms so they could pull her along.  
  
"Dieen! Is this statement true?" Karim asked. Once again, she smiled, but she didn't answer him. Justi was almost close to tears. This was something that Dieen told her what would happen if she told anyone...but she didn't say anything. She ran to her room and cried softly on her pillow. What is going to happen to her? Her only sister?  
  
The next thing that she knew was that she was being asked all sorts of questions about Dieen. She didn't answer any of them. Finally, the guard that was interrogating her grabbed both her wrists and painfully squeezed them. Before he broke them, she screamed out everything that her sister had done from the Cobra to the dead boy. The guards smiled as they watched Justi cry over her sister and her near-broken wrists.  
  
When the guards taking Justi back to her parents, she saw Dieen walk hand- in-hand with two more guards down the opposite hallway.  
  
"DIEEN!" she yelled as she broke free of the guards hands. She ran towards her sister and before she could say anything, Dieen said, "Don't worry sister, I'll be okay. I'm going to a place were I be me and not be killed for it."  
  
With tears in her eyes, Justi watched as her sister broke free of the guards by easily snapping their wrists. Then to everyone's horror, the two guards began to choke and Dieen stood motionless before them staring at them with her bloody eyes.  
  
"Dieen! Stop!" Her mother cried...but she didn't. She continued to stare at the two guards until they died. They did, and the two guards that were interrogating Justi were too scared to do anything.  
  
"That is what you get for hurting my sister, my family, and I." She began to laugh manically as she put her hands, palms facing outwards, on her chest. Dieen began to chant and two bright lights began to form from her palms. Suddenly, two fireballs emerged from her palms and she shot them out towards the two remaining guards. They were sent flying backwards.  
  
"I'm going to a place were I can be free." Justi was now crying as she realized that her sister wasn't the kind, loving one she thought. Something or someone was inside her, making her do all these evil things.  
  
Soon, the Pharaoh [1] arrived from behind Dieen. Before she could do anything, he unleashed the power from his Millennium Item and sent her soul to the Shadow Realm. Dieen mouthed out the words, 'Goodbye' to her sister before her eyes went vacant, before her soul was pushed away into a dark, scary and merciless Realm. Justi fell to her knees...but she didn't cry this time. Whatever was in her sister was gone now, it was dead, it wouldn't hurt anyone again...and her sister was free.  
  
But Justi was wrong...evil, unfortunately, lives forever.  
  
*~*~*Two years later*~*~*  
  
"Goodnight" Justi mumbled out to her parents. She entered her room and threw her wig at her mirror in anger. [Why do I have to wear that thing? Oh yeah, that way I can look normal.] She undressed herself and slipped under the covers. [Why can't anyone in this stupid city respect others for who they are?! Why does everyone have to look at status and appearance all the time? IT'S NOT FAIR!] She wasn't going to sleep tonight...she knew that. She decided to go out and talk a walk—or just stare at the pale white moon.  
  
She silently crept out of her bedroom, and walked towards a secret exit her and her dead sister found when they were little. She missed her so much. Justi wiped away a tear as she slowly made her way through one of the main corridors in the palace. Her family, along with most of the other Priest's families lived within the Pharaoh's palace.  
  
She made it past the two guards on watch easily and finally made outside onto the balcony in the cool night air. She looked up at the moon and wondered if her sister could see her. Justi also wondered if a world with tolerance and peace between people of different race, colour and status could ever be accomplished. She sighed...and chuckled to herself. [Not the way things are going now.]  
  
Then, she heard something behind her...it sounded like footprints. She turned around to face the thing behind her. The thing moved slowly into the moonlight and she noticed that it could be a servant boy...he had dirty blonde hair and was wearing the standard brown robe. He had deep brown eyes...she began to get scared.  
  
"Please," she whispered, "Don't tell anyone that I'm here. Please don't."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm a servant, you're probably a priestess...you do the math."  
  
Justi understood now. If he told anyone, no one would listen anyways; he was a servant after all. "Oh. Well, don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"If...?"  
  
"If...what?" she asked.  
  
"You won't tell a soul if I do something for you. What do you want?" he explained.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Justi said dumbly.  
  
"No, you just can't think of anything."  
  
"Alright...fine." She said. "I won't tell a soul that you were here if...you stay out here and keep me company. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine by me." He moved up, slowly, towards her. He rubbed his hand on his already dirty robe. "Uh, my name is Jouonuchi, but you can call me Jou." Justi shook his hand. It was very rough, and had many scratches that were probably made from working in the fields.  
  
"My name is Justika, but you can call me Justi." She then removed her hand from his grip and noticed that she had blood on it. "Oh no...Jou, you're bleeding!"  
  
He withdrew his hand and shook his head quickly, "No...I'm not. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Give me your hand." She demanded. He showed her his palm, and she noticed that one of the scars reopened to let loose a slow trickle of blood that was staining his hand.  
  
"Don't worry that always happens...it'll stop."  
  
"Yeah...don't come crying when you get a new breed of bacteria growing on you." She looked around and found a pail of water; she pulled him over to it and made him wash his hands in it. She then took a piece of soiled linen from a nearby laundry heap and washed it in the water as well. Before he could protest, she bandaged his entire hand and put pressure on the cut with her hand. A faint glow came from her fingertips as she felt a stinging pain in her own hand where Jou's cut was. She drew her hand back and noticed that the blood had stopped staining the piece of linen. She didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Thanks...Justi." He said quietly.  
  
"Don't mention it." She smiled. And so did he.  
  
It was well into the night before they stopped talking to one another and agreed that they better get back to their families. Jou suggested that they should meet every once in a while here. She agreed happily; Justi really liked Jou...and she didn't care that he was a servant. They talked about their families, their siblings, and their friends. Jou's father was a farmer and a carpenter. His mother was a seamstress; she made most of the linen to make the clothes for his village. He had no siblings...and he worked in the Pharaoh's fields with his father.  
  
She told him that her father was Priest Karim, and that her mother was a Priestess. Her family was highly respected. She didn't tell him about her dead sister. She also told him about her plans for a better world. He wanted the same thing...but told her not to get her hopes up. They lived in a twisted world...and there was nothing either of them could do about it. She said that she would keep hoping until the day she died.  
  
She returned to her home, getting past the guards with ease. She crawled under the covers and wondered why her hand glowed, how Jou's cut healed so fast and why she felt pain. Then, she remembered what her sister had said when she asked her how she killed the Cobra.  
  
"Everyone has a gift, sister."  
  
"What's mine, Dieen?"  
  
"Healing, my sister...you have the curing touch."  
  
Justi then fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams.  
  
[1] The Pharaoh mentioned here isn't Yami, but his dad. Remember, both Justi and Yami are the same age.  
  
\\ That is only part of my past, Elaya. Do you need to get up or anything? \\  
  
Still half asleep, I managed to say // Nah, I'm good. That 'Jou' resembles my friend Joey...Is everyone in the world a re-incarnation of someone from the past? //  
  
\\ I do not know. Most likely...\\  
  
// I think that you looked so cute when you were little. // I smiled. // What time does the next memory take place? //  
  
\\ The Prince Yami's 10th birthday brunch. \\  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day in Egypt and Justi's family was gathered around a table outside. They sat in front of the Pharaoh and his son, Yami, who was celebrating his tenth birthday. Yami was already beginning to take responsibility of being the next Pharaoh because his father was very sick. Although he was very young, he already knew how to deal with problems, read and interpret the scriptures...he was ready to take charge of all of Egypt.  
  
While the grown-ups talked, Justi was looking around in the fields for Jou...and maybe, if she could recognize him, his dad. She had barely eaten anything on her plate, just the fruit. The previous night, Jou and her were talking about the Prince and what they thought he could do to change the society. After they said what they thought, they burst out laughing knowing that it wasn't gonna come true.  
  
After her parents and the Pharaoh had stopped talking, Justi asked her mother quietly, "Can I be excused?"  
  
"Honey," her mom started, "The brunch is just getting started."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Her mom looked very displeased at her daughter but allowed her to leave the table. Before Justi left, she grabbed a piece of fruit, bowed and curtseyed to the Pharaoh and the Prince then left in the direction of the fields.  
  
She arrived at the grain fields first, and found Jou right away. He was very close to where she was standing.  
  
"Jou!" she exclaimed softly.  
  
"Hey, Justi...how's it going?"  
  
"Great! Here, I got you some breakfast." Justi smiled as Jou took the fruit.  
  
"I'll eat it later; after I'm done my work." He turned around and noticed that the slave master, Bakura, was coming their way. "You better get out of here. The slave master is coming." Justi heard the cruel snap of the whip as it came in contact with an old man's back. She walked away from the fields, but stayed close enough to come back to Jou when the slave master left his area. The slave master had long white hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a long white robe that was hemmed at the sides with a pale blue.  
  
He noticed that a slave had stopped working and was taking a breather. "Keep working, you pathetic slave." He snapped the whip on the man's neck as he cried out in pain. "Yes, master." The man said slowly. It was then that Justi noticed this man looked a lot like Jou...it was his father.  
  
Jou had stopped working to hear his dad get the whip, and he whirled around so he didn't see it. Bakura walked over to him and gave him the whip as well. "You too, slave boy." Jou collapsed in the sand, holder his shoulder where the stinging pain of the whip remained. Jou's father called out, "No! Stop! Don't hurt the boy, please!" as he rushed to his son's side.  
  
Bakura showed no mercy as he got a knife from one of his holsters, and sliced Jou's father's arm. Instantly, a large puddle of blood formed at their feet as the man fell to the ground.  
  
"Next time, don't question my doings!" Bakura kicked Jou's father in the side, and walked away.  
  
"Dad! Are you alright?!" Jou was crying. He didn't want his dad to die.  
  
"Yes..." he croaked as he held his upper arm, trying to stop the flow of blood.  
  
"We need to get you some help. Come on!" Jou cried. His father's eyes began to close up and his breathing was slowing down. Bakura had slashed a main artery into pieces...so Jou's father was dying because of blood loss.  
  
Justi began to run back to Jou to try and heal his dad like she healed him. When she got there, it was too late. Jou's father went lifeless in his arms, and Jou began to cry softly. Justi began to cry as well...she could have helped him if she left her hiding place sooner instead of waiting for that white-haired jerk to leave.  
  
"Dad," Jou sniffed between sobs. Justi turned around and ran away. She couldn't help the dad...or Jou anymore. She returned to the brunch. She noticed that many of the other servants were beginning to gather around Jou and his dead father...to offer condolences. Finally, some people picked up the dead man and went inside a little house to begin the burial process. Wiping away her tears, and making sure she didn't look like she just witnessed a murder, she went back to her seat and sat quietly.  
  
She noticed that her parents were smiling...a lot. Apparently, they were done eating and were about to leave. Her mother hugged her and pulled her along towards their rooms. Her father stayed behind to talk some more. Justi knew that something was up, but she didn't care. Her friend's father was just killed, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Knowing that Jou wouldn't be waiting for her at the balcony, she walked slowly towards it. When she got there, she put her head in her hands and cried. [Poor Jou.] She thought. [Poor, poor Jou.] She looked up towards the moon, staring at its size and pale white colour. [I wonder if Jou's dad can talk to my sister...] Then, she heard something from behind her. She whirled around to see that it was a boy with spiky hair, wearing a vest and long shorts. Justi gulped [The Prince!]  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked her. She stood silent. "Well Justi?" She hadn't taken off her wig, so her orange hair wasn't visible.  
  
She remained calm. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I—I couldn't sleep."  
  
He laughed. "Where did you go today? I wanted to talk to you." What was she going to say? 'I went to the fields and saw my best friend's dad get murdered. That's all.'?  
  
"I went for a walk." She lied.  
  
"You're lying." He said with a smile.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. I can tell."  
  
"Fine...the truth is I went for a walk and saw my best friend's dad get killed. Happy?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Yami bowed his head.  
  
"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it." She turned back around and looked at the moon. [Why is this guy so mature?]  
  
"What is this 'friend's' name?"  
  
"You wouldn't know." She wasn't trying to sound bitter, but the Prince wouldn't know the names of all of the people who service him.  
  
"I see. Are you going to be okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She froze...why was the Prince of Egypt touching her?  
  
"Uh...I'll be—I'll be fine." She stuttered. "What did you want to talk about at the brunch today?"  
  
"I'm sure that your parents will tell you later." Then he turned around and left. [That boy is strange. He tells me that he wants to talk, and then he doesn't. Sure is cute though.] She felt herself blush. Justi returned to her room and fell asleep instantly.  
  
// Aww, you had a crush on the Pharaoh! // I chanted in a sing-song voice when the memory ended.  
  
\\ Hush. There is more to show you...The next memory will be when I am thirteen years old. That is three years after Jou's father died. \\  
  
*~*  
  
That was a fun chapter. There's more coming up, though. The next memory scenes may have sex and the occasional violence. Happy reading! Next chapter soon!  
  
Please review! ( 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains sex.....well, actually, it's implied  
  
Chapter #9: Unknown Secrets (III)  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Justi just turned thirteen and was on top of the world. She was walking along the Nile's shore, watching the waves beat against the sandstone. She sat down and dangled her feet just above the water.  
  
"If I didn't know you, I'd give you a really hard shove right about now." A voice said from behind her.  
  
"Quiet Jou. If you did do that, I would grab you in with me. Got it?" She laughed and turned around. Jou had grown very tall in the past three years, and so had his hair.  
  
He smiled, "Yea, I know, you probably could." He sat beside her. "Here, it's for you." He gave her a tiny little box that was wrapped in a piece of coloured papyrus. "Happy thirteenth!"  
  
"Oh, Jou, you shouldn't have!" Justi took the box from him, unwrapped the gift slowly, and took out what was inside. There were three gold coloured hair ties with a winged creature engraved on them; each creature was slightly different than the next.  
  
"That way, when you can finally let your real hair out, you can tie them up with these!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Jou!"  
  
"It was nothing, really." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. She gave him a quick hug, and didn't care if the entire world saw.  
  
"When I can, I will. Did you engrave these little creatures yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, there called Pixies.they come from that Shadow game called Dual Monsters. They're these bat-winged human beings with tails and horns and really sharp claws."  
  
"Jou? It is called 'Duel' Monsters.not Dual Monsters. It's a Shadow game, only the Pharaoh and his priests play it, so how do you know about this stuff?"  
  
"Oh.well, you say tamato, I say tomato.and let's just say that I've seen some Priests battling it out by mistake." He laughed and she giggled.  
  
"These things are beautiful. Jou, you're the greatest."  
  
"Well, I have to go.Happy birthday, best wishes.and all that other jazz. Bye!" He stood up and returned to the fields.  
  
"When I can, I will." She repeated to herself as she stared at the three golden rings.but for now, she couldn't wear them because everyone in Egypt that was in high status needed to have black hair.  
  
// How sweet.Jou's really nice to you. What a friend. // I said as the memory faded.  
  
\\ I know. He was the most kind. \\  
  
//Do you still wear those hair ties? //  
  
\\ Yes, I do. They are in my hair right now. \\  
  
// And you know the pictures of the Pixies [1]? I have that card and it's one of my favourite. Coincidence? I think not! // I was beginning to sound like Sherlock Holmes.  
  
\\ Okay, this one takes place in the same year. It is when I receive the Pharaoh's sword. \\  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Wandering along one of the many corridors of the palace, Justi walks in silence. Her parents went 'somewhere' with the Pharaoh Yami, and she wasn't allowed to go; so she was stuck here.alone. She would have gone to Jou, but he was working. Being thirteen, like her, was like being a grown adult. Since the life expectancy was only 32 for both sexes, thirteen would be almost middle age. Her parents got married and her mom was pregnant when they were her age. Currently, her mom was 28 years old, and her father was 29.  
  
[It's so quiet here. Where is everyone?] She turned left into a narrow walkway that she'd never seen before. There, she saw a beautiful sword that had different coloured gems on the outside handle. The blade was a silver, medium length and had a unique type of lustre. It was odd, though, that this type of weapon wasn't guarded.at all. It was just hanging on the wall in front of Justi.  
  
She walked up to it and read a tiny passage written in hieroglyphics:  
  
The Pharaoh's sword lies here, awaiting for the right heart  
It will be heavy for those whose have a heavy heart  
It will be light for those whose spirit and faith soars  
It will be light for those whose heart is not weighed down by sin  
Only when the right heart arrives will the sword show itself to it.  
Only the right heart can take control of the Pharaoh's sword.  
  
[What in the name of Ra is this thing talking about?] Justi asked herself. Then the sword began to glow a shade of yellow. Mystical energies flew in and out of it and it began to levitate out of its holders and toward Justi. Then, it fell to the ground, right at her feet.  
  
She bent down, grabbed the handle and easily lifted it off the ground. It began to glow again, lighting up the way so she could get out of the tunnel. As she reached the entrance of the narrow hallway, she saw her parents and the Pharaoh Yami walk her way. All three of them stopped when they saw the weapon in her hand. Her mother was smiling, her father's jaw dropped, and the Pharaoh looked pleased.  
  
Yami walked up to her, "Where did you find the Pharaoh's sword?"  
  
She turned around to show him the narrow hallway.but it was gone. "Right.here."  
  
"Congratulations." He said, "You were the only person in all of Egypt, since that sword was made, to find it and be able to hold it. I must warn you that this sword is very dangerous. It can unlock different worlds."  
  
She just stood there dumbfounded. "Uh-huh.I mean-yes.I see. What do I do with it?"  
  
"Keep it safe." Yami said as he put his hand on her shoulder, again. "Make sure it does not break." He said farewell to her parents and left.  
  
Justi's parents walked towards their rooms with huge smiles on their faces. It was beginning to freak her out. Once they were all seated for dinner, she asked her mother, "What did you, father, and the Pharaoh discuss today?"  
  
Her parents looked at each other, then back at her.still smiling.  
  
"Justika, your father and I know that you are an adult now, and we want to tell you that you and the Pharaoh will be arranged to wed the second week after his sixteenth birthday. That is what we discussed at his tenth birthday with his father, and that is what we discussed today." Her mother explained.  
  
Her father, who was sitting in front of her, was smiling. "I want the best for my child." His eyes, that were usually narrow white slits with a dark hollow centre, were now wide, with the first sign of emotion in them.  
  
Justi didn't know what to say. [Should I be ecstatic? Happy? Afraid?] A million emotions buzzed in her head.  
  
"Are you okay with this, Justika?" her mother asked. Her deep, dark blue eyes were staring at her as if see could see inside her soul.  
  
"Yes." Justi replied quietly, with a nod of her head. Her mom smiled, again; and her dad sighed loudly in relief.  
  
That night, after concealing her sword under her bed, she ran outside to tell Jou the news. He was outside waiting for her, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Jou! Jou! Jou! You won't believe what I'm going to tell you right now, but- "  
  
"You and the Pharaoh will be getting married fourteen days after he turns sixteen." He interrupted.  
  
"How did you know that?" Justi asked astonished  
  
"Well," he started, "My friend, who works inside the palace heard some wedding arrangements going on, told another friend, who told another friend, who told me."  
  
"You must have all the connections." She said smiling.  
  
"Congrats." Jou said as he pulled her into a hug. "To remember this night, I suggest that we do something."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Funny that you should ask." he brought her to where the Nile River was and showed her an abandoned boat. "I found it when I was walking to the balcony; and with the information I knew, I was going to take you on a midnight boat ride." He flashed a goofy grin, "Hop in, Queen Justi." He even bowed for her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and climbed into the boat. He pushed it off of the shore and paddled with the calm waters of the Nile at night. She sat at the front to the boat watching the moonlight dance in the ripples.  
  
"Breath taking." She whispered  
  
"Don't choke now." He laughed and she smiled. "Thanks Jou.I'll never ever forget this moment. Oh, and I almost forgot to show you." Justi took off her wig to reveal that her hair was tied in a bun, with the bands that he gave her.  
  
"Those look really good on you."  
  
"I know." The boat ride didn't last too long. After about five minutes, a hole in the bottom of the boat formed and Jou had to dock it quickly. Luckily, both of them got out before it sank.  
  
"I think I now know why it was abandoned." Jou concluded as they watched it descend into the water.  
  
*~*~*Two Years Later*~*~*  
  
"Justi? Honey, are you almost done?" her mom cried from outside Justi's bedroom.  
  
"One second." She yelled. She was applying makeup to her face and rearranging her wig. She wanted to wear the hair ties that Jou gave her, but her wig had short hair, so instead, she put them on her arms. She wore a long white dress with gold trim along the neckline, the bottom and on the fanned-out sleeves. Justi was getting ready to meet the Pharaoh for his fifteenth birthday dinner, alone. Yami arranged it to get to know his future bride better and to remind her that in one year, they would be married.  
  
Justi came out of her room to get the thumbs up from her mother and a head nod from her father.  
  
"Honey, you look great." Justi thought that her dad would start sobbing. She gave both of her parents a hug and went off into the Pharaoh's dining room to see him already sitting down. He was wearing a black vest with greyish-blue pants; and of course, with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He looked up as she came in.  
  
"Hello Justi, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, your majesty.I am not late am I?" She bowed and walked over to the table were the plate was.  
  
"No, I am just early. Shall we begin?" He held up a cup and motioned her to do the same, "Let us toast. To a long and prosperous marriage and to another healthy year for all of Egypt." They clinked their cups together, and the first meal came out.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Yami asked, "How do you feel about marrying me?"  
  
Justi almost choked on her beverage. "I feel great." She managed to choke out. The truth was that she really did like him, not because she was a Pharaoh, but because he was a really nice, caring person.and because he was really cute. But, she did feel kind of weird. She was sitting next to the Pharaoh, who she was going to marry soon, and that would make her queen... [I guess] she thought [That I am scared about all of the responsibilities that I would take up.]  
  
"You're lying. There is something else on her mind."  
  
[What is with Yami? It's as if he can read me like an open book.] "I'm just worried about all the responsibilities that come with being married to.you." She told the truth; Yami was like a human lie detector.  
  
"I see." Was all that he said in return. "I mean-" Justi started, "I want to get married, I am just apprehensive about the whole thing. I really like you, Yami.and I am not lying at all."  
  
He smiled, "I know." They both went back to eating their meal.  
  
As the dinner fell silent, Justi looked up and saw a certain friend with blonde hair and brown eyes hide behind a pillar. [I can't believe him.] She thought.  
  
"My Pharaoh? Will you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
"Of course." He said as she got up from the table. Justi went behind the pillar she saw her friend hiding and surprised him by going behind him.  
  
"Jou, what in the name of Ra are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Just checking up on you, that's all."  
  
"Listen, this is very important to me and my family and the Pharaoh, so please.You are not even supposed to be here." She didn't want to tell her friend to leave but Yami wanted no one in the palace at this time. If someone found him, he would be in big trouble.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Jou." She waved him a good-bye as she went back to the table.  
  
As Jou turned to leave, a familiar voice was heard from behind him, "You were as incompetent as your father.but much more disobedient. I'm going to enjoy this." The voice laughed softly and Jou whirled around to see the slave master, Bakura, still wearing the old white robe with the pale blue trim. In an instant, Bakura had a hand around his neck and elbowed him in the back forcing him on his knees. Before Jou could strike with his legs, Bakura got a knife from one of his holsters and slit Jou's throat. Bakura released him from his powerful grip and watch him fall to the ground, curl into the fetal position and hold onto the torn flesh at his throat. Blood seeped over his hands and onto the stone.  
  
"Like your father, you will suffer the same fate." As Bakura turned to leave, a faint whisper came from behind him, "Oh my goodness, Jou!"  
  
Justi rushed to her friend's side. She had heard struggling from behind her and went to investigate it before going back to the dinner.  
  
"Jou.stay awake!" She cried as she watched her friend's eyes slowly go vacant. [He's dying.Jou's going to die.] She crawled up next to him on the sand, threw his hands off his neck and replaced them with her own. Once again, she saw her hands glow a pale yellow as Jou's blood stopped flowing. Every vein and artery that was slashed was mended..but the pain that Justi received from this wound all at once was too much, so she needed to withdraw her hands from his neck. Jou was alive, but not completely healed. By this time, Yami had begun to worry about Justi and went in the direction of where she went. When he saw the scene, he yelled, "What is going on here? Justi, are you alright?" Bakura then fled into the dark corridor, where he was never seen again.  
  
"I am fine, but he isn't." Justi said, rubbing her neck. "We have to get him help. Where is your medical area?"  
  
"This way." Yami said, as he began to lift up Jou's body.  
  
In a few minutes, they had him on a bed and bandaged. Justi and Yami had to do it because there were no doctors there. In fact no one was in the palace tonight because Yami wanted the entire palace for just Justi and him.  
  
Jou was sleeping peacefully when Justi and Yami left him.  
  
"Justi, how did you heal him?" was Yami's first question  
  
[He saw me.I could be killed for black magic.like my sister.oh no!] "I don't know what you are talking about your majesty."  
  
"You are not a very good liar, Justi."  
  
"I-I-I healed him with my hands.It's hard to explain how I did it, I don't know myself.Please, you can't tell anyone. Please don't tell!" She turned to face him, and had her hands clasped in front of her chest.  
  
"I won't tell a soul about this or the fact that he was on private grounds Justi," Yami smiled, "if you do something for me."  
  
[Those bloody 'ifs'. Jou was right.everyone uses them.] She thought. Cautiously, she asked, "What is the deed I need to perform?"  
  
"Follow me." He said, as he led her upstairs into his room..........................  
  
*~* [1] Pixie-another made up wonder. It's the exact same Pixie from Monster Rancher. She has 1450 ATK and 1100 DF.  
  
And I'll leave your imaginations up to the next part of this chapter! LOL! This was a long chappie.Justi's past is almost done.yea! This is going to be a LONG story.but don't worry, it's so worth it. (  
  
Please REVIEW! ( 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #10: Blast from the Past  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Justi awoke first, just as the sun was about to come out. She was still entangled in Yami's arms. Turning around to face him, she kissed him on the lips. He stirred and smiled, but didn't wake up. She wanted to stay with him all day, but she had to leave before anyone came back into the palace. Before she did anything, she whispered in his ear, 'I love you, my Pharaoh' and watched Yami smile again. She slowly slid out of his arms, got redressed, fixed her wig, and made it out of his room.  
  
She walked towards the medical centre in the palace to see how Jou was doing. Justi entered the centre to see Jou awake, walking around.  
  
"Morning Jou, how are you?" she said  
  
Turning around with a smile on his face, he replies, "I'm good. My throat feels a bit sore. Did you get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"I was about to ask that.but yes, I did."  
  
"Really? With whom?" he asked with a sly smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" [What does he know?] She thought.  
  
"Number one.you can't lie for beans. And number two." he said, walking towards the bed that he slept on, "I heard something last night."  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't your hair talking?"  
  
"Ha ha.funny. To demonstrate what I heard-" Jou turned around, so that his back was facing her. Then he wrapped himself in his arms, so that it appeared that someone was hugging him from the front. He started to moan and groan in a high-pitched voice, made kissing noises and then said, "Oh, Justi!"  
  
Justi couldn't contain herself and burst out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"So, who's the lucky man?" Jou asked. Then it hit him. The only person that was in the palace other than himself was."You were screwing the Phar-mphm!" Justi clamped her hand hard on Jou's mouth.  
"Yes, I was..no one must know.alright? Do I have your word, Jou? If you tell anyone, I will personally send you back to this medical centre with no hope of survival." He nodded his head and she released her hand from her mouth.  
  
"Uh..how was it?"  
  
"A real lady does not kiss and tell." She folded her arms while Jou slumped over saying. "Aw, come on!" They both laughed.  
  
// Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. // I said. I really didn't want to see my former self having sex.  
  
\\ You asked. I answered. \\ Justi responded.  
  
// Why couldn't you have just said, 'yes'. Now, every time I see Yugi- // I shuddered at the thought. // is that all of them? //  
  
\\ Apparently, so. I cannot seem to unlock anymore of my memories after that one. \\  
  
I wake up, half-expecting to be in some time warp, still stuck in Egypt, just to see my dark room. I glance over at my clock. 9:32. I walk over to the kitchen to eat my dinner. It's funny; even though I've been asleep for five hours.I'm not tired at all.  
  
My mom came home at 10:56 pm to find me watching television.  
  
"E? What are you doing up?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm watching TV."  
  
She sighs and goes into the kitchen. After yelling at me to go to bed, I return under the covers.  
  
// Hey, Justi? Did you ever figure out the power of the Pharaoh's sword? //  
  
\\ After all the time I've had with it, all I know is that it can cut people like an ordinary sword.but hurt them twice as much. \\  
  
It took me awhile before I went to sleep, but when I did, I dreamed of nothing.  
  
*~*~*Three Days Later-Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Alright! TGIF!" Joey cried. School had just ended, and I just returned from art class. Kaiba and I got 100% on that Blue Eyes drawing. Yea!  
  
"I know.let the weekend begin!" Joey and I got our books and continued to walk home together. I told him how I almost got my headphones taken away in English class, and how I tripped that girl Melissa during floor hockey in gym. Great life eh? He just laughed and told me that Tristan, Yugi, Téa and him were going to get together on Sunday and watch a movie. He invited me to come; I said that I would ask my mom first.  
  
"Mom?! I'm home!"  
  
"Hello Elaya.how are you?"  
  
"Great. Can I go watch a movie with my friends on Sunday?"  
  
"We'll see. Do you have any homework?"  
  
"I'm just about to start it. I'll be in my room." I said as I went down the hall. I changed into my normal, everyday pants and wore a green T-Shirt. All I had to do was physics and math.and a stupid religion essay about how talking in class affects everyone. Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey had to do it too. I tried to tell her that we were talking about the movie 'Bruce Almighty' which is closely related to God. She didn't believe me-and also didn't get the joke. Oh well.I guess I can't cheat the school system.  
  
"Finally, done!" I raise my arms in triumph as I completed the final trigonometry question. For some reason, I had the tune 'We are the Champions' by Queen in my head at this moment. I chose to do physics and religion first because I really hate math. It's so boring and repetitive. I check the clock near my bed. 5:59. I guess I would have been done sooner if I didn't take so many breaks. I have to call Téa back.she called me when I was doing physics to ask about the movie thing.  
  
"Ring Ring"  
  
"I'll get it!" called my mom from the kitchen. "Hello? Oh hi Téa..uh-huh. Okay, one second. ELAYA!"  
  
"COMING!" I yell back. I grab the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Elaya. Whatca doing?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just finished my homework."  
  
"You do your homework on Friday?" She asked me with a bizarre tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes. You called earlier?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the rest of the gang wanted to know if you could come to the movies with us. Can you?"  
  
"My mom said-and I quote-'We'll see.' So, I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh well, call me as soon as you can get a straight answer from her."  
  
"Duh, of course." I heard some mumbling on the other side of the phone. I think it was Téa's mom telling her to get off.  
  
Sighing, Téa responded, "Sorry Elaya, I have to go. My mom needs to use the phone.and apparently, she can't wait."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call you back when I get an answer."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up first. Then the phone rang as soon as I put it down.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to Ms. Teresa White. Is she available at the moment?"  
  
"One sec. MOM!" She ran into the kitchen and snatched the phone away from me.  
  
After a couple of head nods and an 'uh-huh' she hung up and told me that she had to go to her new office, down in the heart of Domino City tomorrow to get signed in. It would take the whole day so she told me the ground rules for being home alone. I have already memorized them.  
  
I awoke the next morning at 10:46 and the house was dead quiet. I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast. I tried to call my friends, but none of them were available. Tristan and Joey were 'out', Téa was baby-sitting, and Yugi was working. So, I decided to take a stroll down in the city.maybe find my mom. I grabbed my black trench-coat, my back-pack-which held my keys, wallet, walkman and skateboard. I was going to take the subway because I didn't know where the bus stops were.and because, I saw a sign that read: SUBWAYS with an arrow pointing up.  
  
I had to ask a few people which train to take to bring me to the city. A nice old man told me that I had to take the southbound train and get off at the station called City Centre. He also told me that it was coming soon. I paid my ticket as quickly as I could and rushed down the steps to get to the train. I heard the train come into the station, but it left as soon as I came off of the last step.  
  
"Crap" I muttered as I checked when the next train would be coming. In 30 minutes, because it was Saturday.just perfect.  
  
A small voice came from behind me, "Excuse me. When's the next train coming?" I turn around to see a little boy, who was probably a little older than ten. He had long black hair, with big purple eyes, and was wearing jeans, a blue and green striped shirt with a yellow bubble vest over it and plain white sneakers. I've seen this boy before.I know it.  
  
"Well? When's the next train coming?"  
  
"Oh, sorry.in 30 minutes."  
  
"What?! I thought they came every 15 minutes!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too..but then I checked the calendar and it said that it was Saturday, and it comes at longer intervals."  
  
"I guess that means that we're stuck here for about half an hour." He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you have somewhere to go?"  
  
"Yea, I have to meet my big brother." Big Brother? I've heard this before.Arg! Stupid memory.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm just going to the city to tour. That's all." I was trying to make conversation.  
  
"You're new here?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Yup. Just moved about a month ago. Have you lived here all your life?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was born on the outskirts of the city..you know like the suburbs. Then I moved into the actual city of Domino City. So, technically, yea. I did live in this area my entire life."  
  
"Cool." I said. The young boy smiled and held out his hand, "My name is Mokuba.what's yours?"  
  
His name.Mokuba. Mokuba.My eyes went wide when I realized who his was. I can't believe that I didn't recognize him. "Mokuba, I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Elaya." I smiled as I kneeled down to become eye level with him. "Remember back at the orphanage, do you remember me? I was that little scrawny girl with the pigtails who always used to come over the boys' play area. I used to help your brother fight off the bullies. Remember?"  
  
He whispered my name then his eyes also went wide. "Elaya!!" he cried as he hugged me. He threw me off balance and I landed on my butt on the hard ceramic tiles of the station. He buried his long hair in my abdomen and cried, "Elaya! I'd never thought I would see you again! Wow! It's really you!" He kept a tight grip on me as I replied,  
  
"Yes, it's really me. Is it really you?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Of course! Seto will be so happy!" We kind of just stayed like that for awhile before Mokuba let go of the hug and stood up.  
  
"Where did you go? What happened? Who-"  
  
"Easy there, Mokuba. I'll tell you my life story after the orphanage.just one question at a time." I interrupted. He smiled.  
  
"Okay, first thing first. Where did you go after leaving the orphanage?"  
  
"Toronto, Canada. Then, Vancouver.then back to Toronto.then a short stay in Europe, America, and Africa.and then I returned here."  
  
"Uh." Apparently, he was searching for a question. "Do you go to Domino Public High School?"  
  
"Yup. I sure do."  
  
"Maybe you've seen my brother."  
  
"I probably have, but, I probably didn't recognize him. I barely recognized you! Look how big you are!" I was sounding like a long lost grandparent who hasn't seen her grandchild in over 20 years.  
  
He smiled. "And look how much you've grown! You're a giant!"  
  
I laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was talking to one of my only friends from the orphanage.that I haven't seen in six years. What a place to meet-a subway station.  
  
Before we knew it, we talked for 25 minutes. He told me that Seto had his own company and that their foster dad disappeared.which meant that these two were on their own again. Mokuba also said that his big brother made an amusement park and was taking good care of him. As we stood along the edge of the station, I heard another familiar voice from behind me, and this one was one I didn't want to hear.  
  
"Hey, look!" a masculine voice said behind me and Mokuba, "it's Joey's pet."  
  
I turned around, rolled my eyes and said, "Give it a rest you barbaric ape. Oh wait. I think that I shouldn't call you an ape, I'd be offending the animal kingdom." It was those pathetic punks from the first day that I met Joey. The one who spoke was the same tall, brown haired, brown eyes moron that I tripped. Mokuba was laughing quietly.  
  
"What you laughing at punk?" The tall one sneered.  
  
"You." Mokuba put plainly. I was shocked to know that Mokuba had gotten tougher over the years and wasn't so afraid. I was shocked, but pleased.  
  
The tall boy was infuriated at both me and my friend. "That's it!" Before either of us could respond, he ran up to us and pushed Mokuba. He lost his balance and fell in between the subway tracks. He was inches away from the live wires.  
  
The tall boy was grinning. "Oops, I didn't mean to push him that hard." His friends behind him weren't laughing. This boy was cruel and evil.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't mean to do this hard either!" I punched him in his stomach and he fell to the ground. "Mokuba, don't move!" I called out to him. Then, I heard it. The recognizable sound of a train running at full speed.I then saw the white lights of the train coming out of the tunnel.  
  
"Elaya!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
I acted on impulse. I jumped from the station floors and landed just in front of Mokuba. The train was coming fast, and yet everything was in slow motion. I grabbed hold of Mokuba, spun around and headed for the little safety ledge under the station just as the train whizzed by us. I held Mokuba in my lap, and bent my legs so that my knees were in my face. I knew that I was squishing him, but there was limited room in the safety ledge that used in situations like this. I held Mokuba close to me and he held on to me for dear life.  
  
A couple of seconds past as neither one of us breathed. Soon the train started up again, and left.  
  
"Mokuba? Are you alright?" I asked him after taking a shaky breath. The poor thing was shaking when he replied, "Yea.can we-can we get out now?"  
  
We came out of our hiding spot, careful not to hit the live wires. I lifted him back on the station's platform and he helped me back up on it as well. The boy who pushed Mokuba in the tracks in the first place was no where to be seen. All of his so called friends were gone as well. Mokuba and I waited for the next train in a hug.in silence.  
  
. We finally got on the train and realized that the entire cart was empty. We were the only living things in the train.  
  
"Cool," I said, "we're on a ghost train." He laughed. We sat down on two seats closest to the exit doors. I asked him over a billion times if he was alright. He said that he had been through worse.  
  
"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't think that you'll believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I had my soul sucked out of me and was living in a card.and was trapped twice in a Virtual Game.Still think that I'm telling the truth?"  
  
"Not really, but those are real good conversation starters."  
  
Our stops were next; both of us were going to City Centre. We got off the train, out of the train station and came to a city that was filled with towering buildings.  
  
"Since you're not doing anything Elaya, why don't you come along with me and say hello to Seto? I'll point out stuff along the way."  
  
"Sure. Where too little tour guide?" We walked about four blocks and Mokuba was doing a fine job at being a tour guide. He told me what every building was. Soon, we were at the building were my friend Seto was waiting. I didn't get a chance to see the name but Mokuba explained that I was in his brother's business building. He said that he was waiting on the 45th floor, so we had to take the elevators.  
  
About 30 seconds later, we were at the floor. Mokuba explained that this building had the fastest and up-to-date technology ever made. Dragging me along, he showed me his brother's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" was the response from the inside of the door.  
  
"Hey big brother! I'm here. I had a little trouble getting here from the subway. I have a surprise for you." Mokuba cried. I just stood there like an idiot, not moving, not speaking, just standing. Was I nervous about seeing Seto again? Afraid of what happened to him? I was very curious if he was still that nice boy from back in the orphanage.The door to Seto's office opened. There stood a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing everything in black. I couldn't believe it. Why didn't I see this before? This was Kaiba.this was my oldest friend who was in my art class..Seto Kaiba..the guy who owned KaibaCorp..his own business that made things for Duel Monsters..He had a smile on his face, but then it disappeared when he saw me.  
  
"Surprise!" Mokuba cheered. "Remember Seto? It's Elaya! Remember from the orphanage? She's here!"  
  
"Nice to see ya again Seto. Or do you prefer being called Kaiba nowadays?" I smiled and held out my hand. He stared at it just like he did in art class. I think that he was more surprised to the fact that we had the same art class, sat right in front of each other, and didn't put two-and-two together to realize who we were. So was I.  
  
"Nice to see you again too." Was all he said. He didn't look that happy to see me at all.  
  
*~*~*Flashback-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
A young girl with orange pigtails wearing a pale blue jumper arrived at the orphanage's doors. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. No one could tell that she had green eyes.they were bloodshot. Instantly, the people working there showed her to her room. They explained that one floor was for girls and the other for boys. The employee opened the door to reveal a small room with two beds, one dresser, and one window. She then left the young girl to unpack. The girl went to the window and stared outside. [At least I'm not alone] She wiped away her tears and decided to go downstairs to see what everyone else was doing.  
  
The play room was buzzing with kids: big, small, round, slim, old, and young. She made her way to the book shelf and took out a book. It was the story of Peter Pan, her favourite. She sat quietly and finished reading it in less than 15 minutes. She had to read fast because other people were waiting to read it. The girl looked around once more and found an old upright piano. She climbed up on the seat, lifted the wood that concealed the keys and began to play 'American Patrol.' Most of the kids didn't notice, but one did. He had long black hair, big purple eyes and was wearing a light brown sweater with grey pants.  
  
"That was cool. What other songs do you know?" He asked.  
  
"Uh." She began to think. "I don't know the name of it, but I know another song." She played it and he applauded when she was done. The girl smiled and said, "Thank you, thank you.oh please, you are too kind." as if she was on a stage being watched by millions.  
  
"My name is Mokuba.what's yours?" he held out his hand  
  
"My name is Elaya," the girl said as she shook his hand. "Do you want to learn a song?"  
  
"I don't know anything about music."  
  
"Don't worry, it's really easy." She began to teach him the right hand-the melody part-of 'Chariots of Fire.' After a few minutes, they played it together, very slowly. "See?" Elaya said, "Was it that hard?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and they both laughed.  
  
"Mokuba! There you are!" A voice said from behind them. Another young boy, about her age-around 10 years old-was walking towards them. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue vest with brown pants. "Oh. Did you make a new friend?" he asked when he reached them.  
"Her name's Elaya, big brother, and she teached me a song!" Mokuba said. They both played it again, very slowly, making a lot of mistakes. Mokuba's brother introduced himself as Seto and told her that they'd see her around. Then both of the two boys left. [This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.] Elaya thought, remembering that line from Casablanca, and smiled.  
  
The head director of the place then said that it was lunch time and that everyone should meet in the dining room. Elaya followed the crowd as she ended up in this large room with a lot of tables. There were people handing out the meals and being the new girl, no one wanted to sit beside her. So instead, she sat alone.but not for long. Soon, Mokuba and Seto came up to her table  
  
"Thought you could use some company." Seto said. They all sat down and ate quickly. Another bell sounded, and Mokuba explained that that meant it was time to return to your rooms. They said goodbye to each other and left.  
  
Before she knew it, it was bed time. She couldn't sleep.which was odd for her since she could usually fall asleep easily anywhere. Even though it was forbidden to leave your room after bed time, she decided to do so. She opened the door and made her way downstairs. She went to the reading area and read books until she felt tired. It was then she noticed Mokuba and Seto enter the room. All of them were shocked to see one another but whispered a quiet 'Hello.'  
  
Elaya got an idea. "Can you guys sleep?" They shook their heads from side to side. "Choose a book and I'll read it too you guys like a bed time story. Does that sound good?" Mokuba nodded and Seto did afterwards. They returned to Seto and Mokuba's room with Peter Pan. She was only half way through the book when both of the brothers were sleeping. She ended up sleeping in the chair that she was sitting on. Luckily, in the morning, she made it back to her room before the employees could check on her.  
  
A few days later, when the girls and boys were in their designated outdoor play area, Elaya left her area to go see what Seto and Mokuba were doing. No one in the outdoor play area liked her because she looked different. Everyone in this orphanage had never seen such an odd colour of hair. Elaya also didn't like the games the girls played. They were so boring.all they would do was play with dolls, hopscotch, and skip. It was fun at first, but that's all they would do. No one would play hide-and-seek or tag because they were going to get there dresses dirty. She wasn't allowed to play dolls because hers perished in the fire. Elaya secretly left her area climbed the fence and was in the boys' area. It was the same as hers, but they had a sandbox.  
  
She walked around and then heard someone cry. She hid behind a bench nearby and watched as some bullies pick on.Mokuba.  
  
"You cry-baby.Do you want your bottle?" A big boy said.  
  
"Or how about a change of diaper?" One of the big boy's friends said. There were three of them, who all started to laugh at the crying Mokuba.  
  
"Back off." Seto said who appeared beside him. "If you want someone to pick on, pick on me!"  
  
"Isn't that cute. The little baby can defend for himself, so he needs his brother to fight for him." The big one said.  
  
"I am not a baby! Stop calling me that! Stop picking on me!" Mokuba yelled between sobs.  
  
"And whatca gonna do about it? Send over your brother every time you're in trouble?" one of the other bullies said.  
  
Seto then stood protectively in front of Mokuba. "If you wanna get to him, you'll have to get through me first!"  
  
"Fair enough." One of the bullies said. The big one yanked Seto by the collar and pulled him off the ground. Seto tried to kick the bully and get out of his grip, but the bully then slammed Seto to the ground.  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba cried as he watched his brother slowly get up, but then fall back down.  
  
Finally, Elaya couldn't watch anymore of this. "You call that 'fair enough'? You had them out numbered." She snorted as she emerged from the bench. "Picking on younger kids..tsk tsk..you should be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
The bullies stared at her.and began to laugh. "What are you laughing at, fatty?" Elaya shouted to the big one. The bully looked shocked and also sad. "Oh, it hurts doesn't it? Sometimes people can take that sort of punishment for a long time, others not so long.but even the strongest person begins to cry. Some can hold it for seconds, others minutes, but sooner or later the pain of name-calling begins to grow and slowly, but surely, everyone cracks."  
  
The big one looked nervously at the skinny girl with the pigtails. "Do you know how it feels to be made-fun of? You dim-witted, narcissistic, imprudent, moron..do you? Because believe me.if you were in Mokuba's shoes, you'd be just as big a baby." [He's being to crack.my plan is working.] "You think that you're perfect? That there isn't one thing wrong with you that no one can point out and laugh at? Because I see an entire ton of stuff I can laugh at just from your face. Now, listen closely, do you want me to show everyone how I can make you cry? Or do you want to apologize to everyone that you've hurt?"  
  
The big bully just kept on staring and whispered a 'Sorry' to Mokuba and Seto and was off. Elaya handed Mokuba a tissue to wipe his eyes. She helped Seto up.  
  
"You okay?" she asked with caring eyes.  
  
He nodded meekly, "Thanks." She smiled. "Next time, though" Seto started "Mind your own business." Her smile faltered as she nodded. "Okay, sorry." She whispered. She began to leave when she heard Mokuba say,  
  
"Big brother, why did you say that for? She was just trying to help!" Seto didn't respond.  
  
She returned to the girls' area and cried. She thought that she had lost her only friends.even though the only reason why she did what she did was because they were in trouble. She didn't understand why Seto said that. All she knew was that she was alone again, and no one there for her.  
  
She sat alone in the corner when three girls came up to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why is the baby crying?" she heard one of the girls say. They all giggled. These three girls were the most snobby out of all the girls there.  
  
"Not now. Leave me alone." Elaya muttered.  
  
"But babies need 24-hour supervision." The same girl said.  
  
"She said 'leave me alone!'" a voice shouted. Elaya looked up and saw Seto and Mokuba standing near the gate.  
  
"Excuse me?" one of the girls said.  
  
"Leave her alone." Seto repeated.  
  
Elaya stood up. "You heard me and him perfectly well the first time!" Seto and Mokuba walked up and stood beside her. They all folded their arms over their chests. The three girls stared backing away.  
  
"I guess that it isn't fun when the game is fair!" Seto said. All three of them walked up to the girls causing them to move backwards.stepping and falling in a puddle of mud. The girls screamed and ran back to their rooms to get clean.  
  
Elaya faced Seto and Mokuba, "Thanks" She held out her hand and Seto shook it with a smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Seto! Can Elaya come with us for lunch?" Mokuba said looking up to his big brother. I noticed how uncomfortable Seto looked so I said, "Is it noon already? I'm sorry but I have to get home. I need to.uh.vacuum the house and clean up.and stuff.so I can't make it today. Sorry, maybe next time." Mokuba looked really disappointed. I waved goodbye and raced towards the elevators and ran back towards the train station. I got on the next train going Northbound and ran home.  
  
Please review, if you can! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #11: The Return  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I can't believe it.Seto and Mokuba.I've finally met them after 6 long years. I can't believe it.  
  
\\ Then why was Seto Kaiba so apprehensive? \\  
  
// Maybe he still hasn't forgiven himself yet.// I thought.  
  
\\ What did he do? \\  
  
// Long story. //  
  
\\ Believe me, I have no where to go. In fact, I can't go anywhere. \\ Justi answered.  
  
// Well, one day, when I was at the orphanage, when the three of us were closer friends, I invited Mokuba to come and fly kites with me. Seto didn't want to go because he was punished for pushing a boy who took Mokuba's toy. Anyways, my kite got stuck in a tree and Mokuba began to climb the tree to get it for me. When he reached the kite and was descending, he lost his footing and fell.which caused him to twist his ankle.  
  
After he got it bandaged, we returned to Seto who was waiting at the door for us. I told him what happened, how it was an accident. But he got mad.curled up his fist and punched me in my face. It didn't hurt that much, but he avoided me until the day I left.which was three days later. I forgave him, but I guess that he didn't forgive himself. I don't know if this is the case though. So don't trust my word. He could just be a jackass and just not like me anymore! //  
  
\\ I see. Well, you have all school year to talk to him about it. You two are in the same art class, and have one lunch together.right? \\  
  
// Yea.I just wonder what he'll do. // I cut off communication with her after that. I didn't know what else to say. Why did Seto turn out to be so mean and cruel to everyone, especially Joey? What happened to that nice guy that used to be so..nice? In the words of an English man, 'Change is the only constant.' Whatever......that statement contradicts itself..Never liked English before..never made any sense. I lied down on the couch pulled out a magazine and began to read. I yawned once to find myself in a dark room.  
  
It wasn't pitch black, but it was a hazy shade of grey. Out of no where, puffs of smoke came into the room and regrouped in the centre of the room. They grow in numbers and began to take shape.a shape of a human. It had long black hair with a translucent body. It was wearing a long dress which seemed to have to no end.it was made of smoke, just like the rest of her. On one hand, she had long sharp claw-like nails that began to grow and harden. On the other hand, she had long tentacles to replace fingers. She opened her eyes to reveal a blood shade of red.  
  
"Hello sister." She said.Dieen! This creature is Dieen! But how? Didn't she die?  
  
"I want to inform you that I'm coming. I am coming for you. It gets awfully lonely in the Shadow Realm and I want you and some of your friends to join me to keep me company.to add to my power." I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I turned to my side to see Justi, wearing my clothes, using my body to talk to her sister. I looked at my hands and noticed that I was the translucent one.  
  
"You are not Dieen, evil spirit." I heard Justi say.  
  
"Good bye my sister.I will be seeing you soon." She then disappeared leaving me and Justi alone in the dark. I felt something pulling at my leg, this black blob and it began to pull me under the surface where the Shadow Realm was.where all the evil is sent to live in torment forever.  
  
I awoke with a start. The doorbell began to ring. Before I could get to it, it stopped. I checked my watch, 5:31. I must have fallen asleep while reading a magazine. I shook my head, trying to forget the warning.  
  
// Did you see that dream? You were there.and so was your sister! //  
  
\\ I know. I suggest that you take caution in everything that you do. She has Shadow powers and is quite dangerous. \\  
  
Now, I have even more things to worry about.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
Mokuba and I ate our lunch in silence. I didn't know what to say. I can't believe that Elaya's back.I thought that I would never see her again. I returned to my office and shut the door behind me and threw myself at my chair. I opened up my computer and began to read over some documents. Why was I so tired? It's only 5:30. I took one last look at the screen, blinked, and reopened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my office anymore. I was in a dark room, and grey puffs of smoke began to form a human in front of me. She had dark hair and blood coloured eyes. Her hands were odd. One had long pointed nails that looked like they were swords, and the other hand long tentacles that could strangle someone. The woman smiled and said, "Welcome Seth."  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba. Where am I?" I can't believe that I'm talking to a dream.  
  
"No, you are Seth. Priest Seth. And you know it. Don't deny your past. Now, listen carefully. If I recall, you were the one who testified against me; saying that I killed the boy for no reason. You brought me here Seth, and I'm bringing you down with me. I am coming Seth.I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I shouted, "This is a dream."  
  
"A dream?" she laughed cruelly, "Tell me Seth, would you be able to feel this in a dream?" She shot out her sword fingernails and cut me on my shoulder. It hurt like hell, and I could feel the blood oozing out of me. I looked at her, holding my shoulder.  
  
"I thought not. I am coming for you.and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She then disappeared. Her shrill, evil laugh was stuck in my ears. I feel to the ground, still holding my shoulder. I looked up and realized that I was back in my office. My phone was ringing. When I went to answer it, the phone stopped ringing and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. That dream.what did that thing mean? Holding my shoulder, I continued to read the documents trying to forget what happened.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"That'll be $5.50. Thank you, goodbye." I called out to the last customer of the day.  
  
"Yugi!" My grandfather called. "Make sure that you close up! If you're not too busy, clean up the back room. I almost got lost in there."  
  
I laughed, "Alright Grandpa." I closed up the shop by putting that sign 'We are closed!' on the door and headed towards the back room. After about half and hour later, I sat down to rest a few minutes. Who knew that rearranging boxes could be so tiring? I yawned and shut my eyes. I opened them a few minutes later to find myself in a dark room. I tried to feel the wall that I was resting on that was behind me, but it wasn't there. I look around to see billows of smoke twirl in a spiral to make a human being. She had grey skin, with long black hair and with eyes that were a shade of red that scared me. Her dress was made from wispy smoke and so was her body. Her lips curled into a thin smile.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh."  
  
Instantly, Yami-the spirit inside my Millennium Puzzle-appeared and I became a translucent spirit. "What do you want spirit?"  
  
"I want your puzzle Pharaoh. When I can get enough power, I can unlock the Shadow Realm with it for eternity, and nothing will stand in my way. Once the Shadow Realm is free, I will take over and no one will be shown mercy. It is the puzzle that separates your world from my world.and I need it to join them again."  
  
"I won't let you take it."  
  
"I know.I'm here to tell you that I am coming. I am coming very soon."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
She laughs. "You probably don't remember.it's a shame.My name was Dieen, but now I am known as the Queen of the Shadow Realm. Believe me Pharaoh, I will take what I want.and I will do whatever it takes to get it." She disappears, and the floor beneath us turns into black quicksand. As Yami and I are about to go down, I hear someone call my name. I open my eyes to see my grandfather shaking me.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright? You were shaking."  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa.it was just a-a bad dream."  
  
\ That didn't seem like a dream to me, Yugi. That was real, I could sense it. If your grandfather hadn't woken you up, we would have been in the Shadow Realm. That spirit, Dieen, means business. \  
  
/ That's what I'm afraid of Yami. What more could she want besides the Puzzle? /  
  
\ I don't know Yugi.I don't know. \  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I was waiting for Téa on my front porch, to go to the movies, when Joey came up the steps.  
  
"Hey, mind if I wait with you?" he asked. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a green jacket over it and blue jeans. I was wearing my black pants, a pale yellow tank-top and my black trench coat over it, even though the temperature suggested that I shouldn't be.  
  
"Not at all.do you want something to drink or something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine." It was silent for the next couple of minutes. Luckily, Téa, along with Yugi and Tristan, showed up momentarily at my door.  
  
"What movie are we gonna see?" asked Tristan. He was also wearing a white T- shirt but with black pants and a black jacket. Téa was wearing black shorts with a green sleeveless shirt that had a yellow collar. She also had white knee socks on.  
  
"Why don't we decide when we get there?" Téa suggested.  
  
"That could work." Yugi said. He was wearing blue jeans with a black tank top. "What's playing?"  
  
Joey shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't saying much. This was odd for him. We continued to walk to the cinema, talking about certain shows that were on last night, how Tristan almost got fired, and how Téa was still waiting for the dance school in New York to accept her. Yugi and I stayed near the end of the pack. I needed to tell someone about that dream. Maybe, since he was the host of the Pharaoh, he also got the warning.  
  
"Yug, I hafta tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I had this vision of this ghost in a dark room and she told me that she-"  
  
"-was coming?"  
  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" Although, I already knew the answer.  
  
"I had the same vision. What do you think it means?"  
  
I sighed. I told him about Justi's past, just the part about her sister and how she was sent to the Shadow Realm since no female could use magic...and that she was using it to kill people. He nodded when I was finished and muttered a quiet, "I see."  
  
We arrived at the cinema just as I finished my story. We all decided to see Bruce Almighty for a few laughs. Even at the funny parts, Joey didn't laugh at all. He couldn't seem to get comfortable in his chair. Halfway through the movie, Joey went to the washroom. He practically ran to them. I followed close behind him, excusing myself to get more soda.  
  
I entered the men's washroom, and luckily, no one else was in there.  
  
"Joey? You okay?" I called into the empty corridor. I heard something coming from the last stall, as if someone was coughing up a lung.  
  
"Joey?" I called again, before opening the stall door. I see him, with his head over the toilet seat coughing up blood. I whispered his name, and he turned around. He stood up, but then almost toppled over. I caught him before he hit his head on the stall door.  
  
"What happened?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. It was then I noticed a red stain on Joey's T-shirt. I sat him down on the floor and lifted up his shirt. Blood was dripping out of the soiled bandages and onto his pants. I quickly ripped off the bandages to find a large gash going vertical from under his left breast all the way down to his hip.  
  
"Joey? Wake up. Who did this to you?" He opened his eyes in agony but still didn't answer. I stared at him before grabbing the rest of the toilet paper to soak up the blood. He winced every time the paper would come in contact with his skin. I whispered words like, "Shh." and "Don't worry." into his ear. Without thinking, I placed my palms down on Joey's skin. He whimpered and began to shake. An open wound was one thing that you really shouldn't touch.  
  
// Justi? I need to use your healing power. //  
  
\\ You already have it in you. \\  
  
I pressed my palms on his wound gently, and slowly the blood stopped flowing and the wound healed up. As soon as I felt the pain of Joey's wound on my skin I withdrew my hands. He still had the scar, but I had all the pain that he was feeling. It receded quickly, but I felt so tired afterwards.  
  
"How'd.how'd you do that?" He asked looking at he healed skin.  
  
I managed a smile. "By the power of my Millennium Item. I have the powers of healing." We both stood. "Joey, who did that to you?"  
  
He stood quietly, sighed and said, "I don't know who it was, and it was just as if it came out of no where and slashed me when I was sleeping."  
  
"What were you cut with?"  
  
"An empty beer bottle. It just levitated from the ground and slashed me."  
  
"Come on Joey; let's go back to the theatre. Everyone's waiting. Don't tell them what I did. Alright?"  
  
"Why not? With powers like those, you could save millions of people who are worse off then me!" he protested.  
  
"I know." I said quietly, "but when I take your pain away, I feel it."  
  
"You mean that you felt the pain of glass splitting your skin?"  
  
"Yeah.I don't know how much I can take away from people. What lies uncertain is the cause of confusion. Just don't tell them.they'll probably find out later anyways."  
  
"Okay, you have my word." We returned to the theatre in silence. When Yugi asked me 'where are the drinks?' I told him that I saw a movie poster and forgot about them. I don't know if this is a supernatural occurrence, or the work of the evil inside Dieen.  
  
*~*~*Tuesday Afternoon-Art Class.Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Elaya was dreading this moment the entire day. She didn't know what to say to Seto.and it wasn't as if she could avoid him, he sat right in front of her. It would be really uncomfortable. [Perfect. He's probably gonna blow me off like on Saturday. I'll try my best to make conversation.] She thought.  
  
She went into her art class 15 minutes before lunch C was over, and there he was, reading the same black book she saw him with on the first day. It's been over a week, and he still wasn't done. The room was half full with students who were rushing to finish extra-credit assignments. The teacher appeared briefly and told the class that she'd be back in a couple of minutes. She walked over to him, and he ignored her presence as usual.  
  
"Hey Seto, how are you?"  
  
He didn't respond to her and continued to read.  
  
"Whatca reading?" she asked him. When he didn't respond for the second time, she leaned over and pulled the book from his hands.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He cried.  
  
Elaya ignored him and read the title of the book that was printed on the inside. "The Season of Passage ©.by Christopher Pike. I love this book! I didn't know you liked this type of sci-fi horror!"  
  
"Well, you don't know a lot about me." He said, trying to grab the book from her.  
  
"Where are you? Are you at the place where the cadets go to Mars?" She asked him, easily dodging his hands. She began to move across the room, moving away from Seto. He followed close behind her.  
  
Kaiba was getting angry. [Why is she so immature?] He thought as he chased her around the room. She began to read the page where Seto had left off.  
  
"Page 151," She began to recite, "Chapter 17: 'The Gorhachev looked dead. Mars was waning. Against the backdrop of the darkening globe, the Russian ship shimmered like a spot of mercury deposited on a bloody canvas.' Oh, this is a good part."  
  
"You're so immature!" Kaiba cried as more of the students began to look at them while he was trying to grab his book from her.  
  
"That was the act I was going for!" Before she could recite another word from his novel he grabbed her wrist.just as the teacher walked in.  
  
"What is going on?!" She screeched. He quickly dropped her wrist and mumbled a quick, "Nothing."  
  
"Ms. White? What do you have to say?" Mrs. Polaris asked her.  
  
"Kaiba said it all." She glanced at him for a second but then her eyes refocused on the teacher. Unfortunately, Greg, the school's biggest snitch told the teacher everything.  
  
"Detention.both of you; after school, in this class." She scolded.  
  
"For what? Reading in class?" Elaya protested.  
  
"No, but for disrupting it."  
  
"I was just reading a goddamn novel aloud! How is that disruptive?!" Elaya waved the book in the air.  
  
"You were taking people away from what they were doing.as far as I can tell; they were doing very important projects." Mrs. Polaris said.  
  
Elaya rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this.I'm being punished for reading! And you people wonder why the comprehension levels are so low!" Elaya walked back to her desk, slapped Kaiba's book down and sat in her chair, arms folded. He sat down as well, angry. Why should a CEO of a successful company have detention? It didn't make sense.  
  
Art class went by quick. Before either of them knew it, they were sitting alone, in the class for their detention. Mrs. Polaris was at her desk marking things, Kaiba was reading and Elaya had her headphones on, listening to the Rolling Stones.  
  
"I have to retrieve something in my office.neither of you can leave this room until 4:00. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Polaris questioned as she got up from her desk.  
  
"Crystal." Elaya responded. As Mrs. Polaris left, Seto Kaiba got up and grabbed his briefcase.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Seto?" Elaya said staring at him.  
  
"To a meeting; I don't even know why I stayed in here this long." He said, not looking at her. He began to make his way to the door. "You coming?"  
  
Elaya, surprised at his question, sarcastically said, "But then I'd break the rules!"  
  
"Sometimes, stupid rules are supposed to broken. Just make something up about a family emergency. You're good at lying and making up stories."  
  
"It's okay, I have no where to go after school anyways. Go on without me. I'll make up a good lie for you."  
  
Without responding, Seto left.only to be brought back seconds later by the teacher.  
  
"Nice try, Mr. Kaiba. Next time, I'll make you're detentions until 5:00." Furious, Kaiba returned to his seat.  
  
"But Mrs. Polaris, Kaiba needs to attend to a very important business meeting, don't you, Kaiba?" He stared at her and managed a quiet, 'yea'.  
  
"They'll have to wait."  
  
Elaya whispered to him, "Sorry, I tried."  
  
"Who cares? It doesn't matter." Seto whispered back.  
  
"Why do you need to get home so quickly anyways, is it on fire or something?" She asked.  
  
"No, I just need to get back to work on my new VirtuPod game system." Elaya stared at him. [I guess she doesn't know what it is.] "It's a system where you're in a virtual world and you have to fight Duel Monsters and stuff."  
  
"Cool! I wanna try that one day!"  
  
"Yeah, when it comes out on the market again."  
  
"I'll be first in line! You can count on it!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" she asked in a small murmur.  
  
He really didn't want to tell her his entire life story, so instead, he said, "Nothing much."  
  
"Come on. You're saying that after six years, you haven't done a single thing?"  
  
"I just worked to maintain KaibaCorp."  
  
"And..that's it?" He stared at her quietly. "Man, Seto, some life you've been living." She said and sunk back in her chair. [I don't get it. He just worked for 6 years.to help his stupid company? He's never been to a concert, or to the movies, or done anything fun?] She thought.  
  
"You work too hard. You should really lighten up." Again, she got no response from Kaiba. She shook her head. "Wanna catch a movie with me later?"  
  
"I don't have time for movies." He said bluntly.  
  
"Wanna get together? Go for a walk?" she suggested. For the thousandth time, she got no answer from him. "Forget it." She mumbled and sank down in her seat. "Why do you keep pushing people away? One day Kaiba, if you continue to ignore everyone and have zero social living, you're gonna wake up and realize that you're all alone.and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"Thanks for the inspiring words," Seto said with a smirk "I'll keep them in mind for a day when I care." It was then they both realized that the clock read 4:00  
  
"You can both go." Mrs. Polaris said, dismissing them with her hand. Kaiba walked through the door first, and Elaya shortly after.  
  
"Kaiba? What is wrong with you? Why are you brushing me off?" she cried.  
  
"Because Elaya, I can. And I will continue to do so. Now back off."  
  
"What happened to you Kaiba?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
He turned around and stared into her green eyes. For a second, his eyes changed. They weren't the small, narrow ones that he wore everyday; they changed into the big round ones he used to have at the orphanage. For that moment, he wanted to spill his guts out to her, but it passed. "You wouldn't understand." He turned around and walked out of the school.  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #12: Just Like Old Times.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV-Saturday Morning*~*~*  
  
Wow, I've never been up this early before. It's only 8:20.and I can't manage to fall back to sleep. I've been trying for the past hour. My mom went to work at 6:00am because her boss is a jackass and is working her like a dog. He will call her as soon as she comes home from work to come back in again to help him do stuff. Seriously, once, he called her to help him rearrange his filing cabinet.my poor mommy.  
  
Walking like Frankenstein-you know swaying back and forth-I managed to make it to the kitchen, eat something and get dressed. I returned down the hallway where the bedrooms were and noticed a small box at the corner of my mom's room. Being the curious one, I went to it and opened it, to reveal a photo album and a manila envelope. I opened the envelope to find yellow sheets of paper.adoption forms. I smiled and read some of the documents. It was funny reading over my old last name: Elaya Roberts. I haven't used that in ages. The only other place 'Elaya Roberts' was on, was my birth certificate. Every other piece of ID had 'Elaya White' written across it.  
  
It was then that I remembered the name of the orphanage Seto, Mokuba, and I went to: Fallen Angels. I read and re-read the address. This place was just on the outskirts of Domino City. I copied it onto a nearby Post-It note and put it in my pocket. I was going to visit this place today.  
  
I looked over to the navy blue album and opened it. The first picture I saw was one with Seto and Mokuba.playing chess. It had gotten a bit yellow at the edges, but I remember that day well.  
  
Seto was trying to teach Mokuba how to play chess. Mokuba wanted to play with the pieces. It was only a couple of weeks after we'd all met, and I had those big fold-out cameras and took their picture. I caught Mokuba off guard; he looked really surprised. Seto's expression was priceless: he was laughing, and had a smile on. I would pay to see that now.  
  
I skimmed through the rest of the pictures. After that one of the Kaiba brothers they were mostly of the days after the orphanage. Birthday parties, trips.stuff like that. I put everything back in the box and grabbed my coat. I was going to see the place where I met Mokuba and Seto...so long ago.  
  
What an ugly day. It's all cloudy and foggy. I hope that it doesn't rain. Oh crap, I jinxed it. Thunder and a crack of lightning hit the sky, and I pulled my jacket over my head as I went into the subway station. I made it to the ticket centre and luckily, the guy knew what stop is closet to the orphanage. I would have to get off on Downviews West Station, walk ten minutes then I'd be there. I wonder if they got that place renovated.  
  
Once again, I almost missed the subway. There was no one on the train as well. What is with me? Do I have some sort of curse about not catching trains with people in them? Anyways, a couple of minutes later I arrived at my stop and followed the ticket man's directions. It was raining cats and dogs outside. I had my jacket over my head as if it were an umbrella. Then, after running three blocks, I saw Fallen Angles: Family Orphanage. I stood outside for a moment taking it all in. It was renovated; the building got new white automatic doors.and a new coat of beige paint. I walked inside the building and a wave of memories came through me. I almost cried.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I can't believe I'm going to another meeting.I just got home from one. The best part is that it's raining like mad; my driver is driving cautiously, so I'm going to be late. Just great. The rain was pounding against my window like bullets. I managed to see some people walking-no, running-around in this weather. Suddenly, I heard a popping noise.  
  
"Driver?" I called from the back of the limo, "What was that noise?"  
  
Over the intercom, he answered, "It appears that we have a flat, sir." I sat back in my seat angry. There is no way I can go to this meeting. I opened my cell phone and realized that it had 'low battery' flashing on the screen. I threw it across the room.  
  
"Sir?" My driver called from the intercom, "All phone lines in the car are down. I suggest that we stay put and wait for them to reboot."  
  
"Well, I suggest that we go find a place that has a phone line that works." I ordered angrily into the intercom.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I opened my door to be welcomed with an umbrella from my driver. I snatched it away from him. "Wait here," I hissed, "I'll find the phone and call someone since you can't do anything right. Like avoid a nail in the road." I noticed a pointy silver thing sticking in the front tire. The closet building had white doors with a bad paint job of beige. I walked in to realize where I stood. Wide-eyed, I looked around and remembered everything that was in this place. I didn't get a chance to see the name of the building, but I knew that I was standing in the Fallen Angles: Family Orphanage.  
  
Kids of all ages were running past me, chasing each other. One of them, a small boy, stopped running and cried, "Hi Mister!" He flashed a goofy grin, waved at me, and then went away.  
  
It was just like it was 6 years ago. To my left was the reception area; to my right was a little play room. On my far left, down a large hallway was the kitchen, and in front of me were a flight of stairs-that led to the children's bedrooms.Mokuba and my bedroom. Elaya's bedroom-that was in front of the reading/library area. I walked around cautiously trying to avoid crashing into the kids that were running around. I then heard a high pitched squeal coming from the reception area to see Elaya talking to one of the employees that worked here when we were here. They hugged and had huge smiles on their faces. Doris, the old widow that worked here six years ago, was tearing up. It was making me sick.  
  
"Such a pleasure to see you again Ms. Roberts!" she cried. Doris realized her mistake and was about to correct Elaya's last name to the one she used now, when Elaya said, "It's okay. I could use both names if I wanted to anyways." Elaya turned around, folded her arms across her chest and smiled.  
  
"Hey Seto. What brings you here?"  
  
Doris turned around as well. "Seto Morison? Is that you?" Her eyes got all teary again.  
  
"I go by the name Kaiba now." I stated coldly.  
  
"Terribly sorry, Mr. Kaiba. It really is a pleasure to see the both of you again.Robert! Put that down!" Her attention shifted to a young boy holding a block above another boy's head. "I'm sorry, but I must be going. Do stay awhile. I'll be back." She turned to the direction of the playroom and took the block out of the boy's hand.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Elaya said.  
  
"My limo stalled. Where's the nearest phone?" I explained.  
  
"If I recall.the only phone that was used was by the secretaries like Doris. You'll need to get their permission first."  
  
I pushed past her and went over to the reception desk. I found the phone easily and began to dial my company's number. Mokuba answered.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Mokuba? What are you doing at the phones? That's the secretary's job."  
  
"She had to go to the washroom and asked me to take over for a bit. Where are you big brother?"  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to tell Mokuba about the orphanage. "I'm stuck in the rain just a few kilometres away from Downviews West Station. Tell one of our chauffeurs to come pick me up. Also, call the Alliance Company and tell them that I won't be able to make the meeting."  
  
"Sorry big bro.but the only other limo is in the shop. I'll call the Alliance Company. Do you...--Click. The phone went dead. The lights flickered on and off. Some of the kids screamed.  
  
"What are you gonna do now?" Elaya asked standing behind me.  
  
"Make use of this time." I sat in the nearest chair, opened my laptop and was about to plug it in, when Elaya stopped me.  
  
"Are you an idiot or something? The power lines are screwed up. The storm's getting worse. Do you want to electrocute yourself?" I stared at her, but knew that she was right. Operating electrical appliances in a thunder and lightning storm is dangerous.  
  
I stood up and stood in front of her. "I guess it means that we're stuck here for a few hours until the storm lets up or until I can reach another phone."  
  
"You're actually going to go outside in this weather?" she questioned.  
  
Just then, all the lights in the orphanage went out.and all the children screamed. A crack of lightning hit the sidewalk, not too far away from where my limo was. During the brief illumination of the streets, I noticed that my driver rushed back into the limo and stayed there.  
  
I noticed a flicker of light in the corner of my eye. Some of the other employees that I didn't recognize found and lit some candles. Doris handed me a tall white candle and asked us if we could get more in the back. Elaya, apparently having photographic memory, led the way.  
  
After walking behind her down a narrow corridor, she turned to face me and said, "The matches and stuff should be in here. Bring the light closer to the door so I can see where the handle is." It was pitch black. Neither of us could see three feet in front of us. Elaya opened the door and revealed a small room with steel shelves. That was all the light would allow us to see.  
  
We walked around, bringing the light to areas that we couldn't see anything. Finally, Elaya noticed a box of spare candles and a tiny matchbox. "Over here!" She picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Strike one and light a candle." The flame on our candle was almost out, so we couldn't use it to relight anything. We were losing light fast. She opened the match box slowly and broke a match off. Then I realized why she was taking so long. She must be afraid of fire.after all, that was what killed her parents. She had told me and Mokuba once when we were little when a similar situation happened and the employees got candles out. Elaya struck the match quickly and lit as many candles as she could before the flame blew out. The dark room was illuminated with several balls of faint light. Elaya carried about six candles, and I carried three towards the play room.  
  
"Elaya?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid of fire. My parents died in a car crash and you don't see me avoiding automobiles."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "That's because you've never experienced it." She muttered something under her breath.I think it was 'you insensitive jerk.' Doris greeted us in the hallway. She thanked us and went back to retrieve the other candles. The room was filled with little kids, all hugging stuffed animals, all huddled in one group. The employees were reading stories to them and playing games with them to keep their minds off the storm. Elaya used to play the piano for us when the lights went out in a storm. That's when I noticed the same old piano that used to be in the library in the far corner of the playroom.  
  
Elaya was already walking towards it, touching the rusty wood with her fingers. She laughed silently and lifted the block of wood that concealed the keys. Some of the kids already started to gather around her as she sat down. I shrugged my shoulders and came up behind her, putting a candle on top of the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and began to play the left hand of a song that I remembered she taught me. It was called 'Heart and Soul' and I would usually play the melody part.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I sat down beside her and began to play along with her, keeping a strong steady beat. Most of the kids began to dance with each other and the rest just stood by us, watching. When the song ended, Elaya smiled, "Aw, you remembered!"  
  
"So?" I responded. It was a really easy song anyways. Anyone could have remembered it. Doris, behind us, was telling the other employees that 'it was just like old times. The two of them and also the brother of the boy would always play along with her.' I rolled my eyes. The same boy who waved at me when I first came in said, "Play another song! Please?"  
  
"How could I say no to an adorable fan?" She smiled and the boy blushed.  
  
"Elaya, come on, he's half your age. Stop trying to make a pass at him." I smirked and stood up. She stared at me. "I happen to like younger men, thank you very much." I could tell that she was joking.she had a huge smile on.  
  
She played some more music, some that I knew, and some that I didn't, when suddenly, the lights returned and the rain had let up. The children cheered and began to run around. I sat in one of the lounging chairs in the room.  
  
"This place is great isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I was bored out of my mind. This wasn't the place I wanted to spend my weekend in. Well, neither was a board room.She sat down beside me and showed me a little box. I opened it and saw markers and crayons and pencils inside it.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Colour a picture for you?" I asked her.  
  
She shook her head, "No you moron. I want you to notice something inside the box."  
  
"Writing utensils?" I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"You're denser than a post Kaiba. Look closely." I then realized small engraved letters on the far corner on the lid of the box. M E S. Mokuba, Elaya, Seto. That's what it stood for. Elaya and I managed to take a couple of forks from the dining room and all of us engraved the initials of our first name in the wooden box. The forks were horribly mangled afterwards, but no one noticed that two forks were gone. We had to use forks because knifes weren't allowed.some of the older kids tried to kill themselves with them.  
  
"I guess that MES lives on." I concluded as I shoved the box back at her. I stood up, went to the receptions desk and asked if I could use the phone. I re-dialled my company's number and they were coming to pick me up in ten minutes. I noticed that Elaya was going upstairs. I followed her.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
This is so cool. I wonder if my room is still the same. I know that Kaiba is following me, I can hear his ever quiet footsteps. As I got off the top step I whirled around and said, "Coming?"  
  
He went around me and walked towards his old room. I trailed behind him. We arrived at his room shortly because it was near the stairs. The door was open, so we stepped inside. Yup, everything was the same down to the thin blue sheets. The walls were re-painted the same blue colour. There were still the two twin beds that were opposite to each other and that tacky green lamp on the small dresser. Even that chair that I fell asleep in was still there, in the same spot.  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba?" I shouted out loud. He appeared to be in some sort of daze. "You alright?"  
  
He snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, fine." He looked at his watched, "I have to go." He turned around and went back downstairs. I checked on my room, but it was locked.and apparently some girls were inside it giggling. I slid on the banister and noticed that Mr. Kaiba was already outside waiting in front of his limo. I walked up to him, after saying goodbye to Doris and promising that I would visit again. He looked straight ahead.  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" I asked.  
  
"My ride home." He said. The heavy rain had let up to a slow drizzle, so his umbrella was left unopened at his side. His driver, apparently having trouble with the nail in his front tire, was kneeling in front of us with his back facing us. He was trying to get the nail out with his hands.  
  
"Hey," I said, "Do you have a hammer? It would work better." The driver, wearing shades and a black suit, stared at me. I sighed and went into the little toolbox that was next to him. Luckily, there was a hammer inside. "Observe." I said as I flipped the hammer around, grabbed the nail with the two teeth at the back and yanked out the nail. Both of them continued to stare. I stared back, raising my eyebrow, "What?" I snapped impatiently.  
  
Kaiba said nothing...the driver nodded in silent thanks. He began to unscrew the flat tire from the car to replace it. I stood up, and looked in the direction of the subway station, three blocks down. I was about to say 'see you later, Mr. Kaiba' and turn around, when he asked, "Do you want a ride home?"  
  
I was shocked. "Okay.if it's alright." What else could I say? This was a definite change in him. Even though I've seen him only a couple of times, I could tell that this wasn't his real attitude. Frankly, he would probably leave people to walk home in down-pour conditions. Oh well.  
  
Another limo was coming, but it stopped at the subway station. Kaiba began to walk towards it, I followed. The drive home was, not surprisingly, quiet. I just told the driver where I lived and sat back down. Ten minutes later I arrived at my apartment and said goodbye to Seto and thank you to the driver. As soon as I walked through the door, it started to rain again and I heard a familiar voice, Dieen's, calling to me, 'I'm coming.for you.'  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
My old room. It was still the same way Mokuba and I had left it. Even though no one was in the room at the time that Elaya and I viewed it, I saw me and my brother sitting on the beds talking.  
  
"Big Brother?" Mokuba asked me, "Will we ever get out of here? Will we ever find a family? Like Elaya?"  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba," I said as I walked over to him, "We'll get our own family together.and we'll live happy. It'll happen.and I won't leave without you."  
  
Mokuba smiled and hugged me. "Okay big brother. I hope that it does happen."  
  
"It will." I said.  
  
I wonder why that memory came to me when I was there. That was the day that Elaya left the orphanage, just after she said goodbye to us.never to see us again until now. As I drove away from Elaya's apartment, it had begun to rain again, hard. For some reason, chills rain up my spine as I heard that soft laughter in my head. The same laughter from that dream that I had.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
I wasn't feeling that well today. I slept in for the most part, only to be interrupted by my Grandpa when he brought me some tea and an aspirin. He said that it was the best way to cure a rotten headache. I had heard the rain beating on my window, and since it was right above me, I couldn't escape the pounding of the water. Every little sound the house made brought pain to my head.but it was soon dulled by the aspirin. I felt weak, as if I couldn't get up at all. I lied down on the sheets and tried to fall back to sleep, which was easy when you had a drowsy aspirin in your system. But, just before I lost conscious, before I fell asleep, I heard an echoing laughter in my head. It was that spirit, Dieen.Queen of the Shadow Realm, which talked to me before. She began to speak, and I tried to listen to what she was saying, but the aspirin had already begun to weaken my senses. Giving up, not by my own will, but by my body, I fell asleep. That's when she shouted, quite loudly in my ear, "I'll take your Puzzle if it's the last thing I do Pharaoh!" I shot out of bed, heart pumping in my chest because of the unwelcomed scream in my ear, sweating and gasping for air.  
  
All the while, she continued to laugh, until she fell silent and the rain overhead drowned out her soft laughter.  
  
Please review!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #13: Shopping Surprises.  
  
A/N: This part of the story takes place much later in the school year-- around mid-semester.a few weeks before Spring Break.  
  
*~*~*Joey's POV*~*~*  
  
"Alright!" I shouted when I received my math test back. Thanks to Téa and Elaya's studying tips, I managed to get 94% on my last unit test. Everyone in the class looked up and stared at me when I jumped out of my seat.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Hogan asked, "I know that you're very happy about your mark, and frankly, so am I. But I think that the class would rather you sit down and not make a mockery of yourself."  
  
I sat down, "Yes sir." Me and Tristan high-fived.and soon the whole gang were at my desk.  
  
"Judging by your sudden outburst of joy, I'm guessing that you got over 60%." Téa stated.  
  
I smiled "That's right! 94%! Read it and weep! My mark is sure to go up now!" I stood up and said, "And I owe it all to you two." I opened my arms to Elaya and Téa. "Hug?"  
  
They both ran away from me. I ended up chasing them around the class for about five seconds before the teacher told me that this wasn't the time to practice track and field. So much time has passed. We were almost done school.almost done our last year together. It was sad.we only had limited time together before we all split up. On the plus side, that meant prom was coming. And hopefully, that would mean that I could finally ask Mai to come with me.  
  
I hadn't told anyone about Elaya's healing powers.she had told the gang herself when she healed Yugi's black eye that he got from one of the bullies. Sometimes I feel as if she's holding back something.as if she's got a lot more secrets.  
  
The lunch bell had rung, and we all went outside. We gathered around one of the benches that were near the trees and just talked. Somewhere during the conversation, Téa had brought up the prom and she suggested that we should all go shopping for our tuxes and dresses soon.  
  
"Why don't we just go this weekend and get it over with?" Elaya said with boredom hanging off every word.  
  
"Great idea! We'll get it first and not have to settle for what everyone else didn't want if we went later. Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" We all shook our heads. "Perfect!"  
  
"What time?" Tristan asked with interest and enthusiasm. Sometimes, I worry about this guy.  
  
"How about after lunch.around 1:00? Sound good?" Téa asked everyone. We all muttered 'yea'  
  
"I'll have to ask my mom first. And get her credit card to actually buy the dress." Elaya said, getting up, ready to throw her garbage in the garbage can a few feet away from us. "Anyone else finished their lunch? I'm only going there once." She usually did this. Offering to throw out our garbage so no one would have to get up. Tristan and Yugi gave her their lunch bags and she went to the garbage can and came back quickly after disposing of the trash.  
  
I didn't want the weekend to come. It meant that me and my friends' get- together time would be getting smaller.and it also meant that I'd be shopping with them for about five hours.  
  
*~*~*Saturday-Shopping Day.Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Téa, who had recently gotten her driver's licence, picked us all up at our houses and drove us to the mall. I never really liked to shop.it's not like I hated it or anything, but walking around in a store for hours, seemed kinda unfun. I wonder if 'unfun' is even a word.  
  
"Here we are!" Téa announced, as she circled the mall's parking lot, breaking my thoughts about new words.  
  
"Nice driving there Téa. Next time, try not to hit the stoplights." Joey whined from the back. Yugi and Tristan laughed. It was true. When Téa had come onto the highway intersection, she turned too quickly and landed herself driving on the sidewalk.  
  
"Be quiet Joey. I don't see you driving at all!" Joey had just gotten his G- 1...while Tristan, Yugi and I were beginning to get our G's. Téa finally found a parking spot and everyone got out. We went into the mall and began to walk around looking for certain shops that sold nice dresses for cheap. When we made it to the food court-which was right in the middle of the first floor at the mall-Téa said, "Okay.me and Elaya will go shopping for our stuff and you three will shop for your stuff. We'll meet here at 4:00 and then go home if everyone has at least something. Agreed?" Tristan, Joey, and Yugi all nodded in agreement.  
Just before me and Téa head off in the direction of the dresses, voice called out to us, "Hey you guys! Long time no see!" A female with long blonde hair wearing a purple skirt and a matching vest over a white tank top walked towards us.  
  
"Hey Mai. Good to see you too!" Yugi chirped.  
  
"Hey Mai," Joey said, "How've you been?"  
  
"Great. You guys here for some shopping adventures?" she asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "What's so adventurous about walking into stores and buying things anyways?"  
  
Mai looked at me. "Huh.you're a new face. What's your name?"  
  
"Elaya White." I held out my hand. She shook it.  
  
"I'm Mai Valentine. What brings all of you guys to the mall?"  
  
"We're buying our dresses and tuxes for prom. You?" Téa explained.  
  
"Hun, going shopping for me is like an everyday thing. You should know that by now." Mai answered. "Well, I'm sure that you two girls will need some expert advice for prom dresses-"  
  
"Where's the expert? All I see is you Mai." Joey interrupted. An animé stress vein popped on her forehead before continuing, "-from me. I know everything about fashion, and shopping so.off we go! This is going to be so much fun!" She pulled me and Téa along and out of the food court by our arms. Before we left the area, I think I heard Tristan say, "I feel really sorry for those two right now." So did I.  
  
We entered the first store, and instantly, I knew it was way out of my pricing range. They had really nice dresses however. As we sorted through some of them, Mai found a light blue dress that was knee length, had little ruffles for sleeves and a grape vine design in green sparkles.  
  
"How about this?" she asked. Téa checked the price.  
  
"This is way out of our price range." She concluded.  
  
"Well, how much were you two expecting on paying?"  
  
Téa laughed, "A third of that. And plus, this dress is too casual for a prom." Mai sighed and said, "Fine. Moving on to another store."  
  
Finally we found one. It had decent prom dresses and decent prices. Mai was looking for something for herself while me and Téa were inspecting the mostly-formal-and-a-bit-on-the-casual-side dress rack. I was thrilled to find this long silver dress that wasn't too puffy at the sides.only slightly. It was all sparkly and it came with a grey sash. Another plus: it was my size.  
  
"Hey Téa! How about this?" I called out into the full store. Apparently, everyone had thought of going shopping this weekend for dresses. I recognized half of the girls that walked in here.  
  
Luckily, Téa heard me and found her way back to me. "Good find." She said, "Go try it on, I think that it'll look good on you."  
  
"Have you found one yet?" I asked her. She nodded and showed me her arm. It was draped with at least three dresses. One was a pale green; another one was a gold colour and the last one blue. The gold one was like mine, just a bit on the puffy side, but it had these light purple flowers embroidered along the edge of the dress. We both went into the change rooms, only to wait for about 20 minutes. Mai found us and pushed ahead of the line where we were.  
  
"Lemme see your choices!" she squealed. We showed them to her. She agreed that the gold one would look best on Téa and that my silver dress was a good choice. Mai also had a few dresses tucked under her arm.  
  
"Are you going to a prom or something too?" I asked innocently.  
  
She laughed. "No, I was planning on wearing these for everyday purposes."  
  
"You were planning on wearing a ballroom gown for everyday purposes?" Téa questioned. Mai got all huffy and puffy but didn't say a word. When we finally got dressing rooms, I undressed quickly and put the dress on. I looked great in silver. Even Justi said that I looked great. The dress went down to the floor to cover all of my legs and my toes. Along with the sash, I felt that I was like Cinderella.except without a pumpkin for a car and without a prince charming. The only thing that was out of place was my hair.it was all frizzy and sticking out. What would I do with it on prom anyways?  
  
After I finished my vanity affair, I took the dress off and was about to redress into my jeans and T-shirt when I saw my scars in the mirror. They looked horrible.all bumpy and scaly and they had this reddish tinge to it that was a huge contrast to my normally pale legs. I heard Téa call my name. I didn't hear everything that she said before she turned the handle to my dressing room. At first I didn't care. Téa has already seen me in my bra and underwear like, everyday in the change room for gym. Then I remembered that I only had a T-shirt on.and that my legs were showing.  
  
Téa saw my scars. Time stood still as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Elaya, what happened? How did you get those?" She was worried, but I didn't know what to say.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"I feel really sorry for those two right now." Tristan said as Mai pulled Elaya and Téa into the direction of the shops by their arms. "So.uh.where first?"  
  
"Let's just walk around and see if we can find one of those direction- things that they have in the mall." Joey suggested. We ended up getting lost for about 15 minutes before we actually found the map overview of the mall. Most of the men's suit stores were on the second floor. We memorized some of the names and were soon in the elevators.  
  
As we were going up, Joey said, "Hey Yug, I don't think that you'll find anything."  
  
"Why not Joey?" I asked turning to face him.  
  
"You won't fit into any of the men's suits. You're too." He started and put a hand on the top of my head, "Short." He smiled.  
  
"I'll find something." Brushing his hand away from my head, I continued, "Height or no height. There's something for everyone Joey." I said in response, trying not to sound angry. It wasn't my fault. Did they always have to bring that up? Suddenly, the elevator jerked sharply, the lights flickered, and then it stopped moving.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Tristan said, "What just happened?"  
  
"What do you think? The elevator stopped.you dimwit." Joey said. Then, it started to get dark all around us, as if all of the lights in the mall shut off like the ones in the elevator. I heard that familiar cackle in the distance and saw those unforgettable red eyes through all of the darkness.  
  
/ Yami? What is happening? / I asked my other half.  
  
\ I think that it is Dieen again Yugi. Quick, we need to switch! \  
  
/ Okay / was all I could get out before Yami came out of his soul room and took over.  
  
"Uh.Yugi? What's happening? Where did all this darkness come from?" Tristan called. I could barely see him, or Joey, it was as if a barrier kept both of my friends away.  
  
"Dieen!" Yami called out fiercely into the darkness. "Or whoever you are, come out this instant!"  
  
Silence. But then, puffs of smoke reappeared, like in my first encounter with her, and she began to laugh. She floated slowly towards us.  
  
"Pharaoh?" she asked. "I'm giving you this one chance to hand over your Puzzle and all the power within it now, and I promise that I won't hurt your friends." She smiled.  
  
"No. You need my Puzzle to merge the Shadow Realm with our world.so if I do give it to you, my friends will be hurt by your evils." Yami responded.  
  
"You sound a lot smarter than you look Pharaoh. But now, I confirmed my suspicions about your weakness." She laughed again. "And do you know who told me? Your good friend, Yami Marik. And also, that portion of Seto Kaiba that you sent to me."  
  
Yami stood there motionless.  
  
"You see, Pharaoh, every time you send someone to the Shadow Realm, they come to me. And most of them resent you entirely for that matter, so when I do take your Puzzle, you'll be in for a little reunion with your favourite pals. Good bye Pharaoh, I am coming very soon.so very soon."  
  
She disappeared into the darkness. Soon the darkness that shrouded my friends was gone and the elevator started up again.  
  
"Yugi! What happened?!" Joey cried.  
  
"By the looks of it, something not so good." Tristan answered.  
  
"You're right Tristan." Yami said, "Something evil is among us."  
  
"Again?" Joey whined. Yami shook his head in agreement. "But I'm not sure what it'll do to take what it wants."  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
For someone who was lost for words, I sure said a lot. I babbled everything that I could about my scar burns to Téa in one breath. I told her that I was an orphan and that my family died in a house fire. She sat there quietly for a long time.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry about your parents." was all she said after three minutes of awkward silence. "So is that why you don't like wearing shorts and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I used to get teased a lot whenever I did."  
  
"Oh." Téa responded. She then hugged me. "I wouldn't care if your entire body was like that.or worse. You're still the same good-hearted Elaya that I can call my friend."  
  
I felt so relieved. "So you don't care?"  
  
"Of course not! Friends are friends no matter what type of abnormalities they have. Okay?" She was smiling. And, for once after telling someone about them, so was I.  
  
\\ It appears that Téa has passed the test. \\ Justi said.  
  
// She aced it with flying colours. //  
  
"Now," Téa said, "Let me see you in your dress."  
  
"But I just took it off." I whined. I put it back on me anyways and Téa complimented me on it. "The gold one looks really good on you, Téa."  
  
"So, are we gonna take these ones? Are we gonna go look for shoes next?"  
  
"Yup. Come on, get changed and we'll go to the register and meet Mai." I said. Mai apparently was already waiting for us-impatiently I might add-at the register.  
  
"Where have you two been? I've been waiting for ages out here!" She had already paid for her outfits as we got in line.  
  
"We got a little preoccupied in the mirror, that's all." Téa said.  
  
Mai laughed "And you guys call me vain."  
  
Finally, after we made it out of the shop, we went across the hall to a shoe store called 'First Step.' Mai was telling us that we should find shoes that were the same colour as our dresses. Téa knew that finding a gold-coloured pair of shoes was going to be difficult, but luckily, the store had one pair left in her size. As we were trying on the shoes Mai asked us, "So, are you guys excited about prom?"  
  
"Definitely." Téa responded. I nodded as well.  
  
"I guess this means that you and little Yugi will be dancing up a storm, eh Téa?" Mai enquired. Téa blushed as she said, "We're just friends, Mai."  
  
"Please Téa," I started, "I've seen the way you look at him during third period." She blushed even more. Before her entire head would be a tomato, she asked Mai, "Well, who did you dance with at prom?"  
  
"I didn't have one." Mai answered, dropping her gaze to the floor.  
  
"What?!" Téa and I asked.  
  
"Well, it's not like I didn't graduate.I did with honours by the way.I was asked to leave the hall when the principal said that my behaviour was unacceptable."  
  
"What did you do?" My eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.  
  
"I threw an entire bowl of punch over this guy's head when he asked if I wanted to get down with him. When I refused he called me a bunch of names and threatened to spread rumours around that I slept with the teachers to get my high marks. Apparently, he had the authority to do that.and I had already gotten a bad rep like that, so I slapped him, punched him in the stomach and drenched him in red fruit juice. That boy didn't do any of the things that he threatened to do afterwards but I got in trouble anyways. I was asked to leave."  
  
Téa's mouth was a perfect 'O' shape when Mai was done.  
  
"Why don't you come to ours?" I asked. "You could get back the prom that you left."  
  
Mai straightened up before saying, "Now why would I want to hang out with a bunch of seventeen year olds?"  
  
"Joey will be there." Téa added, smiling.  
  
Mai blushed. "Uh.What does that have to do with anything?" I giggled softly as Téa continued. "It's so obvious that Joey likes you and that you like him. Come on, admit it." When Mai said nothing, I added, "Mai, it doesn't matter who or what you go with. A prom is a prom. It's a final celebration before everyone moves on with there lives.to find careers and stuff.a celebration between friends. Aren't you one of our friends? Just come. It'll be fun, I promise."  
  
After some quiet consideration, Mai stood up, "All right, I'll come. And it's not because of Joey." Téa gave me the yeah-right-she-is-so-lying look as she rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that I can come?" Mai asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll just get an extra ticket for you. Some kids don't go, so you can take their place. But if the principle asks, you're a foreign exchange student who just came when the tickets got sold."  
  
Mai laughed. "Okay, get your shoes together and let's pay for them."  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
After the whole elevator fiasco, Joey, Tristan and I found one of the suit stores and noticed that half of our grade was in there. We rushed in, hoping to find something, anything that would fit us and that we could afford.  
  
"Yugi? How are you holding out? You okay?" I heard Joey call.  
  
"Yeah.Oh! I think I found something in your size Joey! Oh! And you too Tristan!" I called from inside the circular clothes rack. There were some suits that were hiding on the inside of the rack, and I was the only one who could fit in it to get them. I wedged my hand through an opening and crawled out. I dusted myself off before giving them the clothes that I found. Joey liked the black suit that I pulled out and so did Tristan. The only tuxes that they had weren't in our sizes.and we checked the other stores and they were all too expensive.  
  
"Alright! Good job Yug." Tristan said. "Did you find something for yourself?"  
  
I nodded. Even though I found it in the boys' section, a suit was a suit. All we had to get now were some nice blouses and ties.  
  
Remarkably, the suits that we got looked a lot like tuxes. Mine fit perfectly.  
  
\ You look very nice Yugi.\  
  
/ Thanks Yami! / I said as I saw him in the mirror / so do you! / My suit was black like Joey's and Tristan's and had close fitting pants.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey called from outside. "Check it out!" I opened the door to find Joey in his suit, with his hands on his hips and a huge smile on.  
  
"You look great Joey!"  
  
"Really? You think so?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah!" I nodded.  
  
"I knew it all along." He laughed and went back into the change room. Tristan came out later already changed. He told me that he liked it and was going to buy it. As we waited for Joey, Tristan and I were looking at the blouses on display. Tristan was trying to decide between dark blue and white. I chose my size in white. I already had a black tie at home to match.  
  
"Tristan, buddy, why are you stressing out so much on what colour shirt to wear? Just pick one and be done with it!" Joey said as he walked towards us.  
  
"He's doing that so he can look good for the girls so he can dance with them." I said. Tristan blushed as he chose the dark blue blouse instead of the white one.  
  
"Finally!" Joey said. He randomly picked out a colour in his size. "There, perfect! That didn't take too long, now did it?" He got this off- white coloured shirt. It was very pale beige. For a tie, he got a black bow tie, while Tristan got a grey tie.  
  
After we all paid and were leaving the store, Joey asked me, "So, Yugi.are you going to ask Téa to dance with ya?"  
  
I felt myself glowing red "Uh." I said nervously, "Maybe"  
  
"Are you going to ask Mai, Joey?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What?!?" Joey yelled. He calmed down a few minutes later. "I mean.now why would I do something like that...It's none of your business."  
  
"Okay," Tristan started, "then I guess that it's none of your business if I ask your sister to come with me."  
  
Joey flipped out. But before he could do any physical harm to Tristan voices called out to us from in front. "HEY GUYS!" Elaya, Téa and Mai were running towards us with shopping bags in each hand. Well, Mai had at least three in each.  
  
After they caught up with us, Téa asked, "So, are you guys done?"  
  
All three of us nodded. We all had dress shoes at home. "It sure looks like you guys are done." Joey said.  
  
"It's four o'clock already? Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys soon." Mai said with a smile. "Later!" She waved goodbye and walked past us.  
  
"Come on," Téa said, "We all have to get home now anyways." So we all headed in the direction of the exit into the parking lot showing each other what we bought.  
  
Please review!! ( 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #14: Let the Games Begin.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Bye you guys! See you all later!" I called as I waved to the blue car from my veranda as it drove away. I walked inside my house.  
  
"Mom?!" I got no answer. She must be at work. So, I went to my bedroom and put my dress on again along with the shoes and sash. I even put on some accessories like this gold necklace that my mom gave to me when I turned thirteen. As I stood in the mirror, Justi appeared in that holographic form wearing the same clothes as me.  
  
"Don't you look nice." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Justi, do you think that anyone will dance with me?"  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"No one.just anyone." I said. "Would you want Yami to dance with you?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter. He won't remember me at all. I'm surprised that he even knew his own name." I laughed.  
  
"What does the Pharaoh's sword look like?" I asked all of a sudden. Justi made a small smile cross her lips. She put her hand over her shoulder and abruptly a handle appeared. She took out the sword from its holder that was strapped to her back.  
  
The sword was huge. The blade was all shiny and silver and at least a meter long. The handle was gold with green and red gems all around it. It was truly magnificent.  
  
"Whoa." I said. She put in back into its holder and it disappeared. "Maybe," I started, "the sword can open the Shadow Realm or some other world."  
  
"That is what I expected. But I never got a chance to check my theory. Elaya, I've got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." but before she could finish, someone knocked on the door. Still in my dress and shoes, I went to the door. The person was knocking the entire time. When I opened the door, no one was there.  
  
"Hello?" I called out from porch. "Anyone there?" It didn't make any sense. Someone or something kept knocking at the door until I opened it. That gave the person zero time to make an escape. I shut the door and looked at my watch. It read 4:30. My mom should've been home by now. Where is she?  
  
I tried calling Joey to see if he saw anyone knocking at my door, but there was no answer at his house. I also tried calling Téa but, once again, no answer. I went back into my room, got redressed into black pants and a yellow tank top and went back into the kitchen. I was going to call my mom's cell phone and ask her what's up when I noticed a grey sheet of paper on my fridge. I let it fall to the floor after I read it.  
  
Hello Justi. We meet again after so long.how are you my sister?  
I have taken your host's mother in order for you to come to me. If you  
don't come, she will be lost in the Shadow Realm for all of eternity,  
adding to my power. If you wish to see her come into the alley at the corner of 5th Avenue and Centre Road. This is no joke.I was always serious,  
don't you remember? Bring your pathetic duel deck in case I feel like  
duelling for the souls and minds of your friends and family.  
Goodbye.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and duel deck and ran out of the door.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
"Finally, done" I whispered and I ran my hand through my hair. I just finished proofreading a letter about my VirtuPod system to send to the marketers. It was finally ready. I finally got rid of all the glitches that the Big Five placed in there. Now, this gaming system was just a headset that you could bring anywhere. All you had to do was plug it in. I shut off my laptop and went into my workshop to check on them.  
  
Funny. Where's Mokuba? I don't hear him running around. He's probably in his room doing homework. I went upstairs. "Mokuba?" I called into the hallway where his room was. As I went closer to his room, there wasn't a sound in there. I tried turning the handle, but it was locked. I pounded on the door furiously "Mokuba?!?" Once again, no answer. A wave of anxiety washed over me.  
  
"Jesus Christ.MOKUBA!?" I pounded on the door. I finally got the brains and decided to push his door in. The lock snapped on contact and I was in his room. But he wasn't.  
  
"Mokuba?" My eyes scanned the room for any sign of movement. He wasn't in here. I took the steps to downstairs in twos, checked all the doors on the other floors, asked around, and then ran out towards my workshop. It was already getting dark and it wasn't even five o'clock yet.  
  
My heart was pounding as I entered my workshop. Nothing and no one was in here. My portable VirtuPod system was gone. My little brother wasn't in here. All that was there was a little sheet of grey paper on the floor of the room. I picked it up and it read:  
  
Hello Seth. Doesn't it just suck to lose the people you love? Your family  
and friends for instance. Well, now you know how I feel.  
I have taken your 'VirtuPod' system to the alley at the corner of 5th Avenue and Centre Road.along with your brother. He is in the Virtual World  
right now with me.being held prisoner for a brief period of time before it's off to the Shadow Realm forever. This isn't a joke, Seth, it may be virtual but it is as real as it gets. I have changed your system to fit my needs. If you wish to see your brother again, I suggest that you come with  
your wretched duel deck.  
Goodbye.  
  
I scrunched the piece of paper up and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa? I'm home!" I called into the game shop. I got no response. He must be sleeping or in the back room. I went upstairs in my room and put my suit away. I checked if I still had the tie.and I did, thankfully. Even though prom was in May, I still didn't think that it was enough time to gather the nerve to ask Téa to dance with me. It would look weird. Téa would have to dance on her knees in order to dance with me. It's not fair.  
  
\ Yugi? Is there something wrong? \ Yami asked me suddenly. I guess that he could feel my sadness.  
  
/ No, it's okay. /  
  
\ I'm sensing evil around here. \  
  
/ You mean Dieen? / Oh no.not her.  
  
\ Where is your grandfather, Yugi? \  
  
/ I-I don't know. He didn't answer me when I came home. /  
  
\ Oh no.Yugi you need to find him. He might be in trouble. \ I took off and searched every room in the Game shop. No sign of him. I began to worry as I raced to the phone to try and call the others. Joey, Tristan, Téa and Elaya were not home. Whoever has taken Grandpa has taken them too! I walked slowly to the back room to find a grey letter on the floor in front of it. It read:  
  
Hello Pharaoh. I warned you.and now I have come. I have taken your host's grandfather and friends in order for you to come  
to me so I can take your Puzzle. I need all of them for power and your Puzzle to unlock the two worlds. If you want to see them again, come to the alley at the corner of 5th Avenue and Centre Road. Come with your pitiable duel deck.because we are going to take a trip to the Virtual World. Won't that be fun? This is no joke Pharaoh.soon, your reign will be over and mine will start. You should have surrendered when you had the chance. Oh well.  
Too late.  
Goodbye.  
  
"No...no..no" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my deck and jacket and headed out of the Game Shop.  
  
Running at top speed to 5th Avenue and Centre Road, I arrived there in 20 minutes. That's when I heard someone behind me.I whirled around to see Elaya running. She slowed to a stop.  
  
"Yugi?!" she said after catching her breath. "What are you--?"  
  
"Joey, Tristan, Téa and Grandpa got kidnapped and I need to go to 5th Avenue and-"  
  
"-Centre Road.into the alley.right?" she interrupted.  
  
"Yea. I got this note."  
  
"Me too. Dieen stole my foster mother."  
  
"Foster mom? You mean that you're an orphan?" I asked surprised.  
  
She nodded. "A house fire killed my family. Come on; let's go before it's too late!" She ran past me and I chased after her.  
  
"Elaya?" I asked as we ran, "What does Dieen want with you?"  
  
"She wants her sister back.and the power within her and the Scales. She wants the Puzzle from you, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that Kaiba?" I noticed a tall boy wearing all black with a purple trench coat running into the alley where Elaya and I were supposed to go into. 'We are going to take a trip to the Virtual World' Is that why Kaiba was here? Did Dieen take his VirtuPod system.and Mokuba? But why?  
  
"I think that was him. Why is he here anyways?" Elaya asked as we both turned into the alley. It was very dark inside so me and Elaya slowed down a little and looked around.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" a male voice asked in the darkness.  
  
"Probably the same reason why you're here, Kaiba." Elaya said.  
  
"Where are the VirtuPods Kaiba?" I asked.  
  
"The whats?" Elaya asked. I guess her note didn't say that we were taking a trip to the Virtual World.  
  
"Around here somewhere." Kaiba answered as he walked away from us, going further into the darkness. As we followed, I explained what a VirtuPod was to Elaya until we came to a clearing.  
  
"Are those it?" Elaya asked, pointing to three headsets on the floor.  
  
"Yeah. But, in order for those things to work, they need to be plugged in to a generator of some sort." Kaiba reasoned.  
  
"Then why are they on?" I asked him as I noticed little lights going off inside the headgear.  
  
"I don't know." Elaya walked cautiously towards one and put it on. The head gear covered her eyes nose and a bit of her mouth and her entire forehead. There was also an arm attachment where you would put your duel deck in.  
  
"Well, come on! I want to save them.don't you two? This is the only way."  
  
"What if this is a joke? That the kidnappers are buying themselves more time while we play in the Virtual World" Kaiba alleged.  
  
"Because the kidnapper that has all of them doesn't joke around." Elaya said. Kaiba sighed as he went towards the second headgear and put it on. I followed and did the same. It looked almost the same as the VirtuPods that Mokuba, Joey and I went into a year ago to save Kaiba except there wasn't the chair or the Pod for that matter attached. The familiar voice of a computer said that we should insert our duel disks in the little compartment at the end of the arm attachment. Before any of us knew it, we were in the Virtual World.except we were surrounded by darkness.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to my Virtual World!" a voice said from in front of them. But there wasn't a mouth that the voice belonged to. Elaya, Seto and Yugi all stood in a line and watched the smoke pour out from the walls and create Dieen.like in their dreams.  
  
"Where's my little brother?!" Seto shouted to the ghostly figure.  
"They are all in a dungeon somewhere in this Virtual World. You'll need to find them first." In an instant, Yugi transformed himself into Yami and Elaya did the same with Justi.  
  
"Dieen." Justi started, "Let them go. All of them."  
  
"But that would ruin the fun of it. Now listen carefully if you ever want to see your friends and family again. You'll need to navigate your way through this Virtual World in order to find them by using those things you call duel decks. And no, the Egyptian God cards cannot be used.they aren't registered into the system. Isn't that right Seth?"  
  
When Kaiba didn't answer her, she went on, "If you do happen to find them, then you'll have to duel me in order to escape.and I chose my challenger. You each receive 4000 Life Points as usual. Any questions?"  
  
"Why are you using my Virtual World System anyways?" Kaiba asked harshly.  
  
"It is the only way you mortals can see me without being in the Shadow Realm. And being the Queen of it, I obtain certain powers. My good sister, with the further aid of the Millennium Scales is able to take away pain. But I have the power to redirect it. So be warned.any pain you inflict on me, will go to your loved ones. I can also shape shift."  
  
"Why are you doing this Dieen?" Justi asked shaking her head.  
  
Dieen smiled. "To get what I want. Revenge.and power. Both taste much sweeter when served cold." She laughed. "Good luck. You'll need it. I'll be off to care for your friends." She then disappeared and left all three of them alone in the darkness.  
  
As soon as she disappeared, Kaiba made a dash into the darkness.  
  
"Kaiba! Wait!" Yami cried. "You shouldn't go in there alone!"  
  
Kaiba stopped and said "I need to find my brother. This is my system."  
  
"No, it isn't. Dieen has taken over it Kaiba. You can be walking into a trap." Justi replied. "We need to save them together. As a team."  
  
"I work alone." Kaiba said bitterly. "I don't need your help." Justi and Yami walked towards Kaiba until they were standing in front of him.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, we're in this thing together." Yami said. Kaiba didn't respond. Justi and Elaya switched again. "Come on.the sooner we're out of the dark the faster we'll find them."  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking in the dark, the three of them arrive at a fork in the path.  
"Where to? Left, right or centre?" Yami asked. Elaya held out her Scales in front of her and asked Justi to find her sister. After all, wherever Dieen was, so were the rest of them. The Scales began to glow and the disks moved up and pointed to the centre line.  
  
"This way." Elaya said. The three of them followed her into the dark tunnel. \I hope she knows what she's doing.\ Yami thought.  
  
After a couple of minutes of travelling, Seto said, "Where are we now? How do we know that this is the right way out anyways?"  
  
"We don't know if it is the right way. That's why we need to work together." Yami said.  
  
"I don't want to hear another one of your teamwork speeches Yugi.and what's the point? If this is the wrong road, then we all get trapped and there will be no one left to save any of them. What then? What will we do then?" Seto responded.  
  
"Hey, guys.I see the light!" Elaya called from in front of them. Their only light source was the glow from the Scales and the Puzzle. Now, a few feet in front of them was a large circular white hole. "This must be the way out of this dark tunnel!" [Finally!] She thought.  
  
They all began to run towards the light. It was the way out because as soon as all three of them emerged out of the tunnel, they found themselves standing on a high cliff without a lot of room.  
  
"Whoa!" Elaya cried as she almost fell over the edge. Luckily, Yami pulled the collar of her jacket and pulled her back.  
  
"Now what?" Seto asked angrily.  
  
"Well, if we can't go down or back, we'll go up." Yami said lifting his head towards the virtual sky. "I call upon the Curse of Dragon! (2000/1500)" Yami took out the card from his deck, held it in front of him and the dragon appeared.  
  
"I call upon the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress! (1400/1200)" Elaya shouted and did the same as Yami did and a small light blue dragon appeared.  
  
"I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Seto cried as a large blue dragon appeared behind them. They all climbed aboard their different dragons and took off into the sky. [Don't worry guys] Elaya thought. [We're coming for you.]  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon.Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?" Joey asked aloud. Mokuba, Tristan, Téa, Grandpa and Elaya's mother stirred and finally awoke.  
Mokuba was the first to talk, "I think that we're in my big brother's new Virtual World game. It's a new version, different from the others that we've travelled to, but I can tell."  
  
"Very good little one," a voice called from behind them.  
  
"You!" Joey shouted pointing a finger at the spirit who was standing at the bars of their cell. He knew that this was the thing that slashed him months ago.  
  
"You know, it's very rude to point."  
  
"Let us out this instant!" Elaya's mother, Teresa ordered.  
  
"Come on, I'll duel you for our freedom!" Joey offered as he held out his deck.  
  
"I'm sorry.but I'm already expecting a duellist to fight for your freedom."  
  
[It must be Yugi, Elaya and Kaiba!] Téa thought to herself.  
  
"Your friends are coming to save you.no wait, let me rephrase that.Your friends might be coming to save you." Dieen made a little white ball appear in her hands. Inside the ball showed where Yugi, Elaya and Seto were. She frowned. [Huh.they already got out of the dark tunnel. Oh well.they are still a long way from here.]  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled as he saw him riding on his favourite dragon.  
  
"He can't hear ya Mokuba!" Tristan said covering his ears.  
  
"It's really a shame that you have such hope. Your friends might not even make it here to duel me." Dieen said as she turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Teresa screamed as she ran towards the door. "Where are we? Who are you?"  
  
"Where are you? In a dark cage. Who am I? Your worst nightmare." Dieen then dissipated in thin air and was gone.  
  
Please Review! ( 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #15: Air Assault  
  
*~*~*In the sky-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Oh no." Elaya muttered as her Scales did not find any trace of her sister.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked flying on her right on his Curse of Dragon.  
  
"I'm not getting a signal anymore. Justi isn't telling me where the others are!"  
  
"Just look where your magical spirit nonsense got us you two, we're lost thanks to your navigation system..." Seto said giving Elaya a dirty look.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba, I'd like to see you try and find them without a compass!" Elaya shouted angrily over the wind.  
  
"Both of you stop! This is no time to fight.our friends and family need our help, and this isn't the way to do it!" Yami yelled. He looked up for the briefest moments to see birds flying overhead. "Hey, look. A flock of birds." Yami pointed upwards in the direction of where they were. They were nothing more than specks of black in the sky.  
  
"Question is: Are they friend or foe?" Elaya said as she looked up to see the birds in the sky. "Wait a minute.those are Skull Red Birds and they-" before she could get the rest out, a loud bird call was heard and an array of swords struck her Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Being 150 ATK points lower, the dragon cried out before breaking apart into tiny fragments of data. Without anything holding her up, she began to fall downwards into the virtual sky screaming for help.  
  
"ELAYA!" Yami yelled. But before he could go down to save her, another array of swords struck his dragon. Even though nothing happened, the swords didn't allow him to move anywhere. "Curse of Dragon! Attack the Skull Red Birds!" A purplish ball appeared in the dragon's mouth and fired into the flock. Three birds were destroyed but there were more.  
  
Kaiba, making his Blue Eyes nose dive at top speeds was trying to catch Elaya, knowing that Yugi was tied up at the moment. Finally, when he was at the right distance below her, he swerved his dragon to the right and she fell with a thud in his arms.  
  
"Gotcha!" He muttered triumphantly as Elaya let out an 'ow that hurt' as she opened her eyes. She smiled nervously after realizing that Kaiba just saved her life.  
  
"Nice.um.catch." Elaya said. "Thanks."  
  
Kaiba just nodded and made his Blue Eyes fly upwards towards Yugi and the persisting Skull Red Birds. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack the remaining Red Birds with White Lightning!" The dragon opened its mouth and let out an electric blue ball and hit all the birds on target.  
  
Yami, recognizing the attack, looked down to see Kaiba with Elaya in his arms. "Good work, Kaiba!"  
  
"Whatever." He answered. "Come on Elaya, summon another monster.I don't want to carry you all day you know."  
  
"Fine." She said. She put her fingers on the top card of her deck and pulled it out.  
  
"I call upon Pixie!" (1450/1100) A bright light shone from the card and a human being with spiky orange hair, red eyes, and long pointed ears, along with purple bat wings and a long purple tail appeared.  
  
"A Pixie?" Seto asked. "That's just as weak as your previous monster. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I didn't summon her for fighting; I summoned her for her senses. The Pixie has excellent vision and hearing, so maybe, now that I can't reach the others from the Scales, we can find all of them by their voices." The purple Pixie came close to the Blue Eyes and motioned Elaya to come to her. Elaya carefully got out of Kaiba's hands and grabbed onto the Pixie's back. She wrapped her arms around the Pixie's neck and her legs around her waist.  
  
"Pixie? I need you to isolate the sound of a young boy's voice. It's high pitched and should be in a group of people older than him. Okay?" The Pixie nodded and slowly said, "I.will try."  
  
/ Wow, I didn't know these things could talk! / Yugi said to Yami.  
  
\ I guess Kaiba made a few adjustments the last time we were here. I guess that Elaya is trying to find Mokuba's voice because is it the most distinctive. \  
  
/ Yeah, after all, he's the youngest one there so it should be easy to find a younger voice in a crowd of older people. /  
  
The purple Pixie shut her eyes and concentrated on finding the young boy's voice. Her ears began to perk up when she heard it. She began to recite what the young voice was saying. Even though her human language was broken, this time, she talked in perfect clarity.  
  
"Where do you think they are Joey? Do you think that they're coming soon?" Pause. "I think so too. Yugi and Kaiba and Elaya are going to come.and then, my big brother is going to kick that ghost's butt in duelling because he's one of the best." Another pause. "Well, yeah. I guess that any one of them could beat that thing-but you're right Téa, I don't think that this ghost will play by the rules."  
  
"That's Mokuba alright." Seto concluded.  
  
"Which way is it, Pixie?" Elaya asked her flying friend. The purple Pixie pointed a slender finger with a long black nail straight ahead. "If that.is voice you.look for..then it is there.."  
  
Yami nodded and soon they were off into that direction.  
  
\\ This seems too easy Elaya. \\ Justi said. \\ I know Dieen and she is much smarter than this. \\  
  
// Well, I do agree with you, but we don't know if a trap is going to be placed anytime now.so we'll all have to be careful. // Elaya answered nervously. [What if Dieen has more in store for us. What will we do?]  
  
After a long period of flight, Elaya's Pixie stopped suddenly, causing Elaya to be jerked forward and to have Kaiba and Yami almost crash into her.  
  
"What was that for? Is that thing out of her mind?" Kaiba shouted angrily. The Pixie, knowing that it didn't stand a chance in a battle with his dragon glared at him and spoke in a high pitched language that the dragon nodded to.  
  
"Elaya, what is going on?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know." Elaya confessed truthfully, "She just stopped. Pixie, what's the matter?"  
  
The purple Pixie smiled and put her hand, palm down, in front of her and touched an invisible wall. She smacked her hand against it several times only to have it rebound back to her instantly.  
  
"That's like the trap card Mirror Force." Yami contemplated as he sat on his dragon.  
  
"We cannot go.any farther than this.in this direction." The Pixie said as she turned around. "There is wall.that no one can break.and it goes on forever." She again spoke in the high pitched language this time to Yami's dragon and it understood.  
  
"If we can't go any further, and the others are in that direction.where do we go now, geniuses?" Seto asked agitated.  
"Number one, Kaiba, Pixie only heard the sounds and followed them.she doesn't give a road map on how to get there. She just follows the noises based on how far or how close they are. Number two, if we can't go forward or backwards and if the other's voices are not coming from beside us, then we go down!" Elaya answered with her Pixie nodding along.  
  
"Down?" the Pixie asked. "Hold on." She clutched Elaya's arms that were around her neck and shut her wings. The both of them spiralled downwards with Yami and Kaiba close behind. Pixie shouted something to the two dragons in that high pitched language again and they both came up beside her. They came to a stop when Yami's dragon called out. Elaya's Pixie fanned out her wings and slowly hovered over the ground. The other's dragons landed on the virtual concrete.  
  
"Whoa.what a ride." Elaya said shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the dizziness. "Where are we?" Apparently, along the Mirror Force wall at the bottom, appeared to be some sort of carnival. It had only one attraction: a Fun House.  
  
Yami smiled "I highly doubt that that name is true." Soon, both Kaiba and Yami got off of their dragons and made them return into the cards. Elaya's Pixie, however, dodged the light that was going to suck her back into the card.  
  
"Pixie this isn't a battle! Stop dodging it!" Elaya cried, already pissed that she had the lowest LP in this 'game.' "Fine.just stay out then! I'll put you in defence mode." Pixies acted like toon monsters and avoided all attacks by moving away from them. The Pixie put her feet on the ground, closed her wings and walked up to the Fun House. It was kind of like a house of mirrors but with a lot more than just that. She tried to enter the House with them but she hit an invisible barrier again. Sighing out of defeat, she stood by the entrance way and watched as Seto, Yami and Elaya entered in without difficulty.  
  
"Be careful." Pixie said as the three of them turned the corner and walked into a Mirror Maze.  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Dieen watched in her invisible form as the mortals that were stuck in her dungeon talk. The 'dungeon' was actually the card Nightmare Cage. She chuckled as she heard all the false hope the young boy had of escaping. [Foolish little brat. He thinks that he'll get out of here alive. Not if I can do anything about it...I need this bunch of mortals for power and I'm positive that the Pharaoh's Puzzle will supply me with much more than that. Regardless if they somehow manage to get out of here, I will be taking one of them down with me...I wonder if I'll have any volunteers.] She chuckled softly at the thought. [I want my sister's power-not to have the power of healing-but just for the essence of it. All seven of the Millennium Items have limitless power...and technically I have three of them already. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are tucked away safely within the Shadow Realm at the moment..full of anger and hate for the Pharaoh himself. I've agreed that if I free the Shadow Realm, they would be second in command after me. And they've also helped me to find all of these weak spots to further my plan. It's great to be Queen of your own world.too bad my sister didn't have time to experience it] Dieen's thoughts were quickly broken by the sound of the human's chatter.  
  
"Mokuba.are you sure that you can get us out of here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"If I could I would.but the entire system's been corrupted. Usually, my brother would say, "End game" and it would automatically shut-down-but only to his voice. If he does say 'end game' then we-"  
  
"-would probably be stuck in here forever?" Dieen called to them from outside the dungeon. "That would be fine by me.I'm always lonely."  
  
Teresa ran up to the bars and yelled in Dieen's face "You are a sick twisted monster!"  
  
"Why thank you.I don't usually get compliments like that often."  
  
"How can you do this? Why are you doing this?" she asked her.  
  
Dieen laughed. "Simple. Because I can." She slowly disappeared again with her laughter ringing out in their ears.  
  
"Hey, Téa? Are you alright?" Joey asked. She had been awfully quiet this entire time.  
  
"How can I be alright, Joey?" She snapped. "Yugi, Kaiba and Elaya are off wandering somewhere trying to find us, not knowing where they are going and we're stuck in here without anything to eat or drink.how can I be alright when so much is happening?" Her head sank below her folded legs. "I'm so afraid right now of what's happening..and what's gonna happen soon."  
  
*~*~*Fun House-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Be careful." was the last thing they heard from the Pixie standing guard outside. Kaiba didn't think that she was going to be much of a guard with a defence status of 1100. Elaya told him bluntly to shut up and to not voice opinions unless they're good ones.  
  
The 'Fun House' was indeed a maze of differently distorted mirrors in various colours and shapes. All they saw were reflection images of themselves repeating into the never-ending mirror reflections. As they were walking around aimlessly, not knowing where to go, it suddenly got very dark in the Fun House. Then, all the mirrors inside reflected an image of Dieen.  
  
"Having fun now, are we?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Enough with the games, spirit!" Yami said looking into one of the mirrors. "Just show us where our friends are and I'll duel you for the freedom of all of us."  
  
"Once again, Pharaoh, I choose my opponent. You'll need to find them on your own."  
  
"Give me back my little brother!" Kaiba yelled and in a fit of rage he took his fist and smashed it into one of the mirrors that held Dieen's image. In the split second before the mirror shattered, Seto saw an image of his brother doubling over in pain in a dark and mysterious room that was also filled with Yugi's and Elaya's friends and family  
  
"MOKUBA!" he screamed as he watched his brother fall to the ground. Suddenly, the image of his brother disappeared.only to leave another mirror behind it with Dieen's mocking smile.  
  
"Remember? I can transfer pain. Any damage inflicted on me goes straight to your loved ones."  
  
Seto stared wide-eyed at the spirit in front of him. She shook her head, "You don't believe that any of this is real do you Seth-I mean Kaiba? Well, apparently, right now, your brother is crying and asking what happened. I would be honoured to tell him that his big brother just punched him in the stomach."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Whatever you say.Seth." She smiled wickedly at them. "I'm surprised that you made it this far. Did you have fun free-falling dearest sister?"  
  
Elaya didn't answer her. [So, it was her who made those Red Birds come out of no where and attack us.]  
  
"Well, I must be off now.and remember have fun! After all, this is why things like this were built!" Laughing into a fit of hysterics, Dieen's image began to fade away. That's when Elaya began to tap her finger against the mirror. Over and over again she saw her mom looking up and around trying to figure out where the tapping was coming from. Finally, the mom stopped looking around and began to understand that the taps came at different intervals and for different amounts of time.  
  
"Elaya, what are you doing?" Yami asked standing besides her looking into the mirror, staring at his friends and family. Elaya stayed silence until she saw her mom smile. Then, she stopped tapping and looked at Kaiba and Yami.  
  
"Morse Code. My mom and I know it."  
  
"What message did you send to her?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Elaya smiled. "We are coming. Tell Mokuba that his brother didn't mean to hurt him at all. Don't worry, we're coming." She turned and they began to follow the maze again. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #16: Upstairs  
  
*~*~*In the Fun House-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[It feels as if we've been walking for hours!] Elaya thought as her muscles in her legs began to tighten up. In reality time, they've really only been walking for 15 minutes. They were lost and occasionally Elaya would bang her head against one of the mirrors thinking that it was an opening.  
  
"Look over there!" Yami pointed to a white staircase just left of where they were standing.  
  
"You think that that's the way out of this maze?" Kaiba asked  
  
"It is...every fun house first has the mirrors, then an upstairs and a slide to get down. Believe me; I went to a lot of carnivals when I was younger." Elaya explained. "Come on!"  
  
They began to walk in the direction of the staircase with their eyes peeled for any traps or magic cards. There were none whatsoever.  
  
\\ Why is this maze so easy to get out of? They're no traps or anything......Just mirrors..... \\ Justi said.  
  
// I know....weird. // was all Elaya responded as they climbed the steps.  
  
On the second floor of the fun house it was painted an eerie coat of blue. It was as if the sky was plastered on the walls. There were also these black stains on the walls that neither of them hoped was blood. That's when the floor began to vibrate...shaking back and forth. All of them almost lost their balance, but managed to hold on.  
  
"That's odd." Elaya commented as the three of them began to walk on the shaking floor carefully. "Why are there pieces of furniture scattered around here?"  
  
"Because it's the only thing that will shield you from me!" a manly voice said from the shadows in front of them.  
  
"Witty Phantom! (1400/1300)" Kaiba declared.  
  
The Phantom laughed. "I'm glad you remember me Kaiba. Although it was quite rude when your bratty little brother attacked me. Oh well, that won't happen now."  
  
"Wait a minute; my Pixie has 50 ATK points more than you do. You're toast! PIXIE COME!" Elaya cried at the top of her lungs. They waited but the flying human didn't arrive. "Huh?"  
  
It laughed again. "Remember when that Pixie tried to get in here the first time? She couldn't because there was a barrier between her and the entrance." The memory flashed through all of their eyes as they remember the Pixie walked into an invisible door. "That was because no duel monsters are allowed in this Fun House..well, except me of course. That leaves you completely defenceless against my assault." He let loose an attack and all of them went for cover behind the pieces of furniture that were lying around.  
  
[But if we can't summon any monsters, how can we beat this thing?] Yugi and Yami thought. [Think, think, think!!!]  
  
"Oh..is this going to be a game of hide and seek? Good. Ready or not, here I come!" The Phantom cried as he easily destroyed the desk that Kaiba was hiding behind. Before he could make a move, Witty Phantom grabbed him by the throat and attacked him, dropping his life points to 2600. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Oh, no! Kaiba!" Yami whispered. Then it hit him. He knew how to get rid of the Phantom...although; he wished that he thought of it sooner to save Kaiba's life points. He was going to use the card that didn't allow duel monsters to get in.  
  
"One down...two to go." The Phantom said mockingly as he eyed another desk that had Elaya hiding behind it. He destroyed it with ease and watched as Elaya backed up into the wall. The Phantom smiled. "This is going to be easier than I thought."  
  
Just as he launched his attack, Yami stood out of his hiding place and shouted "I use the Trap card Mirror Force! Since you can't call off your attack, this card rebounds your attack right back at you! There may be a rule against monster cards not being allowed, but it doesn't mean that we can't use magic and trap cards."  
  
"NO!!" the Witty Phantom shouted as the Mirror Force protected Elaya and destroyed him. Just like her Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, the Phantom broke apart into a million pieces and disappeared.  
  
"Thanks Yami!" Elaya exclaimed as she stood up. "Good thinking." Yami nodded and went over to Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba? Are you alright?" He asked his rival.  
  
Kaiba got up slowly but didn't answer Yami's question. "I use Mystical Elf's Healing to increase my life points by 300." Now, his LP stood at 2900. "Now what?"  
  
"Uh, let's keep walking..there should be an exit around here somewhere." Elaya suggested.  
  
"Key word, 'should'" Kaiba noted sarcastically.  
  
"Key word, 'shut-up Kaiba'" Elaya retorted back.  
  
They walked ahead slowly, trying to keep their balance as the floor shook from beneath them.  
  
"Over there!" Yami pointed to a black door. "Maybe that is the way out." They walked cautiously up to it, and expected the worse as Elaya turned the doorknob.  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
All alone in the Nightmare Cage, the group huddled around each other to keep warm and to try and pass the time.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Téa asked. "Yugi, Elaya and Kaiba are looking for us...and I'd hate to be a party pooper, but, what if they can't find us? What if their life points are already at zero? How do we know that they're alright? How do they know that we're alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, Téa..This is Yugi that we're talking about. I bet ya that they're just about to come around that corner and save us." Tristan said trying to calm Téa's nerves. Everyone looked up towards the bars and realized that no one was coming.  
  
"We just have to have confidence in them. I may not know what a 'duel monster' is, but Elaya has been in tough spots before, and from what I've heard, so have Yugi and Kaiba." Teresa said. All of them were swapping stories about themselves to try and pass the time...but she wasn't sure if she should tell them Elaya's story. Teresa didn't know if they already knew, or if they didn't have a clue.  
  
"Right you are, Mrs. White." Grandpa said. "We need to have faith in them, and they'll have faith and heart in themselves."  
  
"It's Ms. White. I'm not married." Teresa said.  
  
"Oh.." They all said. She smiled when Joey's mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "Are you divorced?" Joey asked. [I never knew Elaya didn't have a dad...] He thought.  
  
"No..actually."  
  
[Let's see...if Elaya's sixteen, and Teresa's turning 31 this fall, that means...that she got banged up when she was only 14? That's a little young!] Joey thought. Teresa smiled and said, "I know, the math doesn't add up, doesn't it? Elaya was..well...adopted." Since Téa and Mokuba already knew this information, they had no surprised expressions on their faces. Joey, Tristan looked really stunned while Mr. Motou simply nodded.  
  
"How did Elaya...um..lose her biological parents anyways?" Tristan asked.  
  
"House fire." Mokuba, Téa and Teresa said together. Teresa looked at the two. Téa spoke first by saying that Elaya told her already and Mokuba said that Elaya went to the same orphanage like him.  
  
"I knew that I recognized you...you were that younger brother who stayed outside even when we drove away. Wait, do you mean that 'Kaiba' is Seto Morison?"  
  
"Morison?!" Joey and Tristan said trying to stifle their giggles. Téa pulled their ears. "Never heard a last name before?" she asked.  
  
"No! It's just that we never thought Kaiba could have another last name!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, but we use the name of our foster dad..Kaiba."  
  
"I see. It's good to see you again." Teresa said hugging her knees. The Seto she remembered was quiet and overall nice and mannered. The stories that she heard confirmed the opposite. [I wonder what happened to him...]  
  
*~*~*Outside the Fun House-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
As Elaya turned the doorknob, butterflies flew around in her stomach. [I hope that this is the way out] she thought. The black door crept open, its hinges squeaking, begging for oil. They were welcomed with some virtual rain as they looked on outside.  
  
"Phew..good thing that it was the way out and not some doorway to hell or anything." Elaya said as she shielded herself against the wind and rain.  
  
"Yes, it was." Yami said. "Will we be flying again?"  
  
"I think so." She responded. "It's a pretty deep drop." She looked down to see nothing but the tips of trees. "Wow. I didn't know we climbed Mount Everest to get up here."  
  
"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba ordered as he drew that card from his deck, but nothing happened. "What?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"I guess we're still on the Fun House's property, and that means that we still can't summon anything." Yami explained. "But we are technically outside, and that means that Pixie can come to us and give us a ride! PIXIE COME!" Elaya cried. They looked down in the clouds to see a shadow approaching. They soon saw the familiar wings and body as the purple pixie arrived in front of them.  
  
"I couldn't..come before. The wall was in my way." She explained.  
  
"Question Elaya: There is one of her and three of us. How will all of us take flight? Do you have an Elegant Egotist?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Of course. I use the magic card 'Elegant Egotist' to triple my Pixie into three!" Elaya cried. A white light shone from the card and made a sphere around the purple Pixie. The sphere then split into three parts and they all cracked in half. Soon out came the purple Pixie, along with a yellow Pixie with blue hair and a red Pixie with blonde hair. Their total ATK points rose to a healthy 2050.  
  
"Problem solved. Hop aboard the Pixie Express!" Elaya smiled. The yellow Pixie took a reluctant Kaiba and the red Pixie took Yami. Soon they were off into the sky again hoping to get closer to their friends and family.  
  
They were flying at top speeds over the clouds to rid themselves of the rain. The Pixies flew as far away from that Fun House as possible and that's when Kaiba tried to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon again. The yellow Pixie that was carrying him threatened to drop him if he did so.  
  
"There is no point." She said. "I carry you now. No point in another pair of wings. I am not strong enough for you?"  
  
"I would rather fly with my own monsters and I refuse to talk to a virtual image." He stated coldly. The yellow Pixie rolled her eyes, talked to her sisters in their 'language' and they all nodded and laughed.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kaiba asked the Pixie.  
  
"I thought you say, I refuse to talk to a virtual image!" she answered as Kaiba frowned.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple?" Elaya called over from her purple Pixie. "We need to find out where the others are! Pixies? I need you to isolate a young boy's voice. High-pitched and is probably surrounded by older voices."  
  
"Why do you keep using Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Because he's voice is probably the most distinctive amongst the others. If you want your Pixie to find someone else's voice, just ask her to." Elaya explained. "Pixie?" Yami asked the red one, "I need you to isolate an older man's voice." The red one nodded and looked at her two sisters.  
  
"Kaiba, do you want to isolate anyone's voice?" Elaya got no answer from him. "Fine..yellow Pixie? I want you to find a teenage female's voice, okay?" They all nodded and shut their eyes. Just like before, their ears began to perk up and they began to recite what they heard. The yellow one recited what Téa said, the purple one recited what Mokuba said, and the red one recited what Yugi's Grandfather said.  
  
"I wonder where they are now...I hope that they're all okay." The yellow one said.  
  
"Don't worry Téa. We just need to have faith in them that they will come." The red one responded. There was a long pause before the Pixie's picked up what their designated voices said.  
  
"Yeah." the purple one said. "You're right Joey. How long have we been here anyways? I wish they would come soon so I could see my big brother.."  
  
"Oh, don't cry, Mokuba!" the yellow one exclaimed as she reached out and patted her sister's shoulder.  
  
"That's them alright. Which way?" Yami asked. The Pixies, in unison, pointed in front of them.  
  
"So we were going the right way the entire time?" Elaya thought aloud.  
  
"I just picked up sound from where we left off." The purple one said.  
  
"Well, let's keep going. They're bound to show up somewhere." Kaiba said. The Pixies spread their wings and followed the voices as they got louder and louder. Suddenly, the sky went dark, and Yami noticed a cluster of stars right in front of them.  
  
"That looks like something out of my science textbook! It's as if it's another dimension..like a black hole of some sort." Elaya decided.  
  
/ Hey, that reminds me of the Warp Vortex in Dungeon Dice Monsters! / Yugi exclaimed.  
  
\ I agree. But will that take us where we want to go? \  
  
The Pixie, almost reading his thoughts said, "The voices are strongest coming from that hole. Your people are in there."  
  
"So, are we going in?" Elaya asked looking at her comrades.  
  
"If Mokuba is in there somewhere, I'm going in regardless. Pixie, fly into the vortex!" Kaiba ordered. His yellow Pixie took off into it, only to be closely followed by her sisters.  
  
"I guess we'll find out if black holes can transport people..." Elaya smiled but quickly lost it. She knew this wasn't the best time to crack a joke of any sort, but she didn't want to think of all the bad things that could be happening to the others.  
  
The Pixies zoomed straight into the vortex only to be rebounded backwards away from it.  
  
"The wall is still there!" the purple one shouted.  
  
"Not for long!" Elaya declared. She finally found a way to rid the monsters of the Mirror Force that blocked almost everything...it was so simple, it was a wonder that she didn't think of it earlier. "I use the trap card, 'Remove Trap!'" The Mirror Force was shattered and soon, the black hole-or vortex-sucked them all inside its dark depths.  
  
Please Review! ( 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #17: Different Dimensions  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?" Elaya asked slowly. Apparently, the 'black hole' brought them to another part of the game. Instead of trees and wilderness, they appeared to be in the dark---quite literally actually. Still on their Pixie's backs, they floated in the dark space, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Red Pixie," Yami said, "Are the voices close or far away?" They all hoped that the answer wasn't the latter one. If it was, then, they would be lost in this blackness forever.  
  
"Very close." She answered. "Very loud."  
  
"Then bring us to them!" Kaiba ordered and they continued to float in the darkness to wherever the noise would lead them.  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Oh, don't cry Mokuba!" Téa looked beside her to see Kaiba's little brother's tears well up in his eyes. "They'll come. Remember? Elaya sent us that message that they were coming!"  
  
"Then why aren't they here yet? That was hours or even years ago!" Mokuba shouted, looking up at everyone, allowing the tears to fall over his cheeks. "My big brother means a lot to me....he was always there for me. If he were to-to-" He couldn't finish the statement. Just thinking about his brother's death made him feel like crying enough to flood the world.  
  
"Then we have to be there for him, Elaya and Yugi. They need our support." Grandpa reasoned.  
  
"But they don't know where we are! We don't know where they are!" Mokuba protested.  
  
"Well, that's true, Mokuba. But we've gotta remain positive. They may not be here beside us---" Joey started  
  
"---But they here with us in spirit. And so are we to them. Everything is going to turn out fine Mokuba." Téa finished, trying to calm down her similar feelings with her own words..it didn't work.  
  
"How the mighty optimistic ones have fallen." A familiar mocking voice called from behind them.  
  
"You let us out of this cage right now!" Mokuba cried furiously.  
  
"I lost the key." Dieen smiled evilly. "Would you like to see your friends?" They all stood up and slowly went to the front of the dungeon where Dieen was standing. She made a small ball appear in her hands. Unlike before, the group couldn't see anything.  
  
"Hey! Where are they??" Tristan demanded.  
  
"It appears that it is lights out for your friends." Dieen said. But then, they all noticed bright white swords, and it began to lighten up the picture. One of the three managed to summon Swords of Revealing Light and it gave them light. [Drat!] Dieen thought. [Those meddling children have foiled my darkness. Oh well, the closer they get to me, the closer I will get to my revenge and my new-found power.]  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here...Those poor excuses for human beings have seen the light." Dieen said as she made the ball disappear.  
  
"Where are they?" Grandpa demanded.  
  
"Unfortunately, too close for comfort." Dieen responded. "I must dispose of them once and for all."  
  
"No! You-you-you can't do that! It isn't right!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"All is fair with love and war little one, and I choose war to suit my needs. Goodbye for now. If I were you, I'd better start thinking of your future in the Shadow Realm." Dieen said as she turned away from the gates.  
  
"The what?!" Teresa asked angrily.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough...once your friends are gone and you are mine." Like always, she disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*In the Darkness-Reader's POV*~*~*~*  
  
"Good move Yami!" Elaya complemented. "We now have light to see!"  
  
"Did you figure that by yourself, or did someone have to tell you?" Kaiba remarked sarcastically. "Kaiba?" Elaya asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't test me."  
  
"Stop fighting....both of you! We need to work together and find where we are and where the others are. The swords give us light, but it means that we can't attack." Yami explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come on, I think I see the bottom." Elaya said just as her purple Pixie's foot touched down on solid ground. They all climbed off their Pixie's and walked forward with extreme caution. The purple Pixie confirmed that the others, and a large quantity of a certain duel monster, were around here somewhere. Just then, a low humming sound was heard when a stampede of Media Bats (800/400) swarmed around them. Since the swords were still in play, not allowing the Pixies or any other monster they could of summoned to attack the Bats, one of them managed to attack Yami's life points, dropping them down to 3200.  
  
"I activate 'Dust Tornado' to remove the magic card I placed on the field!" Yami shouted. The swords around them disappeared and the Pixies that were able to attack; and they destroyed most of them..the others flew away.  
  
Now, without the light, the three of them were left in the dark for the second time. Yet, just before the darkness settled, the Pixies formed an electric ball to light the way. Soon, after much wandering, they all saw a giant castle.  
  
"The Castle of Dark Illusions..Just like before." Yami noted as the familiar card hovered above them.  
  
"You were in here before?" Elaya questioned.  
  
"It wasn't the same like last time. Before, there was an actual game going on with other characters and helpful fairies..This, this is just wrong." He explained.  
  
"The voices are up in there." The yellow Pixie explained. "We must go." The Pixie's grabbed hold of the teen's hands and brought them up to the entrance of the Castle. They entered with ease, but with caution. That's when two recognizable foes stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
"Hello Pharaoh. Glad you, Kaiba and the girl could join us." They said in unison.  
  
"Yami Marik! And Yami Backura! What are you doing here?" Yami asked with his voice filled with surprise. / I thought that I'd never see these evils again! / Yugi cried.  
  
"The Shadow Realm is our home. And we were hoping that we could give you the grand tour." Yami Marik said.  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" Elaya shouted suddenly.  
  
"Well, we are already there, aren't we, Marik?" Backura said nodding.  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Let us pass. We don't have the time to deal with this conversation nonsense!" Kaiba said angrily, stepping forward. Elaya's Pixies stood behind them and Elaya silently put them in defence mode.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way...we could let you pass.." Backura suggested, stressing the word 'could' with plenty of emphasis. "But that would be less fun, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Stop playing games Backura! Just tell us where the others are-"  
  
"-or you'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" Kaiba shouted, interrupting Yami.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm shaking." Marik chuckled.  
  
"Remember at Battle City, Marik? After we both lost? Both of us to the Pharaoh and then me to you?" Backura asked casually as the Castle fell silent.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, the punishment for losing those duels was a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm, correct?"  
  
"Yes..but you see, Pharaoh, you can't get rid of evil by placing it back in its home." Marik said.  
  
"What?" Yami looked puzzled.  
  
"The Shadow Realm..most dreaded by humans and spirits alike, is where we belong. We do not suffer in here; we thrive on the suffering going on around us." Backura explained. "Making us, and all other spirits like us, stronger as more people join our lovely party."  
  
"And I think that we have some invitations to give out, don't we Backura?"  
  
"Yes boys, yes you do." Said a female voice shrouded in the darkness. Backura and Marik turned around and bowed slightly as their Queen arrived. "Dieen..." Elaya whispered eyes wide.  
  
The Queen arrived shortly after. She hadn't changed from the last time that they all saw her in their dreams. Her eyes were still blood red, hair still black and wispy, her fingers still had the swords attached along with the tentacles and her dress was still grey and dissipated at the ends.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you could make it..in one piece of course." She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that hard to arrive." Kaiba said folding his arms at his chest.  
  
"We've played your game and we're at the finish line. Show us where the others are this instant!"  
  
"I would if I could Kaiba, I really would. But I can't." Dieen said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?! You're the one who's holding them prisoner!!" Elaya shouted.  
  
Dieen laughed. "I can't because if I did, you'd all have to do something that I don't think you would."  
  
"And what would that be, spirit?!" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
It had been quiet for quite some time now. No one was talking or shifting. They all just sat there. The silence was driving Téa crazy. She tried to start a conversation once, but no one paid any attention. Finally, it was Mokuba who broke the silence.  
  
"This may be the wrong time to ask but, where's the washroom?"  
  
"I don't know." Teresa said quietly. She was thinking about Elaya. Her darling daughter..this would have to be the longest they've ever been apart, and she hated it. She wished that someone would pinch her and that she would wake up and find Elaya in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"I really have to go." Mokuba muttered under his breath. Joey, who was sitting beside him heard.  
  
"Then go already. Go in the corner, we won't look."  
  
"Joey! That's disgusting!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do? I doubt 'Dieen' will allow you to get out and show you to a toilet. Man, I'm hungry."  
  
Teresa snapped out of her thoughts and fished through her purse. "I got some mints and a pack of gum, if anyone else is hungry..." Joey instantly grabbed a mint and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm..Minty." He said and smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't chew Teresa's arms off in the process of getting your food." Tristan said.  
  
"I was being considerate. That may be the last pieces of food we have." Joey answered, trying to suppress his anger.  
  
Quiet fell over the group again. This time Téa was the first to talk. "Guys, time isn't going to go by any faster if we just sit here and do nothing but listen to Joey suck the life out of that mint."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about, Téa?" Grandpa asked slowly. He had taken a quick nap and dreamed that he was back in the game shop and making business as usual. He woke up because of the noises that were coming out of Joey's mouth.  
  
"Uh..what about..how we all got here?"  
  
"Like here? In this dungeon?" Teresa asked. "Oh sorry---not dungeon, 'Nightmare Cage.'"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go first." Téa cleared her throat. She desperately needed some sort of water. Maybe talking wasn't the best thing that she should be doing right now. "After I dropped everyone off from our little shopping experiences, and parked the car in the garage, I heard this low rustling noise. I went back to the car and looked into it and saw Dieen's face in the window. Then, everything went black, and I woke up here. How about you, Mokuba?"  
  
"Well, I was doing my homework and I heard that same rustling noise coming from outside. At first I thought it was the trees, but then I noticed that the shadows of them weren't moving. I went to the window and looked out. I saw a face, her face, and then everything went black..then I woke up here."  
  
"I was walking up my driveway after Téa dropped me off." Tristan started. "I entered my house but I felt that something was odd. I couldn't put a finger on it. So I dismissed it and went to my room. I plopped myself on the bed. I heard someone with white hair laugh before I went to sleep. Then I woke up here."  
  
"I went shopping for groceries because I got off work early." Teresa explained. "As I went past some of the alleyways I heard something. I stopped and looked into one. It was a homeless person with white hair and purple eyes. I was going to drop him some change, but that's when he started to laugh. Everything swirled around me and I fainted. Next thing I know I'm in this...this..place."  
  
Yugi's Grandfather was next. "I was just finishing closing the shop for the day, when the doors opened. I told the person who was dressed in a blue shirt and white pants that the shop was closed."  
  
"Blue shirt and white pants? That sounds like Backura!" Joey said.  
  
"Yes, it looked like him, yet it wasn't. He began to laugh and told me that he would finally get what he wanted. I can't remember anything after that.."  
  
"The evil inside his Millennium Ring.." Tristan said trailing the end of his sentence.  
  
Joey was last. He explained that Dieen had paid an earlier visit to him and slashed him. But he didn't tell the part of Elaya's healing. "After you dropped me off, I heard something in the bushes on the side of my house. The closer I went to 'em, the louder it got. When I was like a foot away from them, I felt something grab my shirt. I feel through the thorny bushes without getting hurt. Then, it felt like my eyes were on fire and I fell asleep."  
  
"What was weird was that when those things paid a visit to me, it felt as if I was in a dream. Everything was all fuzzy and I wasn't seeing straight. It felt odd." Teresa shuddered at the memory as everyone nodded in agreement. "But what do they want from us anyways?"  
  
"That's it. They just want 'us'" Grandpa said shaking his head. "And I really don't want to think about what they'll do to us or my grandson, Mokuba's brother, or your daughter."  
  
*~*~*In the Castle of Dark Illusions-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Well then, what do you say? Do wish to follow me?" Dieen asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The three teens looked at each other then back at Dieen. She smiled when Kaiba moved forward.  
  
"Show me where my brother is. Now!" he ordered.  
  
"Kaiba! You could be walking into a trap!" Yami protested.  
  
"You're trusting the freakin' enemy here, Kaiba!" Elaya shouted from behind him.  
  
"Listen, I told you that I didn't need your help to get here. And I don't need your opinions now. I'll save my brother on my own." He retorted. He began to walk towards Dieen a little bit more before Elaya grabbed his arm.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Seto Kaiba!" she said pulling him back a step, eyes narrowed. "Both Yugi and I have family members to save but I wouldn't trust her. Look at that smile she's wearing! It's a trap! I know that you're brother means the world to you and you do to him..but my friends mean the world to me, and if anything were to happen to you that I could have stopped..I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I could have prevented something bad from happening to you." Elaya released her grip from his arm and stared at him. [Don't do this Seto] she thought.  
  
Unfortunately, she hadn't thought loud enough. Kaiba still walked ahead until he was face to face with Dieen.  
  
"I want to see my brother. Bring me to him."  
  
"As you wish. Will you two be joining us?" Dieen asked. The two remaining teens stood silent. "Follow me, Kaiba." The two of them turned around and left Yami Backura and Marik alone with Elaya and Yami. Soon, Backura and Marik slowly began to dissolve in their surroundings.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Elaya asked as the two men that were in front of her a second ago were fading.  
  
Backura laughed. "Now you see us, now you don't. Goodbye Pharaoh. I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
"Wait!" Yami shouted holding his palm outward. "What is the real reason you're doing this?"  
  
"To get what we want: the power of the Puzzle, the mercy of the world, and two more additions to our collection of Items." Marik sneered before both of the evils disappeared.  
  
A moment of silence passed. "Do you think Dieen really brought Kaiba to the others?" Yami asked slowly  
  
"I don't know. Let's see if we can beat her there." Cautiously, with their Pixies behind them, they began to walk in the same direction where they saw Kaiba leave.  
  
*~*~*In the Darkness-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Kaiba walked slowly behind Dieen. He knew that his choice was risky, but he needed to save his brother, like he promised he would always do. They both walked in silence. He couldn't tell where they were going or if the walls around him were getting a darker shade of black---if that was even possible.  
  
"Kaiba?" Dieen asked from in front of him. He could still see her. She gave off this grey glow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you honestly believe that I would let you off so easily?" Before he could say another word, Dieen turned around and faced him. It was then that he realized how blood-red her eyes were. She then wrapped her tentacle like fingers around him in a blink of an eye and squeezed---hard. He let out a moan of discomfort.  
  
"Foolish boy.." Dieen said shaking her head. "And the best part is, you're friends can't hear you scream. Foolish boys deserve their share of punishment." She tightened her grip around Kaiba's body, pushing what remaining air he had left in his lungs out. That's when she removed his duel disk from his arm. She unravelled her fingers and watched his body go limp on the floor and his life points dropped to zero.  
  
"Game over, Seth. You've been a great player though. But being a great sport doesn't always cut it." Dieen grabbed hold of Kaiba's arm and transported herself and him to where his brother and the others where.  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"What's that noise?" Grandpa asked as they all turned around to see the evil that was keeping them prisoner holding a lifeless boy.  
  
"SETO! What have you done to him?!" Mokuba cried angrily as the six of them ran up to the bars as Dieen hauled Kaiba's lifeless body to the entrance of the Nightmare Cage.  
  
"He wanted me to bring him to you, Mokuba. And that's exactly how I could do it." She explained. Dieen then threw Kaiba in the Cage, making him crash into Joey and Tristan. "Oh, and when---no wait---IF he wakes up; tell him that I have his deck."  
  
"Give that back! My brother worked hard to make that deck! Give it!!" Mokuba shouted trying to look away from his brother's motionless body.  
  
"If you insist.." Dieen took out his deck and one of his Blue Eyes; she then pierced a hold right through the entire deck with one of her nails. She threw the cards back at Mokuba through the Cage. He could only watch as all of his brother's cards lay useless on the floor in front of him. The hole went through the centre of all the cards.  
  
"I'll keep this one card." Dieen smiled as she flashed the last Blue Eyes. "That will make his deck unusable in there. Just like Joey's." She then disappeared, as usual.  
  
Please review, if you can. Thanks! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #18: Final Showdown  
  
*~*~*In the Dungeon-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Big Brother? Oh please wake up! Wake up!" Mokuba shook Seto's body gently as he kneeled down beside him.  
  
After Dieen had left, the group made a clearing and placed Seto's body down. He was still alive, Teresa said, he had a strong pulse, but he wasn't breathing. She then got a sheet of paper that she found in her purse and began to fan it in front of his face.  
  
"Will he make it?" Mokuba asked with the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Teresa answered. Suddenly, as she continued to fan his face, his chest began to go up and down.  
  
"Look! He's breathing! I think he's waking up!" Téa let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's waking up? You sure that that's a good thing?" Joey muttered silently.  
  
Kaiba's eyes fluttered and finally opened to see Joey, Tristan, Téa, Mokuba, Yugi's grandfather, and someone who he guessed to be Elaya's mom kneeling around him. [Where am I?] He thought.  
  
"Big Brother!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hugged him.  
  
"Mokuba, are you alright?" He asked, sitting up slowly.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Uh, Kaiba?" Joey asked slowly.  
  
"What is it Wheeler?" he asked. [Great.] he thought. [I'm stuck in a cage with that idiot.]  
  
"Here." Joey gave him his deck. Kaiba was shocked to find that it was ruined AND that one of his Blue Eyes was missing.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Seto, no!" Mokuba said, holding him back. "Joey didn't do anything; it was Dieen who did it! She took one of your Blue Eyes for keeps!" Kaiba didn't respond to that. He took his deck and stared at it. [Good thing that this is only virtual. My real deck is fine. This just means that I can't use it to summon anything.]  
  
"She took my duel disk too, right?"  
  
"Yeah" Mokuba nodded. "How did you get here?"  
  
Kaiba explained to all of them that Dieen was going to show him where Mokuba was, but instead she lead him astray from the others, wrapped him up in her tentacles and made him fall unconscious. Tristan said that it wasn't a smart move to trust the enemy no matter what plan you have. Kaiba then said that his plan was to wait until she showed him where the others were, and then spring a monster or a magic card on her to save his brother.  
  
"That's almost what I did the last time we were here." Mokuba said. He also got captured on purpose and when he was in that room with his brother pretending to be knocked out, and then he summoned a monster to destroy the Witty Phantom that was holding them prisoner. Only difference was that his plan worked.  
  
"What do we do now?" Teresa asked.  
  
"We wait for Yugi and Elaya, that's what we do." Kaiba replied.  
  
*~*~*In the Darkness-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"I think that we are officially lost." Elaya declared.  
  
"Don't give up hope just yet. I'm sure that the others are around here somewhere." Yami said. They continued their walk in the darkness in silence, when, once again, Dieen paid them a little visit.  
  
"Bad thing about Vortexes is that you don't know where you'll end up." She said with a grin.  
  
"What did you do to Kaiba?!" Yami asked.  
  
Ignoring his question, she continued. "Bad thing about this Vortex is that I decide where you'll end up."  
  
"Dieen---" Yami started  
  
"And I decide that you'll come with me." The two remaining teens looked down and noticed that they where dissolving into the darkness. Soon after, they found themselves in a dark blue corridor, with no way to go but straight ahead. Elaya's Pixies were no longer with them, and lucky for her, they were in defence mode. She thought that she saw an Earl of Demise (2000/700) come out and attack them just before Yami and her got transported.  
  
The two teens walked up slowly. Suddenly, they both heard loud, pounding, footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"What could that be?" Elaya asked.  
  
"Most likely another one of Dieen's tricks!" Yami answered. Then, out of no where, two Beasts of Talwar (2400/2150) appeared in front of them.  
  
"You cannot pass." They both said. "You must be destroyed." Just as one of them was about to slash Yami, Elaya cried out, "I summon Summoned Skull! (2500/1200) Now quick, attack before they double up on you!" The Skull let loose an all powerful lightning attack that destroyed one of the Beasts.  
  
"Now, I summon, Dark Magician! Attack with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami called as the final Beast was destroyed.  
  
"Thank you, Elaya."  
  
"No prob." She answered.  
  
"I've never seen a card like that." Yami said slowly.  
  
"It's pretty rare-but I have it." Elaya said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a good card." Yami nodded and they continued, cautiously, on their way.  
  
They began to walk up the pathway and soon they heard voices, they sounded very familiar. It was their friends and family. They ran the rest of the way and finally arrived at the dungeon where the others were.  
  
"Yug!" Joey exclaimed. "You're here!"  
  
"Joey! Tristan! Téa! Grandpa! Mokuba! Kaiba!" Yugi cried. He and Yami had switched when they got transported. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"We're fine now that you guys are here!" Téa said, as all seven of them ran to the front.  
  
"Mom! Guys!" Elaya said loudly. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Hate to break the reunion, but we're still in the Nightmare Cage. Yugi, my deck is unusable, so, do you mind getting us out?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well, if Nightmare Cage is a Magic Card.." he started.  
  
"Then, I'll use my own Dust Tornado!" Elaya said as she drew the card. "Since it destroys Magic Cards, I'll make it destroy the Cage!" The Cage broke apart in a million pieces, and they were finally free. After some hugs and thanks, Teresa asked the group. "Now, how do we get out of here?"  
  
"By duelling me. And I have finally chosen my opponent." Dieen called from in front of them. Suddenly, the walls of the dungeon broke apart and revealed a darker blue open space. There, standing on a large rectangular platform, stood Dieen, in her past-life human form. She still had black hair, but it wasn't wispy anymore. It was straight and thick. Her eyes were blood red, but they had some life in them. She had dark tan skin, and was wearing an off white dress-the one she wore the day she got taken away-with a jewelled collar. She also wore a smile.  
  
"Justika? I have chosen you to duel. Like old times, no?" In a flash, Elaya became Justi but she didn't know what to say. She slowly walked towards her sister.  
  
"No, Justi!" Yami shouted from behind her. "Dieen, if it's my Puzzle you want, you better duel me for it."  
  
"Why duel you and risk losing it than probably winning a duel and sending you all to the Shadows?" she asked. "And let me remind you, if you forfeit or choose not to accept, you'll never escape this virtual realm. Until you duel me, you may have that one chance to escape. Are you ready my sister?"  
  
The group fell silent. Dieen had clearly made up her mind. She wanted an easy duel. Kaiba was about to suggest that she should duel him instead, but then he remembered that he had no deck, or a disk to play cards on. Only Yugi and Elaya had the disks.  
  
Justi finally understood. That creature really was her sister. When Yami's father sent her to the Shadows, part of her soul-a part that was good-got sent along with all the other evils that invaded her sister's body and mind. That one part was being held captive inside the evils. She wished that she could free that part before anyone got hurt.  
  
"I am." Justi answered.  
  
"Elaya?" a voice said from behind her. It was Joey. "This is a real important duel, so here. Take my Flame Swordsman. He's my favourite card and he's gotten me out of a few jams before." The memory of his second trip to the Virtual World, when the Big Five came back during Battle City, flooded his mind. The Swordsman had been his chief card during one of the Big Five's duels.  
  
Justi took the card out of his hand. "Thank you Joseph." That's when she noticed Yugi-Yami and him had switched again-holding out his Dark Magician.  
  
"Joey's right..you have a lot riding on this duel. I've had similar duels and my Dark Magician had always come out to help me." Yugi remembered his duels at Duellist Kingdom, with Duke Devlin, and with Kaiba at Battle City. "Put your faith and heart in your deck, and it will reward you."  
  
"I've always have." Justi responded.  
  
"Good luck." Téa and Mokuba said. "We're behind you 100%!"  
  
"You can do this Elaya. Just believe." Yugi's grandfather said.  
  
Kaiba stood motionless. "This was the only card spared." He handed her the magic card 'Monster Reborn.' Justi nodded in thanks. She realized that Elaya's mother was crying. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if Elaya would get hurt, or if the game will played fairly. Justi nodded her head and walked up to the platform.  
  
"Surprised that you showed." Dieen said. It was then that she turned back into her new state. Grey skin, wispy hair and a dress with no ends. "Let me give you the 'rules': We will be duelling my way. What are your life points at right now?"  
  
"3850."  
  
"And that will be your life points for the game."  
  
"That's not fair at all. She gets a 150 LP lead!" Mokuba cried from the side lines.  
  
"As I was saying, we'll duel my way. You'll be allowed to summon monsters that have an attack lower than 2000 without tributing. Anything higher will require one monster for every 250 ATK points higher. For example, if one of your monsters has an attack of 2500, you'll need to tribute two monsters. Anything in between you'll round it up. Therefore, monsters with ATK points between 2000-2250 will require one tribute, 2300-2500 will require 2 tributes, 2550-2750 will require three tributes and 2800+ will need four tributes. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course. We used to play it like that before so I could understand." Justi said. That way the way them two used to play it. Instead of looking at the level, they would make up their own type of tributing, by ATK points.  
  
"Very good. Are you sure that you're ready?" Justi looked back to her friends, she was doing this to help them, and Elaya, get out of here. Even if it meant hurting herself. // Justi? //  
  
\\ Yes, Elaya? \\  
  
// I want to switch. You need to stay in spirit form to protect my friends and family. //  
  
\\ But..Elaya, are you sure?? Dieen may be to powerful..or bring harm to you \\  
  
// I'm positive. I can take it. If any pain comes to my friends, I want you to cure it for them and bring it to me. Okay? //  
  
\\ Elaya, I-- \\ Before Justi could finish, Elaya forced herself to switch.  
  
// Justi, just do that for me, please? //  
  
\\ Alright..as you wish. \\  
  
"Yes. Let's duel!"  
  
Dieen's LP: 4000  
  
Elaya's LP: 3850  
  
Please Review. ( Thanks! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #19: Final Showdown (II)  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Funny, I think that I have misplaced my deck." Dieen said casually.  
  
"Without a deck, you can't duel at all!" Elaya responded angrily.  
  
"If I can't find my own, I'll get someone else's." She began to laugh as a duel disk morphed on her arm and her entire body morphed into Joey's.  
  
"Joey?!" Elaya shouted. She looked behind her to still see her friend Joey waiting at the sidelines, then back again, to see his doppelganger. "What is going on?!"  
  
"Remember?" Dieen asked in Joey's voice, "I can shape-shift into anything and anyone."  
  
"Just draw your cards!" Elaya shouted with her eyes narrowed. [In order to save my friends I have to duel against them.]  
  
"And one more thing." Dieen said. "This was a cute trick my good friend Marik taught me; he used it against Joey, isn't that right, Wheeler?" When she got no response from Joey, she continued. "All monsters that are destroyed on the field will be destroyed..but, you receive the pain of when it is attacked. You and your monsters share a life bond, and when it dies, so will you-well, after a couple of attacks anyways. That shouldn't be a problem for now, will it, my little healing sister?" Dieen laughed. "Don't forget. If you have no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly, causing you to be in more pain than you've ever imagined."  
  
\\ Elaya! I need to come out! You can't take this type of duel! \\  
  
// I can. Just protect my friends. //  
  
\\ But what about you?! \\ Elaya didn't answer Justi's question. She didn't have the answer for it.  
  
"Just draw." She said. And they both did.  
  
"For my first move," Dieen said, "I play two cards face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200)!" Two cards appeared on the field along with Joey's soldier-except that his eyes were red.  
  
[Let's see.] Elaya thought. [With a weak monster like that, she must have cards to power it up with. Or to bring my monsters attack strength down.] She looked down at her hand. She had a Mask of Weakness, Trap Hole, Monster Reborn, Prevent Rat, Kuriboh and Princess of Tsurugi. [Perfect!]  
  
"For my move, I'll place two cards face down, and end my turn."  
  
"Shame. Oh well, I guess the faster your turns are over, the faster I'll win." Dieen said-still with Joey's voice and body. "Swordsman of Landstar, attack her face down monster card!" Dieen knew that it was a monster card, she could feel it. And she also knew that it was weak. The other card on the field was either a trap/magic card. The only flaw in her sensing power, is that she never knew which monster was played, or if it was a magic or trap card. Even though the card could be stronger, Dieen had placed Graceful Die and Skull Die on the field face down, to lower that monsters ATK points and raise hers. She didn't want to use Graceful Die just yet..she wanted to see what she had to roll in order to beat the face down monster.  
  
When the Swordsman went in for the attack, nothing happened.  
  
"No!" Dieen shouted.  
  
"You should really think out your plan. Reveal face down monster!" Elaya cried as she flipped over the card. There, in a seat of sword like diamonds sat the Princess of Tsurugi (900/700) unharmed.  
  
"Since she was flipped, her special ability was activated. For every magic and or trap card you have on the field, 500 life points get taken away from you. Princess, attack her face down cards and see which are magic and traps!"  
  
The Princess of Tsurugi then stood up, leapt in the air and sent an array of diamonds on the two face down cards. They pierced the cards straight through, and Elaya watched as smoke began to pour out of them. Soon, the images of Graceful and Skull Die appeared on the cards and the entire gang watched as Dieen's LP sank to 3000.  
  
"Alright Elaya! What a way to stick it to her!" Tristan cried from behind her.  
  
"Yeah! And look! Dieen doesn't have that slight life point lead!" Téa announced.  
  
"Now, Princess of Tsurugi, attack the Swordsman of Landstar with Diamond Shower [1]!" Elaya cried. Just as the warrior was about to send a shower of diamonds, Dieen said, "Just because I lost life points for the magic and trap cards, I can still use them. So I use Graceful Die on my Swordsman of Landstar!"  
  
[How could I forget that? The magic cards or trap cards that Tsurugi had attacked in order to bring down Dieen's life points didn't lose their power. She can still use them! Dammit!]  
  
The little fairy popped up and threw the die on the ground.  
  
[As long as it isn't a one, that solider will be okay; and regardless what happens on the Skull Die's roll, that Princess is doomed, and so are Elaya's life points-and her health.] Dieen thought and smiled as the die rolled up a three.  
  
"Oh no!" Teresa mother cried. Tristan, Joey, and Yugi's grandpa had explained to her how duel monsters worked earlier in the Cage. This was one of the cards that they showed her.  
  
"Lucky me. A three. That means that Landstar's attack points rise all the way up to 1500. That's more than enough to demolish your Princess." The diamonds that landed on the soldier simply rebounded and crashed into the ground. "But, just for fun, I'll use Skull Die to hopefully lower your life points even more." The little demon dropped the die.  
  
"If that die rolls anything higher than a one, she'll lose more life points..right?" Teresa asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, but remember, your daughter still has that one face down card. And that can help her." Yugi's grandfather whispered.  
  
"Help nothing!" Joey said, turning to the two elders. "The lower number on the die, the better. Let's just pray that Elaya will get lucky like Dieen and roll a one!"  
  
The die then stopped and the whole gang let out a sigh of relief. The die had rolled a one-but it would still mean that she would lose 600 LP-unless she had a plan with that face down card.  
  
"Oh well." Dieen said aloud. "Destroying you're only defence will not only cause you to lose 600 life points and to bring you into some pain, but it will also leave you wide open for a direct attack. Go! Swordsman of Landstar! Attack the Princess of Tsurugi!"  
  
Just as the swordsman's sword came within inches of the Princess' head, Elaya cried out, "Activate the trap card, Mask of Weakness!" The card lifted and a grotesque mask appeared and covered the Swordsman of Landstar's face.  
  
"This trap lowers your monster's attack points by 700, making him 100 ATK points lower than my Princess." Elaya smiled and watched as the sword, for the second time, have no effect on the Princess of Tsurugi. "Now! Attack again with Diamond Shower!" This time, the attack worked and sent eight long diamonds through the soldier's body. "Feel the pain of loss Dieen!" Elaya cried. But, Dieen began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Elaya asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Remember how I can redirect pain? Same rules applied here. Whoever I become will be whoever feels the pain." She laughed again as Swordsman of Landstar disintegrated into tiny bits.  
  
Elaya whirled around, "NO! JOEY!" She threw her arm out and the Scales began to glow.  
  
// Please Justi..protect them, please.. They mean a lot to me and it will kill me to see them hurt. // As soon as she passed that thought to her other half, a streak of light came out of the Scales and was going straight for Joey. It reformed as a shield and blocked the negative effects of Dieen's powers. Instead of Joey feeling the pain like he had previously done against Marik, it went to Elaya. She winced a bit, but that was all. The monsters that were involved were weaker monsters, but she knew that the higher the ATK strength, the higher amount of pain.  
  
"Wait a minute." Joey said aloud as the yellow shield faded. "What just happened here?"  
  
"By the power of her Millennium Item, I guess that she can heal people by making the pain of it go to her instead." Yugi said.  
  
[This is going to be easier than I thought.] Dieen said. [She may be a very strong duellist, but how much can she handle? She'll be taking in her own pain when I attack and my pain when she attacks. Interesting..]  
  
[Now, with nothing protecting her life points] Elaya thought gasping for air and struggling a bit with the pain. [I can attack on my next turn.]  
  
"Very well done 'Elaya.'" Dieen said. "You've done better than I expected. Let me tell you that this duel won't get any easier and that you should back out now."  
  
"Dream on Smoky." Elaya responded gaining back her composure as the pain finally receded. "I'll switch Princess of Tsurugi into defence mode. Your move."  
  
"Fine." Dieen said, finally changing herself from Joey's body to her ancient form. "Now, I'll summon a personal favourite. White Magical Hat! (1000/700)" A man wearing a white cape along with a white cap appeared on the field. "Attack Princess of Tsurugi!"  
  
The duel monster sent a power ball towards Elaya's only monster. She was destroyed easily but it brought Elaya pain. She managed to stay standing and waited until the pain went away.  
  
"Now, White Magical Hat, attack her life points directly!" And the monster did so, sending another wave of pain over Elaya. The entire group watched in horror as her life points dropped to 2850.  
  
"Elaya!" Mokuba and Teresa shouted. Teresa and Téa were close to tears, but the others told them to remain positive and that she'll find a way out of this.  
  
"If I recall, White Magical Hat's effect was that I can randomly discard one card in your hand to the Graveyard; and I chose the second card to the left." Dieen said with a smile as she knew that she had picked out the last decent strong monster in her hand. Elaya frowned and winced in pain as she took out Prevent Rat (500/2000) and placed it in the Graveyard to join her Princess of Tsurugi and Mask of Weakness.  
  
"Make your move Elaya. It could be your last." Dieen said, morphing her body into Yami's.  
  
"I draw." Elaya said. "And I play the magic card, Pot of Greed." She then drew two more cards. [Please deck, I need your help! Give me a card that can reduce her life points!] She then drew the Flame Champion and Queen Bird.  
  
I'll summon Flame Champion (1900/1300) in attack mode. And also, one card face down in defence. Now, go my Champion, Flaming Sword! [2]"  
  
Knowing what was coming Elaya braced herself for the pain as her Flame Champion sliced Dieen's White Magical Hat, reducing her life points further by 900. The same shield that protected Joey, protected Yugi, and the pain was far worse than before. She still managed to stay standing, but she wished that she could sit lie down for a bit.  
  
"Now." Elaya said slowly. "Attack her life points directly!" This attack made Elaya buckle over in pain and fall to the ground. Dieen's life points dropped to a mere 100. Elaya smiled knowing that she was very close to winning.  
  
Her friends cheered behind her and she began to stand up again. "Your move."  
  
Dieen drew and reformed herself into her ancient form again. "I'll summon Griggle (350/300) in defence position and Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) also in defence position."  
  
"I'll blow your defences to smithereens!" Elaya cried. But just as she was about to draw her card, Dieen smiled, "4000 life points please!"  
  
"What?" [I don't understand, I didn't do anything to her cards.] "It's simple really. My Griggle gives me 3000 LP when it's your turn, AND my Dancing Fairy gives me another 1000 LP during my standby phases."  
  
"No..it can't be!" Elaya cried.  
  
"It is. I guess that the playing field is equal again, isn't it?" She laughed again. That's when Elaya remembered something. Although the Dancing Fairy effect lasts until the duel is over, Griggle's effect only lasts once. She drew her card and was happy to see that she drew Storm Sister (2800/2800), but knew that she'll need to tribute four monsters in order to summon it.  
  
"Go, Flame Champion! Wipe out her two defences!" The monster destroyed them with ease, but this time no pain came to her. She figured that since Dieen hadn't changed her form into anyone else's, no one but she got the pain.  
  
After the smoke settled, Elaya realized that Dieen had morphed into someone else-after the attacks. Elaya's eyes went wide as she stared at her next opponent.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
[1] & [2] I don't know if those are the real names of the attacks they do..I just have the cards. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh..duh  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #20: Final Showdown (III) Into the Eye of the Storm  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[Oh no.] Elaya thought. [If she's Kaiba, that means she has his deck! And that means that she has his Blue Eyes White Dragon!]  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Dieen said, mocking Kaiba's voice. "I'll draw, and play Swords of Revealing Light along with Jam Breeding Machine!" At that moment, Dieen turned into Yami Marik then back to Kaiba.  
  
The swords came down on Elaya's two monsters not allowing them to attack.  
  
"Now, as you know, Jam Breeding Machine makes me one slime token for every turn-and that'll be three slime tokens away until I unleash my most powerful dragon!" When Dieen ended her turn, a tiny blue ball popped out of the machine.  
  
It was the real Kaiba who began to worry. [Elaya only thinks that I have one Blue Eyes......but Dieen knows that I have three. But what if Dieen uses my Crush Card combo?]  
  
Elaya drew her next card. [Pixie!] She was happy know, knowing that she could use Elegant Egotist-when she draws it-and summon her Storm Sister with one of the remaining monsters on the field. Trap Hole, Monster Reborn, Kuriboh, Storm Sister, and a Pixie. She then began to formulate a plan. And she would need three turns and the right cards to do it.  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"Whatever. Jam Breeding Machine, make me another Slime Token!" A second blue ball appeared. She drew a card and saw that it was the dragon that she was waiting for. [Perfect.]  
  
Elaya drew her next card. [Please, let it be the card!] She opened her eyes slowly to see that she had drawn Elegant Egotist. [YES!] She was ecstatic, but knew that it would take two more cards. "I'll play one card face down and summon Pixie! (1450/1100)"  
  
"But remember, you can't attack yet!" Dieen said with a mocking tone.  
  
"I know that." Dieen drew her next card. [Huh. Interesting.] It was the Lord of Dragons. She realized that she had Pot of Greed in her hand and decided to use it.  
  
"First, I use Pot of Greed to draw two extra cards." And those two cards were the exact ones she wanted. [Perfect. Elaya won't know what hit here. Literally.] "And now, I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in defence mode...and I place two cards face down." Those face down cards were Flute of Summoning Dragon and Mind Control. Dieen knew that her Swords wore off on her next turn so if Elaya tried to attack her Tokens, she would spring Mind Control on her and then sacrifice them all to summon Kaiba's Blue Eyes. Then, she would use the Flute and the Lord of Dragons to summon the other two dragons riding in Kaiba's deck. [Then, they're all mine!]  
  
Elaya prayed, squeezed her eyes shut and drew her card. [Please deck! I need to believe in the heart of the cards!] She drew the card and held it in front of her and slowly opened her eyes. Her heart jumped in her chest. It was Pot of Greed again.  
  
"I use Pot of Greed." She said slowly. [This is make or break. I know that she'll be summoning something really powerful with those Slime Tokens. I need these two cards to be able to summon Storm Sister's other half and a way to summon them both at the same time...please deck. I believe!] She drew her final two cards.  
  
"Hang on to your hat Dieen! This is going to be one exciting turn of events!" Elaya said. "First, I activate the magic card, Elegant Egotist to triple my Pixie into three!" The magic card flipped over, and soon, three Pixie's-just like the ones that helped Yugi, Kaiba and Elaya before-hovered on the field.  
  
"Next, I sacrifice my face down monster, Queen Bird along with my Pixies to summon.." The Pixies and Queen Bird disappeared from the field, to leave Flame Champion alone. "Storm Sister! (2800/2800)" A set of blue hands appeared on the field. They opened to reveal a blue skinned beauty with aqua coloured hair, large green eyes, pointed elf ears and a long flowing dress. In her hand, Storm carried a dark blue sceptre with a glowing ball floating in it.  
  
"Say hello to your worse enemy!" The blue skinned creature opened her eyes and grinned evilly at the Slime Tokens and the Lord of Dragons. Unfortunately, Storm had to wait one more turn.  
  
"And ain't half of what's gonna happen!" Elaya spit out. The pain that had accumulated had finally taken its toll on her body. "I now activate the magic card, 'Card Destruction!' So say goodbye to whatever cards you hold in your hand!"  
  
As soon as both Elaya and Dieen put their cards in the graveyard, Elaya drew the top card of her deck and was happy that it was the card that Kaiba gave her, "And to finish my move, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard, Evil Storm Sister! (2800/2800)" This time, a pair of grey hands appeared on the field. They opened to reveal a grey skinned spirit with ebony hair and red eyes. She wore a red and black dress and also held a sceptre with an electric charged ball inside. Elaya felt faint. As if the last bit of strength and adrenaline that had been carrying her this entire time went on vacation. She fell to her knees and shut her eyes. [I'll just rest a moment......]  
  
"Elaya! Get up! This is not a good time to take a nap!" She heard a noise from behind her.  
  
"Mmm?" was all she could muster out. She then realized that it was Kaiba who spoke earlier.  
  
"Elaya! You've got to finish her off! You and I both know the effect of those monsters! Use it now! Get up and order them to attack!" Kaiba called from the sidelines. He knew if Elaya took one more blow, from a trio of Blue Eyes, she wouldn't make it. Maybe, but barely.  
  
Elaya shoulders slumped down a bit. She shook her head from side to side very sloppily. "I can't. The swords are still up, silly."  
  
"Just get up now! We're counting on you! Stop acting like an idiot and stand up!" Kaiba was yelling now. And even though he was only a few feet away, he was nothing more than a distant whisper in Elaya's ears.  
  
Like a robot she stood, knees slightly bent with her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "Come on Elaya!" Joey, Téa and Mokuba shouted. "Finish her off!"  
  
Elaya, standing up, said slowly, "Since they were summoned on the field at the same time, they each receive a 1000 ATK and DEF boost. And don't forget: Sisters will attack together and defend together. Her friends cheered as they all watched her two monsters status' reach 3800.  
  
[That little worm! How dare she foil my plan with Card Destruction. But, lucky for me, all I have to do is draw another Blue Eyes, and then use my Tokens to summon it, and then just use Flute of Summoning Dragon to revive the Blue Eyes already in the Graveyard and the one still in his deck.] Dieen smiled. [Even though those things have an 800 ATK point advantage over ONE Blue Eyes, they don't stand a chance against three that are merged!]  
  
Dieen and Elaya drew their new hands. [I just drew a Dark Magician Girl, another Trap Hole, Kotodama, and Death Strike..I just hope that my two Sisters will help me...]  
  
"On my next turn, Dieen, I'll be free to attack...For this move; I play one card face down." Elaya said swaying. On the field, she had her two Storm Sisters, her Flame Champion and Kotodama face down in defence mode.  
  
"That is if you even have a next turn!" Dieen smiled. She had drawn both remaining Blue Eyes in her draw and now, a final Slime Token appeared. [Three down, one to go!] "Your move Elaya."  
  
[Let's see. She has two face down cards. One is obviously one that will trap my monsters...so I'll use Flame Champion just in case that is the case. I'm so tired..I just want to sleep.]  
  
\\ Elaya! Stay awake! You need to win this duel! \\ Justi shouted quite loudly in her mind. Elaya finally snapped out of her sleeping state. All of the adrenaline had returned in full force.  
  
"Flame Champion, attack her Slime Tokens!" Just as the warrior was about to slice them all in twos, Dieen cried, "Activate, Mind Control!" A large brain appeared on the field and stopped the warrior dead in her tracks.  
  
"Now, she is my brain washed slave. And, I chose to sacrifice my three Slime Tokens along with your Flame Champion to summon a beast with power that you've never seen before!"  
  
Everyone in the group was scared. Especially Kaiba. [She's doomed. If Dieen summons my other two with Flute of Summoning Dragon, Elaya won't make it..no..] For the first time in his life, he actually felt like crying.  
  
"Come on Elaya! Don't lose faith now!" Joey and Grandpa shouted.  
  
"I believe in you honey..you've never let me down before, and don't let this be your first!" Teresa cried.  
  
"What she said!" Tristan, Téa and Mokuba cheered. Kaiba looked on, heart beating hard in his chest.  
  
Then, the four monsters dissipated and out came Kaiba's ferocious Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Next, I'll use my other magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon and equip Lord of Dragons with it. Now, I can summon two more dragons without tributing. So, say hello to the trio of Blue Eyes!" The three dragons growled as they appeared on the field.  
  
"Shame I'll have to say good bye so soon. Kotodama, appear on the field!" Her face down monster card appeared. "Her effect is perfect in this situation." Elaya said smiling, but exhausted none the less. "Whenever she's on the field, monsters with the same name cannot exist on the field at the same time! So say good bye to all of your Blue Eyes!"  
  
The powerful dragons began to fuzz out, and finally explode leaving nothing but ancient footprints.  
  
"NO!" Dieen cried. "MY PRECIOUS DRAGONS!"  
  
"And, with only your Lord of Dragons on the field, I call upon the powers of my Storm Sister duo. Go now, attack with Double Time Sceptre Magic!" The two spirits twirled their sceptres and shot out powerful blasts, totally destroying her Lord of Dragons.  
  
That's when Elaya crumbled. The combined force of her Storm Sisters ATK strength, 7600, caused her to collapse on the ground. Justi shielded Kaiba and brought the pain to Elaya as she requested. For a while, Elaya just lay there, barely hearing her friends behind her telling her to get up.  
  
Teresa, Téa and Mokuba cried softly, tears rolling down her face. Joey and Tristan looked on wide-eyed. Joey realized that that must have been him at Battle City. Yugi was trying his best to keep a strong face on, but was finding it almost impossible. And Kaiba just stood, emotionless, staring at the unmoving form of his oldest friend.  
  
He somewhat felt ashamed of how he acted in Battle City, when Joey was duelling Marik and the same things were happening. Now, Elaya was getting twice as much pain as Joey did..and he was shocked that she lasted this long without collapsing way earlier in the game. He then realized what was wrong. If Elaya were to attack Dieen's LP directly, she would win; no contest. But the pain would go to him, and she would take it away and receive all 7800 ATK points worth, possibly leaving her dead.  
  
"ELAYA!" he shouted. "ATTACK HER NOW!" She slowly and cautiously got up on her knees. Her clothes were smoking and it felt like her insides were on fire.  
  
"But I can't take anymore pain." She whispered.  
  
"I'll take it, Elaya! Just attack and be done with Dieen for good!" She got up and stood long enough to shout, "STORM SISTERS! ATTACK HER LIFE PIONTS DIRECTLY!!!" She fell to her knees afterwards. [He'll take the pain..He'll take the pain...He'll take the pain..] was the only statement in her mind. The final crushing blow was made to Dieen as her LP went all the way to zero.  
  
Kaiba cried out as the pain struck him. He fell to his knees and wondered how either Joey or Elaya managed to take that type of torture for so long. He realized then that those powers did exist and weren't the mumbo-jumbo garbage he thought they were. Mokuba ran to him and helped him up.  
  
"Wheeler?" he said, "How did you do it? How did you, out of all people, manage to take that type of pain in Battle City?"  
  
Joey smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Dieen wretched scream echoed off the walls. The two Sisters and Kotodama disappeared.  
  
"It's over, Dieen. If I can even call you that.you're a horrible spirit and you deserve to spend the rest of your eternal life locked away in the depths of darkness." Elaya switched into Justi's ancient form as she continued. "My sister was just like Evil Storm, the darker side but the one who will avenge anything or anyone who crosses her sister. The real Dieen was like that. You-you are nothing more than the mixed emotions of the fear and evil of the people who live within your boundaries."  
  
Dieen cried out, returning to her normal state. [How could I lose with combined decks? How could I lose to..to..her!?! This isn't over yet..]  
  
"Sister?" Justi asked. "I know that there is a good side still stuck in there. Please come out." The Scales began to glow a bright yellow, causing Dieen to curl up in a ball to shield her eyes. She screamed in anguish as the real Dieen came out. She was wearing the exact clothing the last time Justi saw her alive.  
  
"My sister!" the real Dieen said. "Thank you. I am truly free." As she went to hug Justi, she disappeared, becoming nothing more than a breeze.  
  
Unfortunately, the evil that had corrupted Dieen long ago was still there, standing up, staring at them all.  
  
She began to smile. She began to laugh.  
  
"You know, I may have lost this duel, but I haven't lost completely. I still have the power to bring one of you with me."  
  
This time, Elaya switched with Justi. "No way."  
  
"If I don't get anyone, none of you leave the virtual realm. Simple as that."  
  
"But we won, fair and square!" Joey said as the entire group took a step forward.  
  
"Take me." Elaya said. She removed the Scales around her neck. \\ No! Elaya! \\  
  
"No! Honey, don't!" Teresa said, but before she could say another word, Dieen made a small vortex in her hands. Inside was all black with actual hands coming out of it. It shot out towards Elaya, but she just stood there, staring back, as if she was totally unaware where Dieen would be taking her.  
  
Kaiba made a break. He ran towards Elaya as fast as his legs could carry him. [I gotta get her out of that thing's path! I hope that I can make it too...] The black hole's hands were getting closer by the second, and Kaiba quickened his pace. He got contact, he felt her body slam into his, but that was the last thing he did feel.  
  
Woah!...cliff-hanger! He He..please read and review!  
  
P.S. Let me remind you, this duel was pretty short-please don't sue-because I don't know how. But, the monsters, otherwise indicated, were real. And I don't know if all the effects were right, so bare with me. Elaya won, and that's all there is to it. Thank you. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: It's been 21 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #21: Final Showdown (IV) Follow the Light.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I felt something tackle me at my side, but my eyes were shut, so I didn't see who it was. I knew that Dieen was taking me to the Shadow Realm, but I figured that I was already half dead, so it really wouldn't matter at all and that I would finally see my mom and dad..I crashed into the platform-which made me break my thoughts-where me and Dieen duelled and saw a mop of brown hair when I opened my eyes.  
  
"SETO!" I cried. I got out from under him and noticed that he wasn't moving. I turned him over to see that his eyes were just bluish black circles surrounded by white. Even though I felt like falling into a deep and eternal sleep, I kept shaking him, hoping that he had just hit his head when he tackled me.  
  
"WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!" I screamed. The others had already joined me and Mokuba was also shaking his brother. To my right, Dieen was laughing.  
  
"He can't hear you now. He's far away...well; a part of him is anyways. His mind will be locked away in the Shadow Realm where it belongs." That's when I noticed Seto's face trapped in the black sphere that she held in her palm. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened in a silent screams, his face twisted in agony and with his palms pounding against the outside of the sphere. Slowly, he became shrouded in black. The other evil spirits were taking him down with them.  
  
"It's been real lovely to see you all again. But I must be going. One more mind to take care of. And a Puzzle." She shot out her tentacle like fingers and wrapped them around Yugi's Puzzle.  
  
"No! You can't take it!! You lost the duel!" Yugi protested as he played tug a war with Dieen.  
  
"Who said I lost?" She pulled harder. Tristan, Joey and Téa grabbed hold of the Puzzle and pulled with Yugi. Mokuba went to their aid soon after as my mom tried to wake Seto up. I felt myself being powered up as the Millennium Symbol appeared on my forehead. That's when I stood and reached behind my back to find a handle. A gold handle filled with gems that fit nicely in my hands. The Scales were shining brighter than ever when I took the sword with some of the last of my strength and pulled it out in front of me.  
  
The Pharaoh's sword was shining as I ran up to my friends, threw the sword over my head and made it come down on Dieen's elongated fingers. The wispy think strands of smoke sliced easily, causing Dieen to cry out and for my friends to fall backwards on the ground.  
  
"You have lost." I heard myself say. "And I'll make sure that you'll never win." I pulled the sword over my head like a dagger and made it slice the platform under me. The blade went in easily..and that's when the platform- from there on-began to crack. Finally, that section of ground crumbled under Dieen to show the real Shadow Realm. It was nothing more than darkness and somewhere in there was Seto Kaiba.someone who didn't belong.  
  
Dieen got swallowed up by the darkness as Yugi and the others came to my side. Yugi held the Millennium Scales out to me and I placed them around my neck. In an instant, I became Justi, and Yugi became Yami.  
  
"I'm home! I'm finally home!" Dieen cried. She was laughing not realizing that her so called allies-Yami Backura and Marik-would have a long chat with her.  
  
"And I will permanently lock the door for you." Justi said. Just as Dieen went under the darkness of the Shadow Realm, Justi made tiny grid squares appear over the opening of the Realm. The spirits couldn't get out. But I could still get in.  
  
I ran out towards the opening in my spirit form, protected by Justi in a clear yellow ball. I dove into the Shadow Realm to save him. No matter how mean or cruel someone may be, no one deserves that. I realized later that Joey, Tristan, Téa, Yugi and Mokuba also came down with me, leaving Justi and Yami to hold on to the sword and keep the spirits in.  
  
We were all swimming to where we think Kaiba could be. We were the only light in this vast and dark tunnel. And that's when I saw him, covered in a black substance, reaching out towards us. His eyes were still blue, but they had fear in them. I swam faster even though my body couldn't keep up. With one leap of faith, I grabbed on to his hand that he had stretched out for me. Instantly, all the black ooze washed away and he too became surrounded by light. He was heavier than I thought.  
  
I pulled as hard as I could to no avail, but luckily, Yugi and the gang appeared soon after and grabbed on to his other arm.  
  
"On three!" Joey mouthed. "One.two.THREE!" With our combined strength, manage to free Seto from the darkness inside the Shadow Realm.  
  
*~*~* Above Ground-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Yami..." Justi said frowning and dropping to her knees. "I can't hold on much longer..."  
  
"Justi, if you let go now, they'll all be trapped in the Shadows. Just..try!" Yami said placing his hands over hers on the sword. "And since when does a strong warrior like you give up?"  
  
Justi smiled at the Pharaoh. "Never." With Yami's aid-with their combined power of the Items-they managed to hold on and keep the safety bubbles around their friends.  
  
Suddenly, they both saw the tip of Elaya's head. Then Yugi's. Then Joey's, Tristan's, Téa's, Mokuba and then Kaiba's. As soon as all parts of their bodies were out of the Shadows, Justi, with the last bit of her strength, pulled the sword out of the ground, sealing the Shadow Realm for hopefully a long time.  
  
Tristan, Joey, Téa and Mokuba fell to the ground out of breath. "That was the Shadow Realm?" she asked.  
  
"Only part of it. If Kaiba was down their any longer, he would have got sucked into the complete, more dangerous Realm." Yami explained as Yugi returned to his mind chamber gasping for air.  
  
/ That was horrible! All of those poor innocent people! Do you know how much pain and suffering there is in there? / Yugi said to Yami, on the verge of tears.  
  
\ Don't worry Yugi, I'll protect you from that Realm until the last of my days. \  
  
That's when Kaiba woke up. He screamed softly before realizing where he was. He touched himself to make sure that he had a body, then sighed out of big relief.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba cried, as he ran to hug him. Then the two brothers realized that Teresa was crying. They walked over to where Elaya once stood. She wasn't moving. Her mom was frantically shaking her, telling her to get up and stop sleeping.  
  
The Virtual World disintegrated around them and they all reappeared in the alley of 5th Avenue and Centre Road.  
  
That's when Teresa grabbed her phone and dialled 911. The ambulance came a few minutes later.  
  
*~*~*At the Hospital-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
The entire gang was waiting outside Elaya's room, pacing around. They weren't allowed to go in yet. 'Doctors orders'  
  
Kaiba was leaning against the doorway trying to face the facts. [Joey barely made it the last time. Elaya probably endured the same amount of pain as he did, but I doubt that he ever went to the 'Shadow Realm'] He wasn't having the highest hopes at this moment. Everyone was awfully quiet. Even Mokuba. It was driving him mad.  
  
"I'm gonna get some air." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, and good riddance, Kaiba!" Joey yelled angrily. "What a way to say thanks to someone who just saved your life at the cost of her own, ya big jerk!" Joey knew that Yugi and the rest of them had saved Kaiba's life as well-Duellist Kingdom, the Big Five-and he barely muttered 'thanks.' But Joey thought that since Elaya and him were like best buds from before, he would actually say the entire phrase this time. Mokuba had told them a lot during their stay in the Nightmare Cage.  
  
"Listen Wheeler." Kaiba snapped. He walked right up to him, breathing down his neck, obviously pissed off. "Elaya has suffered way to much pain to wake up. No human can take all that and live! I'm surprised that you woke up after your little escapade with Marik! So don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, Wheeler. Elaya wouldn't even hear me say anything! That girl is probably on her death bed as we fucking speak!"  
  
That's when Teresa stopped pacing, ran up to Kaiba and slapped him-hard- across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that!"  
  
"She's not your daughter." Kaiba muttered, giving Teresa a glare. To his surprise, he got one equally as fierce back at him.  
  
"Kaiba, you listen, and you listen well. The only reason my daughter in there is because she actually gives a damn about you! The only reason why she's gonna make it is because she isn't human, Kaiba..she's an angel." She looked him over from head to toe. "And angels save and protect others.even those who don't deserve it."  
  
"Ms. White? Elaya can have visitors now."  
  
She turned around quickly and went into her room. There lay Elaya, attached to a respirator, barely alive. Teresa sat down beside her and held her hand. It was cold. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Solomon, and Mokuba made a ring around her bed. Kaiba stood by the door.  
  
"I'd like to speak to Ms. White for a moment. Will you come outside?" the man dressed in white asked.  
  
"Yea, sure." Teresa stood up and walked past Kaiba and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it." The doctor, named Honeyworth, shook his head. "There were no physical marks on her body to cause that state. Or internal. Her body was very healthy...it is as if her entire body shut down on her without warning. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Teresa said. "It happened so fast. First she was standing up with her friends, and then she was on the floor passed out-not breathing." She knew that Dr, Honeyworth wouldn't believe a story filled with ancient spirits trying to obtain enough power to control the world.  
  
"I'll have to be frank, Ms. White." Honeyworth started. "Your daughter has a high chance of staying alive, but a low chance of waking up. If she wakes up, or if she doesn't, we'll do our very best to keep her alive. I'm sorry, but her condition is critical."  
  
[IF she wakes up..IF she doesn't wake up...] Teresa was going to cry, but held it in. [What am I going to do?] she thought. "Okay..is that all?"  
  
"I'll be back if anything comes up." He put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
[I bet he uses that line on everyone...] Teresa thought bitterly. [I guess I never thought that someone could be me..]  
  
*~*~*In Elaya's Room-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking.." Mokuba said quietly to no one in particular. The entire room was quiet. The group of them just watched Elaya; looking at her eyes dart back and forth under her eye lids. [It's as if she's dreaming..] he thought.  
  
*~*~*Dream State-Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Running. Alone. In the dark. Where am I? Why do my insides burn? It feels like I've been running forever. I trip over my own to feet and fall into the ground. My body says stop, but my brain says keep moving. I got terrible cramps in my legs and I can't feel my feet. I look up to see a tiny white light in front of me. I smile, knowing that that was what I was destined to go to. I look behind me to see nothing but black and hear nothing but soft screams of agony. I stand up again and quicken my pace.  
  
That light, it's getting closer! I go even faster until finally I reach the light. It blinds me at first but then my eyes readjust. I see them. Yugi, Yami, Justi, Mokuba, Tristan, Téa, Joey, my mom, and Yugi's grandfather. Behind them is another row of people-and out of which, I only recognize two..my real mom and dad. Alive, waving to me, like nothing ever happened. The entire gang was calling to me, telling me to get out of the darkness and into the light. But something stops me. There's one face I don't see...Seto's.  
  
On instinct, I look behind me, where the darkness is. And I see him. Standing on the edge of darkness and light with his head down.  
  
"Seto?" I managed to smile. "Are you coming?"  
  
His head lifted towards me. "I can't."  
  
"Why? Just step over! I did it! Come on!"  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "I just can't." That's when I saw the darkness behind him somewhat attached to him and his clothes.  
  
"Seto, please, tell me why." I pleaded.  
  
"I don't deserve it. Look what I've become."  
  
"Yes, Seto, you do! Everyone does! No one deserves to be in the dark forever!" That's when Mokuba came closer to me and began to pull at his brother's arm. The sticky darkness held on tight..not allowing him to go.  
  
"Look what I've become." He repeated. "I'm not the same anymore. I've changed..not for the better."  
  
"Seto! I still see the kind little boy that you were-and still are! You just have to act like it again!" I shouted.  
  
"Why would anyone accept me now?" he asked ashamed.  
  
"Because they are willing to! Seto, don't you get it?! Your bad attitude for yourself and others is what keeps you away! Please! Just forget it and come over!" I pleaded.  
  
"I don't deserve you..and I don't deserve to be around any of them." He said. I walked up to him.  
  
"Seto, if anything, I don't deserve you." I smiled at him. And this time he did too. "Come over...please? For me?" The darkness began to subside. Mokuba tried to tug at his sleeve again and he inched forward.  
  
"It's my choice." He said, forcing himself to stop. He was so close to the edge, but he was right. Mokuba continued to pull, but I told him to stop.  
  
"He'll come when he's ready." I said slowly. Mokuba understood and took my hand. "I'll be waiting Seto..no matter how long it takes, we'll all help you. See you around, okay?"  
  
He took one more step forward. "Okay..."  
  
I walked forward with Mokuba to the others. They all held out hands to help me. That's when the light began to get really bright. I shielded my eyes as the light changed from white to yellow to an odd orange-red colour. I began to hear voices as I slowly regained conscience...  
  
*~*~*In Elaya's Room-Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
Elaya's eyes fluttered open. She readjusted to the light and saw everyone around her smiling. It was funny though, how the organization of her friends was that of the dream. Mokuba stood at the foot of the bed, with Kaiba alone on the right and all the rest of them on the left. She squeezed her mom's hand and smiled.  
  
"Honey? How do you feel?" She asked her. Elaya's mom's voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Like shit." Elaya let a soft chuckle escape her throat. She felt deeply drugged-probably morphine-as all her senses were dulled. "What time is it?" She asked slowly. It hurt to talk.  
  
"8:00pm Sunday." Her mom replied. [Wow...Sunday already...It was Saturday when we started that whole Virtual Realm thingy, right?] She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, actually, it's 8:23. Just in case you're wondering." Tristan said. Elaya smiled. [It even hurts to do that too...just great!]  
  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" She asked quietly. "Turn out the lights, they hurt." She made herself comfortable and shut her eyes. "Night..."  
  
"Goodnight E." She heard her mom say, before she drifted back to Dream Land.  
  
"You know guys, it's getting kinda late, and you all have school tomorrow!" Teresa nagged.  
  
"School shmool. Why do I have to go to school?" Joey said.  
  
"Because you're an idiot, that's why." Kaiba whispered. No one heard him.  
  
"For an education." Teresa answered. That's when her cell-phone rang. "Hold on." She opened it up and pressed Talk. "Hello? Yes, this is she. I'm at the hospital because my-what? I can't come in tomorrow....I'll take a sick day...I can't make it...Oh my God...Look, I can't make-excuse me?! Fine, FINE!" She slammed the phone shut.  
  
"What was that all about?" Solomon inquired.  
  
"My employer called and said that I HAVE to go in tomorrow, from 6-6, because apparently, every other person in the entire office is on vacation and there's no one to do paperwork. Dammit. Stupid mother fuc-Oh sorry Mokuba." She wasn't the one to swear in front of children his size.  
  
"Then who's gonna watch over Elaya?" Solomon asked. "I have to tend for my shop-the inspectors are coming tomorrow, the kids need to go to school and you need to go to work." That's when everyone looked at Kaiba.  
  
He sighed and stood up from his leaning position on the door.  
  
"Oh come on big brother!" Mokuba persisted. "You're the only one who can get out of school!"  
  
"What about KaibaCorp?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Fine, I'll get here as early as I can." Kaiba said, sighing in defeat. "Come on Mokuba, let's go. I've got a Company to run."  
  
The two of them left the hospital room. "I really wish I didn't have to leave Elaya alone with him......" Teresa said softly looking at her daughter one last time.  
  
Alright! That's the end of that chapter! Sorry, but it might take me longer to make new chappies cuz of school and all....I really hate it....anywyas, Yeah! Elaya won! Hehehe Next Chappie soon!  
  
Please Review! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: It's been 22 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #22: The Recovery  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[Why did I even agree to this?] Kaiba asked himself as he went to Elaya's room. [Room 34. First room on the left.] He thought, remembering the secretary's instructions. He opened the door to find Elaya sleeping. [No surprise. Now let's see if she'll wake up.]  
  
He crossed the room to sit on her left side to hear the single beeps on her heart monitor. He then noticed that someone was in the washroom. The door creaked opened and out came Teresa, in a grey jacket and skirt with a light blue blouse underneath with a matching grey tie.  
  
She nodded in his presence. "Kaiba." She said and made her way to where her briefcase was. It was black with silver buckles. Kaiba noticed that she kept checking her watch.  
  
"Thanks for......um......coming. This early, I mean." Her eyes never met his.  
  
He didn't respond. It was 6:12 in the morning. He might as well finish some work that he needs to catch up on anyways. Elaya wasn't gonna wake up any time soon. He plugged his laptop into the nearest outlet and began typing. Now Teresa was really sure that she didn't want Kaiba watching over Elaya......if he even did for that matter.  
  
"I'll be back around 6..Joey, Yugi, Tristan or Téa might come around after school..okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kaiba said, not looking up from his computer screen. Teresa looked on for a moment [What happened to him?] before leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was 7:25 before Elaya stirred in her sleep.  
  
"Mmm." She mumbled before opening her eyes. "Hey Seto"  
  
Kaiba looked at her eyes and noticed that her pupils were dilated. [She's under a strong drug.] "Morning."  
  
"What time?" She blinked slowly as the sunlight poured in from her window.  
  
"7:26"  
  
"Man.I sleep late." Her speech was slurred. She tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't. "Kaiba?"  
  
"What?" He answered finally looking up from his screen.  
  
"Can you pass me the bag over there . . . by the door, please?" He sighed and stood up, grabbed the bag and put it on the floor in front of his chair.  
  
"Pass me the sketchbook that has a black cover, will you? Don't look inside it." Kaiba found it first. In big silver letters-in her printing-on the front it said, 'Elaya's Stetchbookie-thing!' He chuckled.  
  
"You're such a dork." He said. She smiled thinly.  
  
"I would comment, but not enough strength yet. Do you know when breakfast is coming?"  
  
"No." He handed her her sketchbook. "Not like I care or anything..but what's in there?"  
  
"Sketches, duh." She said, finally able to sit up. "Ah, much better." Kaiba noticed that her pupils had shrunk a bit, but knew that she was still a bit out of it.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Interesting people or things that I have to sketch. Like this one." She showed him the first sketch. It was coloured. It was a picture of him and Mokuba on the swings and behind him-although very faintly were two people pushing them. His parents.  
  
"You did this one at the orphanage didn't you?" He asked as the memory flooded back to him.  
  
"Yeah. Lemme show you another one." He returned the book and she skimmed through some pages.  
  
[It doesn't make sense.] He thought. [How could she know what my parents look like, down to every wrinkle, if she never saw a picture of them?] They only picture that he had left of them was at the back of his Duel Monster Card Frame. One side had Mokuba, the other his whole family. [She knows something..but what?]  
  
"Check this one out!" The next picture was a self portrait of her on an angle. This one was black and white.  
  
"How did you do that one?" He asked.  
  
"Mirrors. It took me a long time to get it right. Is it good?"  
  
"Yeah. Picture Perfect." He muttered. This time, he skimmed through the back pages, but stopped when he saw another picture of him and Mokuba. It was the picture of them that each of them kept in their respective picture frames. Of course, it was the entire picture of them playing chess, with a light mark of where they had cut it.  
  
"Do you like that one too?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
He looked up suddenly. "Yeah." He shut the book and placed it back beside her. She began to rummage through the contents of the bag that her mom had dropped off that morning.  
  
After placing a spare set of clothes aside, she cried, "Alright! My walkman!" She pulled out a silver disc player with matching headphones. "You like the Rolling Stones and the Guess Who?" She asked Kaiba. "'Cause that's the only CD I have in here."  
  
"I don't care." He replied and returned to the screen. But all he could see was those pictures of the swings and of the chess game. They were so life like, and as far as he knew, she never saw either of those images for the past couple of years.  
  
"M'kay." She slurred. That's when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Kaiba said, sighing as he put his laptop on the ground. As he opened the door, a nurse wearing all white appeared, pushing a breakfast cart and an electrical thermometer.  
  
"Thank you." The nurse said to Kaiba. "Good morning, Elaya! How are you?"  
  
"Could be better" Elaya answered and giggled. She put her headphones on and instantly began nodding and moving to the beat. The nurse told her to open her mouth to take her temperature. She did so, and when they were done, the nurse left, saying that she'll back later.  
  
"I see a red a door and I want it painted black..No colours anymore I want them to turn black." Elaya sang to the music of the Rolling Stone's 'Paint it Black', mimicking a drummer and guitarist as she did so. "I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes.."  
  
"Do you mind?" Kaiba glared as he sat down at his computer. She only stared at him but stopped her singing.  
  
"Is my singing that bad?"  
  
"No, it's just that I'm trying to work."  
  
"On?" Before Kaiba could answer her, the door knocked again.  
  
"It's opened!" Elaya shouted. The knob turned and in came Mokuba.  
  
"Elaya! You're awake!" He ran with outstretched hands towards her, jumped on her bed and hugged her. She hugged him back lightly.  
  
"Hey Mokuba. Nice uniform." She smirked. It was a maroon vest over a white shirt and gray tie. His slacks were gray as well. "You look positively dazzling, darling" She complimented in a fake movie-star accent.  
  
"Mokuba what are you doing here? You have school." Kaiba said.  
  
"In an hour! Don't worry big brother. I just wanted to stop by for a bit." Kaiba sat down, obviously defeated.  
  
That's when Mokuba noticed the breakfast table near the end of the room. "Do you want your breakfast, Elaya?"  
  
"Yes please. Do you mind bringing it over here?"  
  
Mokuba pushed the cart over to her and put it in front of her. Her breakfast consisted of fruit-grapes and cantaloupe-a container of milk, two pieces of toast and strips of bacon. "Yum." She said as she rubbed her palms together.  
  
She picked up a single grape from the fruit bowl and placed it on the tip of her nose. She balanced it on her nose by tilting her head back. It was an old circus trick that she used to do with Mokuba when he was younger to make him laugh. He clapped a bit, and then she made her tongue touch her nose and the grape fell in her mouth.  
  
"Cool." The youngest one said. "Seto, did you see that?" Kaiba barely looked up.  
  
"That must be one exciting game of Solitaire that you're playing, Kaiba." Elaya joked, throwing a grape at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead. It dropped on the keyboard and he flicked it out of his way.  
  
"So, Mokuba how's school?" Elaya asked as she picked up another grape and popped it in her mouth. Mokuba took a piece of cantaloupe instead.  
  
"Well, its okay..I don't get much homework, but even if I do, I can always ask my big brother for help!" Elaya smiled and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"Are your teachers mean or nice?"  
  
"Really nice!"  
  
"In high-school, it gets much worse. I have this one teacher-"  
  
Kaiba zoned out of their conversation for a bit only to find that he was surrounded by darkness. His memories of the Shadow Realm kept plaguing him, even when he wasn't sleeping. This was one of them. He felt his soul rip apart from his body and the pain was unbearable. His mind became filled with screams and bloody images. Then, he saw Dieen reaching out towards him. Her long swords closing in on him with every second that passed....and just as they were about to slice him in two, he heard a voice from behind him. Suddenly, two arms lifted him out of harm's way and he began to float. // Kaiba..//  
  
"Kaiba? You okay?" Elaya asked.  
  
"Big Brother? What's wrong?" Mokuba said looking at him. Kaiba finally looked up, realizing that he was back in the hospital, away from the Realm.  
  
"I'm fine." He returned to the screen, still unable to concentrate.  
  
"You looked possessed." Elaya stated matter-of-factly. With every passing minute, Elaya seemed to be returning to her old self. [I guess that the drugs are wearing off.] He thought.  
  
He checked his watch. "Mokuba, if you don't leave now, you'll be late for school."  
  
"Then I choose not to leave."  
  
"But then you'll be late."  
  
"Then I'll stay here with you two." As the brother's argued, Elaya laughed and said the one thing that would cause Mokuba to leave without second- guessing.  
  
"Mokuba, if you stay, that means that I can finally braid your hair like I promised I would in the orphanage!" Mokuba immediately jumped off the bed and hurried to the door.  
  
"On second thought, I guess my education is too good to miss..." The younger brother rubbed the back of his neck. "Bye guys!" He then raced down the hall, out of sight.  
  
"Good one." Kaiba said.  
  
"Works every time." Elaya answered. She finished the rest of the breakfast in silence before slowly climbing up on her knees and leaned over the edge of the bed to where Kaiba was working. She was reading off the screen, upside-down. She couldn't really see any writing but she made it up.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, but my friends call me Kaiba. I have blue eyes and brown hair and enjoy working independently for my company, KaibaCorp. I think that I'm Mr. Big Shot: all that and a bag of chips, but in reality, I'm the opposite. I-"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Come on. You're no fun. Didn't you learn anything from that movie, 'The Shining?' All work and no play makes Jack-or in your case, Seto-a dull boy."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Shining! Made in the '80's with Jack Nicholson..please tell me that you know what I'm talking about!" Elaya returned to her lying down position before continuing. "Never mind." She grabbed her sketchbook, opened it to a new page and began to draw. She looked around the room to find something interesting. Her gaze dropped over to Seto.  
  
[I wonder if Seto would ever model..ha! That's a laugh. He wouldn't take his shirt off for a million dollars. Kinda wish that I had that kind of money--] Elaya's thought snapped back into the reality where Seto Kaiba didn't like her anymore. Heck, she'd had a crush on him forever back in the orphanage. He was cute and was nice. [Key word: WAS nice..still is cute though.] She looked over to him. He was perfectly still. [He perfectly perfect for a still portrait..] she thought.  
  
Elaya began to sketch his portrait. She made sure that every single curve of his jacket was on the right angle and that every tense muscle in his shoulders was displayed. She noticed his eyes had light circles underneath them. [Probably doesn't get enough sleep. Poor guy]  
  
\\ Elaya? I'm glad that you're up. Are you okay? You weren't responding before // Justi burst in, interrupting her thoughts. She had been talking to Justi before--when she sleeping--in her soul room.  
  
// Sorry, I was distracted. //  
  
\\ By Mr. Kaiba, I presume? \\  
  
// Shut up! // Elaya shut out her darker side just before she began to laugh. She continued her sketch. His hair was his hardest feature. It took her hours to do before when she was 10, but she had gotten the hang of it and was finished in a matter of minutes. She did his laptop next, the least of her worries.  
  
Her next move was his eyes. She placed them in the usual frown, but reflected the computer's image in them. Very faintly, she wrote in the reflection of his eyes, 'blah blah blah' over and over again. She did the background next. She placed a window behind him, just like in the hospital; and on the walls, she wrote-faintly of course-'I'm an enigma wrapped in a riddle shrouded in a mystery.' This was true in his case.  
  
She looked at the clock. 8:15. [Joey must be getting up by now. Téa is probably walking over to Yugi's house now. Hey, maybe I can call her!] Elaya put down her finished sketch of Kaiba and turned to him.  
  
"Kaiba? Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Why?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I wanna call someone, obviously."  
  
"No kidding, who?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"None of my business? This is my phone you're going to use." Kaiba retorted.  
  
"So?" Elaya questioned, getting agitated. "Fine. I wanna call Téa before she goes to school!"  
  
He looked at her, then back at his screen. "Here" he said, "Not to long, though, I'm expecting someone to call."  
  
"Who? Your girlfriend?" She mocked. She kinda wished that he didn't have one. Yet, she knew that he didn't.  
  
"My business you idiot."  
  
"Hey, don't diss the girl in the hospital bed. Of course, I've heard worse."  
  
"Just hurry up." He put plainly before returning to the screen.  
  
Elaya then dialed Téa's cell-phone number, and sure enough on the second ring, she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Téa, it's me, Elaya, from the hospital!"  
  
"AH! Oh my God! E! How are you?" Téa squealed from the other end of the connection.  
  
"Fine and dandy! You?"  
  
"Thank God that you're alright! I'm good. Me and the others might come after school..how's Kaiba?"  
  
"Good, he's good." [Good-looking of course..yeah, he is.] She felt herself smack her forehead. [That was the wrong thought!!] "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm walking to Yugi's house." Elaya heard a faint doorbell in the phone.  
  
"Elaya? How are you?" A boy's voice said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I'm great Yug! Considering that, I've been through hell--well, the Shadow Realm--and back. You?"  
  
"Fine." He laughed. "I'm really glad that you're alright." Elaya felt something nudge her shoulder. It was Kaiba, telling her to get off, pointing to his watch. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Listen, I'm using Kaiba's phone, and he's about to kill me if I don't get off this exact second. So, I'll see you guys later then?"  
  
"Okay." Yugi said on the phone. Téa then returned to the phone. "Alrighty then, we'll see you around four, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Say 'hi' to everyone!"  
  
"We will! Bye!" Both Yugi and Téa shouted into the phone.  
  
"Later." Elaya put the phone down slowly, then returned it to the impatient Seto. "Here Mr. I-can't-wait-a-second-longer."  
  
He took the phone from her and returned to his work. Her hand hurt from drawing, so she didn't want to do any more of that. She wasn't in the mood for any music. She had already run out of ideas to spend her time and it was barely 8:30. She glanced back at Seto who hadn't changed position since the beginning. He was still hunched over a bit, with his fingers clicking rhythmically against the keyboard. [This is going to be a LONG day.]  
  
Please Reivew! Your comments are needed! :) 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: It's been 23 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #23: The Recovery (II)  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Let's see. It's 8:30 now, which means that I have about 8 hours before my friends come........and I have nothing to do.  
  
"Kaiba?" He was really starting to get pissed. He looks trés adorable when he's mad! And excuse my French.  
  
"What now?" He said looking up. That's when I leaned over the edge of the bed.  
  
"You know," I started, leaning closer to him, "I've been wanting to do this the entire time........." I practically nose to nose with him when I pressed Control + S on his keyboard and shut his laptop off. "Sorry. But all that typing was getting on my nerves." I laughed and smiled in his face. I took his laptop and put it on my lap.  
  
He tried to grab it from me but I held it away from him. Ha ha, sucker. Little Kaiba can't get his laptop back from a girl who can barely move. Damn. I spoke too soon. He just grabbed it away from me.  
  
"Don't do that!" He lectured. "I could of lost documents!"  
  
"That's why I pressed save, you idiot." I said, trying to mimic his voice from earlier.  
  
He just glared at me. But I could easily tell that he wasn't mad at me.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
"You know," Elaya said, "I've been waiting to do this the entire time..." She came within inches of my face. I could smell her scented vanilla body wash. She was practically nose to nose with me, staring at me. I was staring at her eyes......when she pressed something on my laptop and closed it.  
  
"Sorry. But all that typing was getting on my nerves." She pulled my laptop from me and laughed. For a second I thought she was going to kiss me.  
  
After a bit of tug and war, I finally got my laptop back. "Don't do that! I could of lost documents!"  
  
She smiled smugly, "That's why I pressed save, you idiot."  
  
I returned to my seat. "Listen, Kaiba. I'm gonna change out of these clothes okay? Will you be okay by yourself?" Elaya asked like a mom leaving her 10 year old kid alone.  
  
I didn't answer her, but I watched her swing her legs over the side of the bed and slowly prop herself up. She held on to all of the barriers that imprisoned her bed as she made it to the washroom in wobbly, shaky first steps.  
  
"I'll be right out!" She called with a smirk and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door locked shut, darkness clouded my vision. I looked back at my computer screen to see Dieen's face forming.  
  
"You really thought that I would let you off that easy, Seth?" She repeated as she sprung out of the screen. I found myself on the floor next as Dieen moved closer to me. "Your mine!" She sneered as she moved closer. I tried to scream, tried to wake up, but she already had her tentacles around me again. I felt all my insides being squeezed out of me. She leaned into me, her body on top of mine, and drew the swords from her hand. Dieen laughed as she plunged the swords in my neck.  
  
"SETO!" I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes to see Elaya standing over me, my laptop halfway across the room and my body on the floor.  
  
"What the heck happened?" She asked as I fully regained conscience. I didn't answer her. "Seto! Come on! I heard this big crash from the washroom, a scream and a thud. What happened to you?"  
  
I guess the crash was my laptop, the scream was mine and the thud was when I hit the floor. "Seto! What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Yeah, I'm fine." I said, as I stood up.  
  
"Need any help?" She asked me. She had changed her top to a one strapped black tank top with a red and blue dragon entwined in the centre but her pants were still the baggy light green scrubs she was changed into when she first got here. I knew she was being sincere, but I choose not to accept help-especially those who need it more.  
  
"I said I'm fine." I brushed her away. I brushed my pants off and went to retrieve my laptop. It was against the door. I came to see that it was scratched and had a crack in the screen. "Great."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or will I have to kill you to get some answers?" Elaya said from behind me. She was leaning against her IV monitor, but not by much. "Well?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Really? So there was no reason why you flipped backwards, threw your laptop meters away and screamed. What a VERY believable story." She commented sarcastically.  
  
As I passed by her bed, I noticed that her sketch book was opened to another picture. I picked it up to realize that it was me that she drew, typing on my now destroyed laptop. I peered closer to see that she had written 'blah blah blah' over and over again in my eyes and that the walls had the phrase, 'I'm an enigma, wrapped in a riddle, shrouded in a mystery.'  
  
I looked back at her to see that she was standing in front of me on the opposite sides of the bed, blushing. Before she could snatch the book away from me, I took it and walked towards the door, skimming through some of them as I took more steps. I found another one that had Yugi, Wheeler, Tristan, and Téa eating lunch. My guess that it had to be done at school. A sketch near the end of the book depicted a scene of her skate boarding, and taking a fall. I smiled at that one. Then, one loose sketch fell out. As I bent down to retrieve it, another hand slipped under mine and pulled it away.  
  
Elaya was on her knees and pulled the sheet of paper away. "Some pictures are not for the public eye." She said as she tucked it away in one of the back pockets of her scrubs. She tried to return to her up-right position, but was struggling. She tried pulling herself up by using the pole from her IV holder, but it wasn't happening.  
  
"Need some help?" I asked before holding out my hand. She stared at it for a while before reaching out to it. I pulled her up to her feet, maybe a bit too fast, as she tripped over her own feet and crashed into me. I managed to keep my balance and held her up.  
  
"Really sorry......didn't mean it." She mumbled in my chest. She pried herself from me in an instant.  
  
She finally stood up on her on. "I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?" She brushed away strands of hair that were in her face. Her cheeks were slightly hued.  
  
"Walk?" I asked. "You can barely stand."  
  
"Wanna come with?" She asked, ignoring my previous comment. I sighed and opened the door for her.  
  
We walked down the hallway to the secretaries' office. "How may I help you?" said an employee dressed in a turtle neck and black pants.  
  
"Is it okay if I went outside? Just to go for a walk? My room is awfully stuffy and I'm extremely bored." Elaya asked.  
  
The secretary had a questionable expression on her face. "I'll have to ask the doctors in charge of you. What's your last name?"  
  
"White." Her fingers clicked on the key board quickly. "Okay, one moment." She stood up and left.  
  
"Come on! Let's make a break for it!" She said walking as fast as she could.  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Probably! Come on!" She hurried in front of me and made it to the exit in seconds. She waved her hand over, telling me to follow. I looked over the secretary's desk, noticed that no one was coming, then made a dash for it, meeting up with Elaya outside.  
  
"Ah! Freedom! Isn't it great!?" Elaya said, taking in the fresh air of the outside world. "Man, it feels as if I haven't been out here for ages!"  
  
"It's only been two days. God, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"It's not what's wrong with me; it's what's wrong with everyone else!" She slowly left my side and walked to the playground that was outside. She saw the swings first and immediately sat on one of them. She wasn't going to swing, I was sure, because her IV holder would get screwed up. So, instead, she just sat, and watched the tall grass move in the wind. I took the swing beside her.  
  
"Seto? What are you thinking right now?" She asked all of a sudden.  
  
"How quiet it is." I answer.  
  
"Words are silver, Seto, but silence is golden." She smiled. The only sounds after that were the hinges that held up our swings and the wind rustling in the wind. Suddenly, a large blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere and fluttered gently towards us. I noticed that one of its back wings had a tear in it as it landed exhausted in Elaya's lap.  
  
"Poor thing." She whispered as she took it in her hands. She clasped her hands and shut her eyes. Her hands began to glow along with that thing around her neck. Her eyes opened suddenly and out came the butterfly, fully healed.  
  
I watched the butterfly. I knew that it had a tear in its wing and that it couldn't fly. Now, it was all better. It didn't make sense. Unless.......  
  
"Elaya?"  
  
"Yes Seto?" She sounded exhausted.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your room?" I confirmed my earlier suspicions. She HAD taken the pain and suffering from the butterfly and put it in her own body by those 'Millennium Scales' that she wears.  
  
"Not really. I just want to stay out here. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't look now, I think that some of the doctors are coming!"  
  
"Oh crap!" She had returned to her normal self again. I guess since the pain was insignificant to her body, she was able to get over it faster. She hopped off the swings and I followed her into the open field. It was here that the grass was really tall. She was practically jumping over them. She finally collapsed into the tall grass. I almost stepped on her, since I couldn't see where she was-the grass kept her away from my sight. Instead of stepping on her, I tripped over her and fell beside her.  
  
"Good one!" Elaya shouted and went into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Shut up." I said as I threw grass at her. She sat up and threw some at me. Soon, it was a war of the grass. Both of us gave up, exhausted, and laughing. It felt so good to laugh again. Like a boulder was lifted off my shoulders. I lay down beside her, completely shrouded in the grass.  
  
"I never knew that those seventeen muscles could actually work in your face!" She exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Well, now you do." I turned to her with a smile on my face again. I didn't understand. I've never acted this way before. I looked back at the clouds. Watching them move so slowly in the wind.  
  
"What do you see?" She asked after another moment of silence.  
  
"Huh?" I asked confused coming out of a daze.  
  
"What do you see in the clouds?!"  
  
"Oh." I resumed my gaze to them. "I think that I see a dragon." I pointed to the one with a long, slim body and two triangle-like shapes on top.  
  
"Hey, good eye! Check out that one! It looks like a frosted doughnut." Apparently, it was just a cloud with a circle in the middle of it. She laughed. I looked over at her again. Her hair was being constantly whipped around, no matter how many times she tried to pull it away from her face. She shut her eyes for a moment and she looked so peaceful: with one arm over her chest and the other lying straight beside her. I smiled as I loomed over her.  
  
"Hey, E, wake up." She opened her eyes again. "If you want to nap, let's go back to your room for a little while."  
  
"But I like it better out here." She playfully pouted. She sat up and rose to her feet without any assistance from her IV holder that was lying down beside her.  
  
"Hey! You did that by yourself." I said. I was surprised that she wasn't limping around like a couple of hours ago. She held her arm out. "Need some assistance to stand, Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
I brushed her arm aside and stood up myself. "Get real. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Do you promise to take me outside again later?" She asked, walking ahead of me.  
  
"I suck at keeping promises."  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I can't believe that he called me 'E.' Only my friends and mom call me that. Odd, I'd never suspect that he actually considered ME a friend.....Hell; I was probably the only friend he had. Well, I guess that Yugi and the others are his friends too, but I really doubt that ever admitted it. Oh well. At least the doctors didn't kill me when they found out that I left my room. That was really funny. Seto was getting tongue lashed by the men in white about being a responsible guardian. I was cracking up while he was glaring at me for about forever!  
  
I sat up in bed, and he sat to my side on that same stupid chair that he had been sitting in the entire morning. It was only 10:56.  
  
"Psst. Hey, Seto?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanna get a book from the library. Wanna come with?"  
  
"E, they've upped your morphine to keep you sedated and immobile. I really don't think that you should go out now." He reasoned.  
  
"Well, I want to go BEFORE I sleep. Isn't that obvious?" He gave me no response. "Screw you, I'm going!" Unfortunately, I didn't realize how quick morphine acts upon your brain and I almost fell on my head trying to get out of the hospital bed.  
  
"Nice going, genius." Seto said as he came around to help me.  
  
"Well, Mr. I-think-I-know-it-all, how was I supposed to know that morphine works so quickly?"  
  
"Because you should have been listening to the doctors when they told you three minutes ago."  
  
"Do you think I ever listen? To anyone? Get with it, Seto!" I felt my knees buckle against my will as I was practically clutching on to Seto for dear life. He brought me back to the bed and told me--no, more like ordered me-- to lie down and not move. He pulled the covers from under me and threw them over my body. How cute. Seto Kaiba actually tucked me in....awwww. If I wasn't so drowsy, I would have asked him if he could read me a bed time story and kiss me goodnight . . . yea, that would be nice. . .  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
I sat back in my chair and watched her fall back to sleep. She looks so peaceful. I lean over the barriers that surround her bed and watch her eyeballs dart side to side as she sleeps. Then I remembered her sketchbook. And those other sketches that she didn't want me to see. I got up and quietly went to retrieve it. It was by the door.  
  
I started at the beginning. These ones were really old. I could tell that these were drawn at the orphanage, due to the lack of skill that she acquired over the years. They were of mostly me and Mokuba and one with Mokuba alone doing a funny face. I skipped some of them to come upon a landscape. This was recently new-it was signed 10/25/02-and it depicted a waterfall in the rainforest. There were more of these afterwards.  
  
I then came across a more......unique sketch. It had a black bird in the middle that had its feathers covered in blood. In the background was Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' The one after it was similar except that it had a cat on it and had the short story, 'The Black Cat' in the background. Another landscape sketch followed. This one had a mountain lion in it.  
  
I skipped the middle sketches and headed straight to the end of the book, where that one picture had fallen out of. It was here were all the sketches were not attached to the binding, but rather just stuffed into the cover. I took them all out. One showed a mirror that was reflecting a little girl. Except that the real girl was walking away from the mirror and the reflection stood in its place, looking possessed. Another one was with vampires and shadows. On the lighter side, the next sketch had an angel's arm reaching out to another hand that was buried in the depths of hell. That reminds me of the Shadow Realm.....  
  
I take a look at the last picture in the book, trying to forget the latter thought. My eyes went wide when I realized that it was of me and Elaya hugging in front of a sunset. She was wearing what she used to wear back at the orphanage: blue jumper with knee socks-to cover up her scars. I was wearing a white blouse with a pair of black slacks. She had her arms around my neck and her head leaning into my chest. I had my head on top of hers with my arms around her waist. Below us, were our shadows, in a slightly different position. They were in a deep kiss.  
  
I guess that these were the type of sketches that she didn't want me to see. Now I wonder how good the other one was that she still kept in her pocket. I looked over at her and noticed that she had switched position from lying on her back to lying on her side--facing away from me. I slowly threw back the covers and saw the little piece of white sticking out of her back pocket. I reached for it and pulled it out without waking her up. I sat back in my chair and unfolded the paper. I felt guilty that I was looking at her personal sketches, but what do I care? She'll probably show the world when she becomes a famous artist or something.  
  
I unfolded the paper to see me and her again. Sleeping in the same bed. Cuddling. She was curled up in the corner and I was behind her with my arms around her. The sheets were all scrunched up and I saw a portion of my leg-- telling me that either I was wearing shorts under the covers or nothing at all. I noticed that in the corner of the page, there was a little message.  
  
*~*  
  
When we parted, so did the feelings.  
  
The feelings for you and you alone.  
  
Now you're back and so are they.  
  
Creeping through every muscle, every bone.  
  
*~*  
  
But you've changed . . . yet, you're still the same.  
  
I didn't know one could grow so cold.  
  
I believe that you're still there  
  
Waiting to be freed, waiting to be told . . .  
  
*~*  
  
What to do . . . How to change again.  
  
How to become the same again.  
  
How to be free of worries and troubles  
  
How to be loved by a friend.  
  
*~*  
  
And now, I look to you  
  
Searching for answers that I know I can't find.  
  
The answers to too many questions I need to know  
  
Like . . . why.  
  
*~*  
  
Why did we have to part?  
  
Why did we have to change?  
  
Why do I keep thinking,  
  
That you feel the same?  
  
*~*  
  
I miss you, the real you  
  
The one who used to laugh and smile.  
  
Now I see what happens  
  
When hate and loneliness take over for a while.  
  
*~*  
  
Can't I see that you're different?  
  
Can't I see what has happened to you?  
  
No, I can't, for I'm blinded to the fact  
  
That you think the same way I do.  
  
03/1/03 E. White  
  
I didn't know what to do. I sat back in my chair, eyes wide as I read and reread the entire poem over again. I knew it was her who wrote the poem, her printing was unmistakeable. All of her e's in the poem were like little backward threes. This was drawn and written only a week ago......I thought to myself, is this the way she really feels about me? Do I feel the same?  
  
Please REVIEW! --comments are needed for my poem. Would they make my English teacher proud, or give me a lecture? [The latter one.] {Shut up.} 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: It's been 24 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #24: The Recovery (III)  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
Wow. I've read that untitled poem about ten times now, and each time it strikes me at a different level. I look over at Elaya's sleeping form. She's returned to sleeping on her back. Her eyes begin to flutter. Oh crap! I jabbed the picture and poem in my inside breast pocket. I put the sketchbook back in the bag and picked up a magazine that was in her little night stand, and pretended to read it.  
  
She actually awoke an hour later, around noon, just as her lunch came in. She didn't notice that the sketch was missing.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. White. How are you feeling?" The doctor that lectured me on proper responsibilities asked.  
  
"Fine.....why did you guys give me that sleepy stuff anyways? I felt fine." She protested, trying to sit up.  
  
"You need to take it easy. We gave you that morphine so that you could rest some more. We don't want you to be running around."  
  
"Been there, done that." She smiled. She sat up with ease this time. "So, what else is new, doc?"  
  
"According to your charts, no fever, no sign of other illnesses......by permission from your guardian, Ms. Teresa White, you can leave tonight. I'll be seeing you two later." He then left the lunch tray and shut the door. Elaya began to get up.  
  
"I'll get it for you." I put plainly. "You need to take it easy, remember? Doctor's orders."  
  
"Well," Elaya started, already standing on her own two feet......inching closer to the lunch tray, "some rules were supposed to be broken." She smiled. I did the same as I took my seat. For lunch it was toast with a small salad to dip and a container of red fruit juice.  
  
"Want anything to eat off of my plate?" Elaya asked, sitting back down again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wrong answer." She said as she playfully threw a piece of salad at me. It landed in my hair. I picked it out and threw it back to her. It landed in her hair. She then ripped pieces of toast and threw them at me like a snowball fight. I shielded myself with the magazine and threw the pieces she missed back at her. We continued to throw food at each other, laughing, until a loud cough was heard. We both stopped at the same time, with food stuck to our hair and clothes.  
  
"Good to see that you're getting better." Teresa said. Elaya burst out laughing again and opened her arms to give her foster mom a hug.  
  
"I have a lunch break, and I thought that Mr. Kaiba could take one."  
  
"Alright." I stood up and went to the nearest washroom. I had pieces of tomato and lettuce in my hair along with bread crumbs. I looked like a moron. After I rid myself of the food, I looked in the mirror. It began to get dark again, when my reflection became that of Dieen's.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I smashed my fist into the mirror. Her face was surprised and scared as the mirror broke into small pieces, cutting my knuckles. I whimpered in pain as I withdrew my hand inspecting the cuts. God, it hurt like hell. I picked off the glass slowly and wrapped my hand in toilet paper. The blood instantly soaked the paper, even with pressure on it. I looked back to the mirror to see that she was gone. For good.  
  
I wandered the halls a bit. That's when I heard a soft crying noise coming from the waiting room. I looked in, to see a small boy, with black hair being comforted by a smaller girl with blonde hair, who was also crying. I stood by the door, remembering how Elaya would comfort Mokuba and me when we were sad, and how we did the same to her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard myself say.  
  
The little boy sniffed. "My mommy's sick."  
  
"So is my grand-mom." The smaller girl managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Are you two related?" I asked.  
  
"No. We just met." The girl said. "And we promised that if anything were to happen to any of them, we'd stick by each other. Right?"  
  
The boy wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Right!" He sniffed again.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat." The girl said, pulling the boy with her. They ran past me. For a second, I thought I saw a young me and a young Elaya running past me.  
  
"How sweet. Mr. Grinch has a heart!" A voice said from behind me. It laughed.  
  
"Shut up. What are you doing out of your room?"  
  
"Mommy dearest went to the washroom and I sneaked out to find out where you went. Taking a trip down old memory lane, eh?"  
  
I smirked at her comment. "Hey, what happened to your hand?" She asked suddenly worried.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, it bleeding isn't 'nothing' Seto, let me see it." She held out her hand.  
  
"No."  
  
"Seto, give it to me."  
  
"No." I responded calmly. "If I do, you'll just take the pain away and make yourself even sicker than you already are."  
  
"Seto, I......" She didn't finish. I was right. "Fine. Come on. Let's do something."  
  
"Still bored?"  
  
"Obviously!" She walked past me, further into the waiting room. She had finally changed her pants. They were now navy blue track pants, with zippers and pockets everywhere. She was also wearing a yellow button up vest over her black tank top.  
  
"Seto, wanna play video games?"  
  
"I don't have time for that nonsense." I responded  
  
"Sure you do! Your laptop crashed and you can't do any work. . . So, why not spend what little free time you have left playing a video game like you're supposed to?"  
  
I sighed and sat down beside her. "Please tell me that you know how to work a joystick." She muttered.  
  
"I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Okay, the games are......" Apparently, the names were scratched away to leave nothing but grey. "I think, a jet ski racing game and a Super Mario. Darn, no Duel Monsters Video Games."  
  
"Yeah, a real shame." I rolled my eyes. "Put in the racing game." After we got set up, we were off. I had a blue and black jet ski and playing with a guy named Dean, and Elaya had a yellow and orange jet ski and with the player Lizzy. She purposely crashed into my jet ski, making us go under water.  
  
"Thanks." I said as I pressed the up button on my controller. Soon we were racing again. Elaya did some jumps but I stayed on course. In the end of the first round, Elaya bet me by a hair. She actually stood up, put her arms in the air and shouted a 'YES!' of victory. I pulled her down, back to planet Earth.  
  
"Good game!" She said, holding out her hand.  
  
"I lost."  
  
"So? I'd rather lose......that way, I can get better with experience. And then, hopefully, try again. And if I still lose....well, then, I'll have to admit to myself that there is ALWAYS going to be someone better than me in something, one way or another. But, still knowing that I'm better than they are in something else!"  
  
I could easily relate that to my life; my rivalry with Yugi. "You do know how corny that sounds, don't you?"  
  
"You do know that you have a piece of corn in your hair, don't you?" She answered back, plucking a little ball of yellow out of my bangs. I brushed her hand away as she began to laugh. It was that moment that I remembered those two pictures of us.......  
  
"It's still there you dork, stop moving!" She got close to me and continued to pick the leftover food from my hair like how a monkey looks for flees in the other's hair to eat.  
  
"Who am I? Wheeler?" I cried moving away from her.  
  
She stood up after me. "Dude, it's still there!" I brushed a hand through my hair. "It's still there." She repeated. She then made a quick move and brushed a hand in my hair. "Ha! Got it!" She showed me the little piece of something that she had plucked out.  
  
I smirked. "There's something in your hair too. You should call Wheeler to see if he'll pluck it out for you."  
  
"He isn't a duelling monkey, or a dog--that's another one of your famous names, right?" Elaya said defensively. "Where is it?"  
  
"Right.......here." Before I knew what I was doing, I took out a piece of bread from the strands of that awkward coloured hair that she has.  
  
We stood silent for a moment. Just standing. Staring at each other. Silence may be golden, but it drives me nuts sometimes.  
  
"E! There you are!" Teresa came into the waiting room.  
  
"Mom, I'm not three. I can get lost all by myself."  
  
"Come on. I only have a couple of minutes left before I have to leave."  
  
"Aren't you coming back for me at 6:00?" Elaya asked.  
  
"Apparently, no."  
  
"I can't fucking believe this!"  
  
"I know honey......my boss wants me to work overtime."  
  
"Can't you just quit?!" The younger White asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, then what would we do for money?"  
  
"I'll get a job!"  
  
"As what, a prostitute?"  
  
"Please, who do you take me for, Melissa Hughs?" I smirked again. Melissa was definitely one of those types. Always trying to make a pass at guys......it kind of got depressing after a while.  
  
"I'll be here as soon as I can. Hopefully, no later than 8:30." Teresa hoped.  
  
Obviously pissed, Elaya walked towards her mom and goes back to her room, leaving me to follow.  
  
Back in her room--Teresa left after a couple minutes--we were quiet again. I was trying to work my laptop again, while Elaya saw how interesting the paint job on the wall was.  
  
"This totally sucks." She said, while her eyes were still on the wall.  
  
"What does?" I asked.  
  
"Firstly, nothing is on TV, secondly, there isn't a decent piece of writing material in this room, and thirdly, I'm stuck here with you!" She laughed at the latter statement.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
She shrugged. "Beats me. Still want to go to the library with me?"  
  
"Whatever." She hopped off the bed and went to the door. I followed her. We went back to the secretary's desk to ask for directions. Unfortunately, she remembered us as those two kids who escaped.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, but you can't leave your room, Ms. White. Direct orders."  
  
"Orders, smorders. I just want to get a book."  
  
"I can't allow you to leave this wing." The secretary countered.  
  
"You suck." Elaya said.  
  
"It's my job."  
  
"Yeah? Well, your job sucks."  
  
The secretary sighed. Elaya continued. "Look, I just want to get a book so I can stay in my room and read......please?"  
  
"3rd floor, last room down the left corridor."  
  
"Thanks." She took off in the direction of the elevators. I was only a few steps behind. I guess that morphine wore off already.  
  
We both waited for the elevator.......in silence........again.  
  
"Are you going to take me out later? My mom already signed the forms saying that I can leave tonight." Elaya said.  
  
I continued to stare at the little numbers that were lighting up as the elevator went from floor to floor. "I don't know."  
  
She sighed and got into the elevators.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
Sigh. We're alone together again, in an elevator. The only noise is that stupid humming sound that the elevator works. I can tell that I'm feeling A LOT better.....Justi even told me so. She said something about me being unburdened. I wasn't really paying attention. She then said that I was being distracted by a Mr. K. I told her again, for the second time, to hush up. It was odd though. This was a whole new face to Seto......well, not a new face, but an old one......the same one from the orphanage. My mom even said so. Moms know best......in this case, foster-moms.  
  
He's really quiet. And apparently, the shiny doors of the elevator are so interesting. It's quite sad. I know exactly what to do. I may make a fool out of myself, but it's so worth seeing him smile again.  
  
I pick up the tune 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns 'n Roses. I began to use my IV holder as a guitar, then a microphone. I even did the head shaking. "She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see her face  
  
She takes me away to that  
  
special place  
  
And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine."  
  
Before I could sing another verse, he looked at me, as I was on the floor, in an air guitar position. He began to laugh at my stupidity. I laughed along, still holding on to my IV holder as a guitar. That's when the elevator doors opened. He quickly re-stood in his classic, 'I will kill you if you rub me the wrong way' position. I laughed even harder. Two interns walked in, and seriously thought that I was a mental patient. Seto pulled me to my feet, gave me the glare of, 'what the hell do you think you're doing?', and practically threw me out the door.  
  
I was still laughing when we arrived at the library. I instantly head towards the horror section. He was following behind me. I was still humming the lyrics as I picked up, The Association by Bently Little. That guy has the same name as my religion teacher. Oh well. I sat down in the nearest seat--well, actually, I had my legs over the arm of the chair and my body was leaning against the other arm.  
  
"You done?" He asked as I finished the first chapter of the book.  
  
"Considering I only read ONE chapter, Seto, no."  
  
"I mean, did you find a book?"  
  
"What do you think I'm reading?"  
  
"Stop acting like a child."  
  
"Stop acting like an adult." He glared at me again. I stuck my tongue at him and giggled. He sat down on what little space was left on the chair. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Careful not to hit him in the face, I swung my legs over, grabbed my IV holder and followed him out of the door--after, of course, taking out the book. We returned to my room, but I didn't follow him inside.  
  
"Later Seto." And I dashed towards the exit. He began to chase after me, but I made it outside before him. I jumped off the stairway and ran towards the fields again. The wind was in my hair, and it was bliss. I heard him calling the first vowel in my name. I suddenly stopped and turned around. He stopped a few feet in front of me. His trench coat was blowing in the wind behind him. His bangs were getting all tousled. I smiled. I began to re-sing the verse that I left out from 'Sweet Child O' Mine' I changed it a bit.....  
  
"He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain  
  
His hair reminds me  
  
of a warm safe place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by  
  
Sweet child o' mine" ©  
  
"Sweet love of mine" He said with me. He walked up to me and brushed the hair from my eyes. His touch was surprisingly soft as he caressed my cheek. I looked up to him, noticing that his eyes had changed again. They were no longer narrow, they were big and blue and all sparkly.  
  
"Tell me everything Seto." I said in a whisper as I leaned my head into his chest. I began to shiver in the wind--because I didn't have a jacket on-- and he put his arms around me. "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
© Lyrics to 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns 'n Roses. Copyright.  
  
*~*~* You like? Hehehe...*faints* 11 reviews! WOW! That's ten more than I expected! LOL..anyways, to all my faithful readers, I say, THANKS! Next chappie up soon! {The good parts are coming..when E--} [Stop giving it away!!!] 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: It's been 25 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #25: First Day Back.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
At home......alone.......on a Tuesday morning. I've recently become discharged from the hospital. I finally spent a night back in my old bed. So comfy. I'm supposed to go back to school during third period--that's math with Mr. Hogan, I believe--so I can rest until then. To the contrary, I've been up and atom since 9:00. And it is 11:00 now.  
  
Seto sure told me a mouthful yesterday. About Gozaburo Kaiba and his evil ways, and all the stuff that he went through as a kid. The poor guy barely got an hour sleep every night! He told me that it was to help him become as good as the real Kaiba and take over KaibaCorp. He told me about the whole 'birthday test' and that how he had to shift the blame over to Mokuba so he wouldn't get in trouble. He even told me about Battle City, and the whole escapade into the Virtual Realm to be held prisoner by Gozaburo's real-- well, virtual--and only son......Noa. Yeah, that was it. He was corrupted by power and a house of no love. Poor, poor Seto. If I don't get at least 8 hours of sleep, I'll pass out! Nothing much happened after that......Seriously, nothing. Don't get any ideas. My mom came around 5:00 and we went home. And that's it!  
  
Ha ha....I'm not even in proper uniform and I have to leave in like 5 minutes! I'm wearing a black T-shirt that says 'Rock on' in neon yellow colours. I'm also wearing a pair of grey jogging pants. Better get changed before Greggy boy gives me another uniform infraction slip again! Ah, yes......Good old math class.  
  
That satisfying click tells me that no robbers can get in the house. That's when I make a dash towards the school on my skateboard. I'm already late.  
  
I dash through the halls finally coming to a stop at my room. I knock the door with rhythm, and wait until Mr. Hogan appears. He does, and he looks at me with the same expression as he did the first day of school. That's when I remembered that I didn't change into my uniform.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Hogan? How are you today?" I asked cheerfully, still in my jogging pants and black T-shirt.  
  
"Ms. White....may I ask why you are here not wearing any uniform at all?" That's when I heard some students run up towards the door.  
  
"AH! Téa! Yug! Joey! Tristan!" I ran up to them and gave them a group hug. They couldn't come to the hospital on Monday because visiting hours were closed. That's when a ticked off Hogan tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Ms. White....you didn't answer my question."  
  
"I'd thought that I'd pick up any homework that I missed."  
  
"I see. And where exactly were you yesterday?"  
  
"Sir, you're not gonna believe this but--"  
  
"Like I would believe anything you say anyways."  
  
"Look. I went to the hospital on Monday for my annual check up for some personal matters, and apparently, they thought that I had a lack of iron in my blood. So, I had to stay in the hospital for the day. Then, they finally realized that my blood sample got switched, and it was too late to come here because the doors close at 4:00. Okay?" I lied. It came so easy to me.  
  
He returned to his desk and wrote on a little pad of paper what homework I missed. "You can stay here for this period, but I'd advise that you go home at lunch and change, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing!" I went back to my seat behind Joey. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I said. "Never seen a girl wear jogging pants before?" I sat down and crossed my legs. Lunch was coming in about 30 minutes, so I had to make a run for it in order to get to art class......art class.....  
  
"Ms. White?"  
  
"Huh?" I said. How dare he break my thoughts?!  
  
"The answer....please."  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't know what they were learning at the time. "Uh......negative 4.5!"  
  
The teacher stared and some kids giggled. "You're incorrect."  
  
I shrugged. "Actually, the correct answer is X= 34/5" Melissa stood up to show that she knew more than I did.  
  
"You are also incorrect." Melissa sat down, flushed. I laughed. It was then that I realized that they were reviewing substitution.  
  
I did some quick calculations. "Sir? Does X= -7/8?"  
  
"Yes. Welcome back to planet Earth, Ms. White."  
  
"I never left."  
  
I sat down again and tried to pay attention. But my mind kept wandering to art class......and a certain Mr. K that was there.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV--Art Class*~*~*  
  
Ever know how it feels when you've just run a marathon? It ain't that great. I just rushed home, got changed and rushed back to school with only ten minutes to spare. I return to Mrs. Polaris' class and see Seto reading that same book, with the black cover.  
  
I took my seat in front of him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling? Mokuba was asking about you."  
  
"Tell him that I feel fine."  
  
"Ms. White? Mr. Kaiba? Do you two have notes for your absences for yesterday?"  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"I had a very important business meeting. I couldn't miss it." Classic lie by Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Well, I'll give both of you the drawing assignment that you missed yesterday. The instructions are on the package. Ms. White, if you can't get a note, it'll be one skip on your record." My teacher nagged.  
  
"Okay." I slumped in my seat. "So, Seto, what chapter are you on?" He's had that book since the beginning of time!  
  
"36."  
  
"How do you like the book so far?"  
  
"It's fine." There was a long pause before he continued. "Elaya, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what, exactly? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"  
  
"Something. We'll talk after class.......alright? We'll meet in room 122." The bell rang as Seto went quiet.  
  
"Okay" I whispered back. What in the world would he want to talk about to me? The class droned on and when there was only five minutes left in the class, I started to do a mental check list of what topic would be discussed......I felt someone kick my leg.  
  
"Ow! Seto, what the fu-?" My eyes looked from him to the teacher.  
  
"Well, Ms. White? When and where was Picasso born?"  
  
"If I knew, don't you think that I would have answered you by now?"  
  
"Get out." She demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like your attitude. I'll speak to you outside." I stood up and shut the door behind me. I slumped against the wall. My first day back, and I already have conflicts. Today was NOT my day. That's when the door opened again. Without looking up, I started the standard apology.  
  
"Look, Mrs. Sorry if I offended--" I started.  
  
"Do you use that on all your teachers?" a male voice said. I looked up to see Seto.  
  
"Got sent out too?"  
  
"No, I asked if I could go to the washroom." He sat down beside me. "Class is going to end soon.....Wanna go to room 122 now? I need to tell you something."  
  
"But Mrs. Polaris is going to slaughter me before I can leave."  
  
"Just come on. Since when do you live life by the rules? You always used to say, 'Rebel against authority.' Am I right?"  
  
"Fine." I stood up and followed him to Room 122. It was a janitor's closet. "You couldn't have picked a better place!"  
  
"Just get in." He replied, turning away from me. Whoa! Looks like somebody got off the wrong side of the bed today! Bitchy bitchy.  
  
He shut the door behind him. "Elaya, look.....when you were down and out for the second time on Monday, I looked through your sketchbook."  
  
Okay.......wait, HE LOOKED THROUGH MY SKETCHBOOK?!?!? Please, for all that was good, don't tell me that he looked at the ones near the end! Please don't! "And?" I asked slowly, trying not to show my obvious embarrassment. Please for the love of God; tell me that he didn't see the sketches at the back of the book.  
  
That's when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small square of white paper. "Out of all of them, this, I must say, was one of the best." He smirked. He knows! Oh no! Please let this be the one by the sunset.......  
  
I took the square from him and opened it up. I wanted to die. I wanted to bury a sallow grave for myself. This was one of the most embarrassing moments of my whole fucking life. I can't believe this. How could he have gotten this sketch if I put it in my.....he must of taken it when I was sleeping. Jesus Christ! Did he read the poem too?  
  
"Why did you look through my stuff for? When I told you not to!" My embarrassment rose to anger.  
  
"It's just a picture." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
It's just a picture?!? Oh my God...... "No it isn't." I said coldly.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Something that you'll never know the meaning of."  
  
"And what would that be?" He mocked. I didn't answer him. "It's just a picture....It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"It doesn't mean anything?!?" I held back every urge to strangle him. "This may not 'mean' anything to you, but it does to me. I mean everything that I put on paper, okay?!" I was practically shouting. Frankly, I didn't care if the world heard. I was so angry at him, I blurted everything out. "I write and draw what I feel about different people or things. For a clown, for example, I would draw laughter. For you, I drew love......." I said the last word silently before turning away, blushing, not believing what I just said. "It doesn't mean anything to you because you don't know anything about feelings. You choose to push them away........and the worst part of it all; you think that you don't need them. Your wrong, Kaiba, dead wrong, and you'll be sorry when that decision comes to haunt you. And by then, it may be too late." I stormed out before he could say another word. I shut the door and ran.  
  
I never once looked back.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I slammed the door behind me and ran into my room. I threw myself on the bed and lied on my back. Tears brimmed my eyes. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it was the fact that I actually thought that Seto would feel the same way. Maybe it was the fact that I actually thought that I could change him. Maybe it was the fact that he--out of all the people in the world--would be the one I liked. It didn't matter anymore. I shut my eyes and felt the tears fall over my cheeks.  
  
\\ Elaya? What is wrong? \\  
  
// Nothing. // I didn't want to talk about it.  
  
\\ Tell me. I know something is wrong. You're sad because Seto doesn't like you back......right? \\  
  
// If you already knew, why did you ask?! // I responded angrily. // I was a fool to believe in anything, Justi. Nothing more than a stupid fool. I hate me for being so stupid! //  
  
\\ And yet everyone loves you for being so smart. Seto may not believe in feelings, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't have them. \\  
  
// Yeah, well, it's a shame that he doesn't share them once and a while. // I knew that Justi was right. I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't know anything anymore. I sat up. // Justi? //  
  
\\ Yes? \\  
  
// Do you mind if I have some alone time? I need to think. I'm going to take you off my neck.......Is it okay with you if I left you alone for a while? //  
  
She was silent for a bit. \\ Okay. Elaya? \\  
  
// Yes? //  
  
\\ Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean that no one else will. \\  
  
She went silent after that. I took the Scales off my neck and placed them in my cabinet. I switched into a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top. I wrote my mom a note saying that I went for a walk. I checked my watch. It read 4:53. I ate something and left some dinner on the stove for my mom and left. I was going to take the longest walk and hopefully be back by sunset.  
  
I finally found a place to think. It was beautiful. A bridge that was over a large body of water that was sparkling in the sun. It was quiet, except for that odd breeze here and there. I stared into the near setting sun. It was 5:30 already, and I still haven't figured anything out yet. I didn't know if I should give up on Seto altogether.......or stick to him and keep trying. He doesn't like me.....or does he? If he does, they why does he blow me off at school? If he doesn't, then why did he pour his guts out to me? I had answers to both of those questions, so I was left with nothing to build upon. Where's a daisy when you need one? I let out a big sigh. I was so confused. I don't know why I didn't go to Téa for help........she would probably say, 'Follow your heart' or something like that. Well, I'm trying to follow it, and I'm being led to a fucking fork in the road.  
  
I brush my hand through my hair and I shiver. It was then that I remembered that I didn't bring a jacket and that it was probably no more than 10 degrees outside. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to shut out the cold. I envisioned a warm beach with hot sand and my parents resting on those beach chairs. They wave to me. I wave back. Then I see a group of people playing in lake. I walk up closer to see that it is Seto and Mokuba with their parents, along with Yugi and the gang playing in the water. They beckon me to come and I do. When I put my foot in the water, an icy shiver runs through me. I get jolted back to the real world, where everything is cold and mean.  
  
I shiver again. I want to go home, but I haven't done anything yet, I haven't figured anything out. It sickens me that I can't think straight anymore. I stare at the sun again....thinking of how something so far away can have such an impact on us. Same with me and Seto. Even though he was still here in Domino, and I was in America or Africa or Europe I would still think of him once and a while. I wonder if I did the same do him. Probably not. But, maybe.........  
  
"Girls shouldn't be out this late." I heard a voice say to the left of me. I turn around, half expecting it to be some escaped convict, to find it was someone equally worse.......Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Well, I'm not like other girls." I said plainly, bringing my gaze back to the sun. I shivered again, this time it was one of full body shakes. Who knew that it would be that cold on a March night?!  
  
"Here." He said. I turned to him and noticed that he was holding out his coat. He was wearing all black with that purple trench coat in his extended arm. "You're shaking."  
  
"What would you care anyways?" I put harshly. He stared right at me and didn't flinch.  
  
"You're going to get pneumonia if you don't go home or take my jacket. And you live a long way from here." I stared at him and finally took the jacket from his arms. I put it on and wrapped myself in it. The sleeves were a bit too long for me--just the tips of my fingers showed--and it reached my feet. I pulled it closer to myself when another strong wind blew.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered, still shivering.  
  
"Look, sorry that I went through your stuff, okay?" He said quickly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but you're forgiven." I said. I finally turned my body to face him. He was leaning against one of the pillars that stood out from the platform, with his arms across his chest and one leg bent to support his weight.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know why I wrote that poem?" I was looking right at him. This was make or break. If he didn't know, then I knew that I had a slim to nothing chance with him. If he did, well, there was still hope.  
  
"Because it came to you?" He said. "Because you wanted to know why I changed? Because you didn't want to face the fact that I did change for the worse? Because you knew that it was impossible to change me back? Because you like me?" He said the last part quickly, noticing after what he said.  
  
"Bingo." I said, turning away again and looking back at the sun. "Seto, how come you never show you're feelings?"  
  
He was silent for a long time. "Because I can't. They're a sign of weakness......and in my work, you can't have that, or else, they begin to take you down. That has already happened. Twice." My guess was that he was referring to one of the first visits to the Virtual World, where his love for technology drew him to the infected Pod and made him get stuck in there- -to be later rescued by Yugi, Joey and Mokuba.  
  
"But you're human. And no matter how hard you try to keep them away, they'll come."  
  
"Feelings are nothing more than an escape from reality. Faith and hope just draw you further and further from the truth. Love just covers up what really isn't there. They just complicate problems further." He protested.  
  
"They may draw you away from reality, but that's what draws you back." I said slowly. "They may bring you to a far away land where nothing is real and everything is perfect.....but so what? Everyone needs that break. Reality is harsh and long, and sometimes, it's better to take a breather every couple of steps than run the whole course. Sometimes, when I think that the world is purposely out to get me, I stop and think. I think of a place, a nice place, where everyone is there to support me. I think of a place where no one is left out. I just think of that stuff and it somehow brings me through my troubles."  
  
"That's a load of bull."  
  
"Have you ever tried it?" I asked, facing him.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then don't criticize before you've done it yourself. Try it. Pick one problem that you're trying to face. And not one about your company. One that has to do with your real feelings for other people, okay? Then envision a world--your perfect world--and see what happens." As I said this, I realized how crazy it sounded. But, I tried it anyways. I pictured that nice sunset scene again. It was so soothing and relaxing. It made my mind breathe; made it free of all the stress of everyday life....and made it think--and I mean, really think. My mind felt so open......and it was then when I found my answer. I should keep trying......because Seto can't live his life forever hiding his feelings. One day, he'll realize it, and I'll be there. I'll continue to wait......maybe, just as a friend and nothing more.....and maybe something a lot more. Whatever the case, I'll be there for him, like a friend should.  
  
"Wow." He muttered. I guess that it worked.  
  
"What problem did you face? Where or what was your happy place--or your perfect world?" I asked, turning towards him.  
  
He looked at me, and he had changed again. His eyes became nice and rounded and all sparkly in the orange glow of the sun.  
  
"Well?" I asked again.  
  
He stood up and walked over to me. "What problem did I face?" He smirked at the thought. "Whether or not I should do this at all." And with that he put his hand underneath my chin, lifted it and brought down his lips to mine. I shut my eyes and just hoped that I wasn't dreaming at all. I just wished that this wouldn't end.  
  
Suddenly, it did. Seto broke away from me, and stared......unsure of what he did. His eyes became filled with different emotions that were being held back since the beginning and the ones that were suppressing them again. He changed back, but didn't say a word. He backed up and ran away. He continued to run, without looking back.  
  
"You can't run away, or push them away forever Seto." I heard myself say. "You just can't."  
  
Awww......what a cute chappie! That whole envisioning thing actually works. It gets you really relaxed and then you can actually think straight. Well, works for me whenever I can't get my homework questions right. He he........Anyways, tell me what you think! AND TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I LOVE YOUALL!! {Of course you do. You just want to soften them up for more reviews.} [Quiet, that's not true and you know it!!]  
  
Next one, coming up soon!! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: It's been 26 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #26: First Day Back (II).  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
I saw him run. He was afraid. I redirect my gaze onto the falling sun and realize that it was past sundown. My watch told me the same thing--it was 6:13. I turned in the other direction and ran. I wrapped Kaiba's jacket around me.........oh wait.....I still have his jacket? Perfect. I was lost in my own thoughts when I slammed into something. And apparently, this something could talk.  
  
"Hey man! Watch where you're going!" The voice said.  
  
"Sorry!" I apologized, looking up. It was Joey! "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"Just gonna ask the same thing, E." He said, helping me up. "I just got off work and--hey, isn't that Kaiba's jacket you've got on?"  
  
Just perfect. "No."  
  
"Well, it is, because I can see the little KC on the collar, meaning that it came from KaibaCorp. Why do you have it on anyways?"  
  
"He........um..........gave it to me." I responded, feeling the blush creep in my cheeks.  
  
"Kaiba? Gave you his jacket? I find that really hard to believe." He protested. He put his arms across his chest, making the little dog tags he wore jiggle around a bit.  
  
"Well, it kinda is hard to believe......so I'm not going to tell you any more." I said. This was odd. I was usually so good at lying.  
  
"What did he do to you? Did he threaten ya?" Joey asked, narrowing his gaze.  
  
"No....." I stuttered. "Nothing happened. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, something's happened alright. You can tell me everything."  
  
"No. Nothing happened." I repeated. Joey's mind must be buzzing with different ideas. "Come on. Let's go home." My blushing faded as the wind grew stronger. Unfortunately, that was the only thing keeping me warm.  
  
*~*~*Joey's POV*~*~*  
  
I know that something is up. It's not like Elaya to be so secretive. What could of happened? Could Elaya know something about him and threatened to tell everyone, and then he threatened her......and then they got into some sort of fight and she ended up with his jacket? Okay, I know that sounds a bit far-fetched, but why else would she be so, 'Nothing happened.' This is driving me nuts! Well, if I can't get it out of her, I'll get it out of Kaiba tomorrow at school when we have lunch. I'll show him not to mess around with my friends!  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Later Joey!" I called out, as I reached my door. I opened it to see my mom buried beneath a pile of papers.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, hi honey. How are you?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." I didn't want to go into the whole kiss thing with Kaiba. From what I heard, my mom hates him. Sigh. "And you?"  
  
"Just a bit stressed."  
  
"I thought that you were a news reporter, not a secretary!" I said as I examined the paper around her.  
  
"Well, you need to have background info on the people that you'll be talking to, of course."  
  
"Do you need that much?"  
  
"Apparently so. My boss said--"  
  
"Your boss nothing! That guy doesn't know diddly-squat about anything! I think that a page of info is enough. Not an entire phonebook's worth!" I left her alone and went into my room. I threw off the jacket and it landed in a heap on the floor. I went to my cabinet and took my Scales out.  
  
\\ Elaya? You're back. Did you 'find yourself'? \\ She asked instantly.  
  
// Yeah. You could say that. // I said back, blushing. // It's a very long story! //  
  
*~*~*At School--Reader's POV......Lunch Time*~*~*  
  
"Another assignment! I can't believe this!" Téa shouted furiously. "We just handed one in! And the worst part is they're all the same!" She was mad that their religion teacher had given them another paper to do, about her relationship with God. [Well, right now, it isn't that good!] She thought miserably. She'd been praying for the past week that the school in New York would accept her, and she hadn't gotten a letter yet. It was pissing her off.  
  
"Téa, this is RELIGION we're talking about here. Just make some stuff up and you'll pass." Tristan reasoned.  
  
"Amen to that." Elaya said as she sat down. She didn't really care for religion. She was Catholic, and she didn't need to write essays about it to become more like one. She opened her lunch and looked at it. "Anyone wanna trade? Joey?" Her lunch was a sandwich with cheddar--one type of cheese that wasn't on her all time favourite list.  
  
"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Joey answered. He was too preoccupied on looking for Kaiba. Joey knew that he had this lunch. He had seen him a couple of times when his friends had stayed inside the cafeteria.  
  
"I said, do you want to trade lunches? I got cheddar." Elaya said, waving the wrapped sandwich in his face.  
  
"I got peanut butter and jelly."  
  
"Deal." She said, swiping the sandwich away. She noticed that Joey was in another world. [I hope he forgot about yesterday night with the whole jacket thing.] She had dropped it off in Kaiba's mailbox and rang the doorbell. She took off, leaving Kaiba, or whoever opened the door to notice the purple jacket sticking out of the mailbox.  
  
"So, Yug, did your grandpa get those new cards in yet?" Tristan asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah. I have to set them up when I get back from school......." Joey wasn't listening. That's when he saw Kaiba. He was walking towards them, going towards his usual place at the back of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey! Kaiba! What did you do last nigh--" Joey began to say before Elaya kicked his shin--hard.  
  
"None of your business." Kaiba stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Damn straight if it is my business! Elaya's my friend and I want to know what happened last night!"  
  
"Joey, what are you talking about?" Téa and Yugi said.  
  
Joey stood up. "Elaya was walking home last night with HIS jacket, and I want to know EXACTLY what went on!"  
  
Tristan also stood. "Joey, I told you already! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Elaya said looking right at him.  
  
"Why are you covering up for him? He's nothing more than a conniving, selfish bastard, who thinks he's a big-shot, a good for nothing---" Joey couldn't finish, because Kaiba whirled around and pulled him up by his collar.  
  
"Kaiba! Let him go!" Téa said, standing up and walking towards her friends.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi and Tristan said together.  
  
Kaiba, not listening to their pleas, pulled Joey at least an inch off the ground so that he was face to face. "Now, you listen closely, you mutt, I won't stand here and be offended by someone of the likes of you!"  
  
"Someone of the likes of me?! That's it!" Joey shouted, managing to kick Kaiba in the leg. His grip loosened and Joey was on solid ground again. They were then both at each others throats. Dodging each other's punches and kicks with skill. Tristan, Téa and Yugi tried to hold Joey back and Elaya was doing the same to Kaiba--both to no avail. Kaiba got one good punch on Joey's face and Joey got a few body kicks on him. Soon, the entire student body that was in the cafeteria at the time crowded around them, trying to get in on the action.  
  
"All of you! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Coach Morty called from behind him, blowing his whistle. Mr. Hogan separated the two boys. Joey had a bleeding nose and Kaiba got off with a few bruises. "All of you! To the office! NOW!"  
  
*~*~*After School Hours--Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
"Joey? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Elaya cried angrily, turning around and facing him. They had recently gotten out of the office for the little incident in the cafeteria. All of them were assigned to help set up the Parent/Teacher conference in the gym tomorrow.  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to figure out what happened!"  
  
"Yeah? I told you nothing did happen! And now, your curiosity got us all in trouble!" Elaya then turned around.  
  
"Come on E, it's not that bad. At least we didn't get suspended." Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Yeah yeah.....I know." She responded walking forward.  
  
"Did you at least return the jacket?" Téa asked coming up beside her.  
  
"Yeah. Why would I want to keep it anyways? He just gave it to me because I was cold. And that's it!"  
  
"Right. The last time Kaiba gave anything to anyone was when he had to give Yugi his Egyptian God Card........and he didn't do it out of his free will." Tristan said walking behind the two girls.  
  
"Well, he did it then." Elaya said, hoping that that would silence the whole topic.  
  
"Man, we have to help set up that stupid conference. My dad doesn't even come." Joey said looking at his oh-so-interesting shoes.  
  
"That thing is just for parents who actually want to know about what's going on. My parents really don't care......as long as I'm not failing anyways." Téa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Whether or not our parents go, we'll still have to set up that gym........it's our punishment." Yugi said, walking between Joey and Tristan.  
  
[And the worst part is Kaiba'll be there.] Joey thought bitterly  
  
"That kinda sucks. If our parents don't go, then we can't show them what a terrific job we did!" Elaya joked clasping her hands in front of her chest. The others smiled. "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. At AND after school. Later!"  
  
"Bye!" Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey said together. They soon all went their separate paths to get home as quick as possible--to mention what happened to their parents.  
  
*~*~*After school--Reader's POV *~*~*  
  
"So, what you'll be doing is unfolding and putting the chairs in the pattern that we've already explained to you. All right? And NO funny business! Is that understood!?!" called Coach Morty.  
  
"Yes, sir" the teenagers said all together.  
  
"Then get to work!" He blew his whistle and left them to start unpacking the chairs from underneath the stage. Instead of helping the others, Kaiba sat in a nearby chair and turned on his laptop.  
  
"Lazy bum!" Joey cried to him.  
  
"Come on Joey, don't start now. We're in as much trouble as it is." Yugi said, pulling Joey away from where the CEO was sitting. Joey narrowed his eyes and reluctantly went to where his friends were already starting to put away the chairs.  
  
"What are we, on a chain gang or something?" Elaya muttered allowed. She felt like those prisoners on the side of the road doing stuff for no apparent reason. They were only a couple minutes into the chair unstacking process and placement and most of them were exhausted. She had brought her guitar with her because she had lessons at 5:00 that afternoon. [Maybe I'll play...] She considered as Joey handed her another chair.  
  
[What morons. Why do they even bother?] Kaiba asked as he continued to type on his computer...oblivious to the fact that Elaya was walking towards him. She snapped the laptop shut, almost cutting his fingers.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Listen, this punishment is yours too okay? I'd think we'd all appreciate if you got off your sorry ass and did something!" She snapped and shoved a chair in his direction. He held it and then threw it to the ground.  
  
"Pick it up."  
  
"No." He responded calmly. [There is no way I'm doing this type of degrading labour.]  
  
"Fine. You choose. Either, you set up the tables with the table cloths for the coffee machine or you help us set up the chairs."  
  
"Are there any other choices?"  
  
"No." She said and crossed her arms. "Well? Get your ass in gear!" She waited for him to move. He did so, walking towards the tables. [Stupid jerk...just when I thought he came back to the good side.] She thought.  
  
Elaya returned to her friends. "Good job." Téa congratulated. "At least he's doing something."  
  
"Yeah. And it is kinda funny watching him do manual labour." Joey smiled as he watched Kaiba struggle with the table legs for a bit.  
  
Coach Morty returned. "All right you maggots! This is a punishment with zero tolerance and zero socializing!" He blew that whistle again.  
  
[Does that guy think he's actually motivating us with that whistle? It's so annoying!] Yugi thought, unaware that Yami was listening.  
  
\ Well, usually, loud noises cause people to move faster. \  
  
/ Yeah? Well, maybe in your day..but now, it's usually drowned out from the other day-to-day noises. /  
  
\ Need some help? \ Yami asked Yugi as he struggled with a chair underneath a pile. He appeared in spirit form and lent him his strength. He managed to pull it out within seconds.  
  
/ Thanks! /  
  
The day was long and when they were half done, the gang all took a breather. Elaya took out her guitar and began to tune it. She slowly began to play AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' She only play the instrumental part of it, but Joey and Tristan gave her the vocal.  
  
"...'Cause the walls start shaking  
  
The earth was quaking  
  
My mind was aching  
  
And we were making it and you--  
  
Shook me all night long" The two of them began to sing--totally off tune. Téa began to dance on whatever dancing space was left with Yugi, and Elaya had to contain herself from going into hysterics as Tristan and Joey did air guitar.  
  
[What a bunch of idiots.] Kaiba thought to himself as he stacked another table up. Although, part of him wanted to join in. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer: It's been 27 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #27: Preparations  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Téa! Thank God you're here!" I cried as Téa ran up my porch steps.  
  
"I came here as fast as I could. Did you call Mai and Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah, Mai's coming over later to bring us to the salon or something, and Serenity is going to meet us there." I explained. Prom was tonight, and everything had to go according to plan.  
  
"Serenity's here? In Domino?" Téa asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, she came here for a check up for her eyes or something like that. Joey told me." I have never seen Serenity, only in pictures, and I didn't really know the entire story behind her eyes. Something about surgery and Joey having paid for it with the money Yugi gave him from Duelist's Kingdom...well, all that matters now is that she's okay!  
  
"That's totally perfect! Tristan is gonna be SO happy!" I finally understood why Joey told me on the first day of school that I'll keep him off his sister for a while.  
  
"Come in! We've got stuff to do!" I looked out the doorframe once more, just to check if Joey had seen or heard this conversation. It was going to be a huge surprise...can't wait.  
  
*~*~*Yugi's House--Yugi's POV*~*~*  
  
"JOEY!?!" Tristan yelled "Are you done in there?! I have to change too ya know!"  
  
From the inside the washroom, a muffled 'Shut up Tristan, I'll be right out!' was heard. The door creaked open as a well groomed and well attired Joey came out.  
  
"How do I look?" Joey asked.  
  
"Great, now get out of the washroom." Tristan said, shoving Joey out of the way.  
  
"Watch the suit!" Joey yelled as he almost came in contact with my floor.  
  
"You look good Joey." I said after he brushed himself off. I had already gotten dressed before Joey and Tristan came over.  
  
He giggled. "Thanks Yug. You look good yourself! So...."  
  
"Uh...um...." I didn't know what do say. Prom was coming up in a few hours, and none of us had dates.  
  
"You gonna ask Téa?"  
  
"What?! Joey, we're just friends!"  
  
"Who are you trying to kid? It's so obvious!"  
  
"No...plus, I couldn't."  
  
"Why, may I ask, the hell not?"  
  
"It might ruin our friendship. What if she doesn't say yes? I'll look like an idiot knowing that I like her more than she likes me----" I stopped and hoped to God that I didn't just say that I liked Téa. I blushed, knowing that Joey heard me.  
  
"I was right! So just ask her Yug!"  
  
"But what if...what if she says, no?"  
  
"Well, that's what life's all about little buddy. Risks. If you don't take them, you'll look back on your life on day and say, 'Damn. I should of asked Téa to the prom!' Or something like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but....I just..." I didn't know how to place my words. Was I too shy? Nervous? Afraid? A coward? Yeah, that's it.  
  
"Just ask her! I mean, what could happen if you ask her to dance? Or to go together?"  
  
"She might say no!" I practically screamed  
  
"Now, why would she do that?" Joey asked smiling. "From a secret source, I've heard that Téa might be asking a certain boy with a Millennium Item to dance tonight..."  
  
"She's gonna ask Backura?" I knew that he was talking about me; I just wanted to shoot the bull around for a bit.  
  
Joey did a quick animé faint. "Not him, YOU!"  
  
I laughed. "I know. Well, we'll see."  
  
"Yug, you only get one prom. Better make it count."  
  
That's when Tristan came out of the washroom, putting a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm all ready."  
  
I nodded. "Good. Did you guys call the limo company?" All five of us had decided to go out in style. So we rented a limo to drive us to the hall where prom was being held. We managed to pay for it by splitting it six ways....we were lucky that it wasn't too expensive.  
  
Both of them looked around. "You didn't call them to verify?"  
  
Joey pointed to Tristan and Tristan pointed to Joey and at the same time, they said, "I thought he was going to do it!"  
  
That's when my grandpa came through the doorway, "Don't worry. I've already set the date and time and the address. You're lucky that I saw the little reminder on the fridge this morning."  
  
"Thanks grandpa!" I smiled.  
  
"Yea, thanks pops!" Joey said, also smiling. "Come on, let's call Elaya. Téa's probably there already. It's one of those girl things."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah. Her number is by the phone. I'm just gonna get something in my room, hold on!" I ran up to my room to grab my Millennium Puzzle. I had taken it off to get dressed and almost forgot it.  
  
/ Hey Yami. Sorry I took to long. /  
  
\ That is alright Yugi. I don't mind. Are you excited for 'prom'? \  
  
/ Yea.../  
  
\ You seem worried Yugi, what is wrong? \  
  
/ It's just that.....I don't know if I should ask Téa to dance with me or not. / When I finished saying that, he laughed. He actually laughed. / What's so funny?! /  
  
He stopped. \ Nothing. It's just that you're worried over something as little as this when you've faced powerful evils that were trying to take over the world. Just follow your heart. It has always lead you in the right path...am I right? \  
  
He was...about everything. / Yeah / I responded sheepishly.  
  
"HEY YUG!" Joey called from the hallway. "COME ON, THE LIMO'S HERE!"  
  
"COMING!" I yelled back. / Wish me luck Yami. /  
  
\ As far as you're concerned, you don't need it. \ He smiled and so did I.  
  
*~*~*Elaya's Apartment-Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Well, wasn't that fun?" Mai shouted as we entered my room, looking at our new hair styles. I had gotten mine straightened, Téa's had these little twists of hair pinned up with butterflies at the side of her head and Mai's was put half up and half down.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get changed. The guys will be here any second." Téa announced.  
  
"E? Joey and Tristan called. They're coming in five minutes." My mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Great. Let's go. We gotta hurry up!" We all quickly switched in our dresses. Mai had gotten a slightly-above the knee one piece dress that was a shiny shade of purple. Me and Téa's dresses were still the gold and silver ones we bought. Just as we all put on our shoes, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh shit!" I muttered as my mom answered the door.  
  
"Well, don't you boys look nice!" I heard her say.  
  
One of them laughed, I think it was Joey. "Thanks Ms. W! Are Elaya and Téa ready?"  
  
That's when Mai, Téa and I made our entrance. It would have been perfect, if I hadn't wobbled on my heels.  
  
"MAI?!" Joey's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "What are . . .How did you..?"  
  
"My little secret Joey." She said. Téa and I and also Yugi added in, "And ours!"  
  
"Yug! You knew about this?!" Yugi didn't answer in words, but in giggles.  
  
My mom retreated in the kitchen and came back with a portable camera. "Oh God no!" I cried as I hid behind Téa and Yugi.  
  
"Just one! Please?!" She pleaded.  
  
"Fine." We all said. We stood up straight and smiled in the camera.  
  
"Say, 'Cheese'!"  
  
"Cheese!" We burst out laughing when Joey said, "Cheese, where?" The shot was taken and my mom said, "Have a great night! No smoking, no drinking and no coming home past midnight, alright?"  
  
I kissed her cheek. "Sure thing." And we all headed out the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Sorry this chappie was a bit short...but the title says that it was only the preparations! So, I'll get started on the next one-the prom...with all the dancing and singing and kiss--- [Don't give it away!] {sorry.}  
  
ANYWAYS, to all my faithful readers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: It's been 28 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REIVEW!  
  
Chapter #28: The Big Night--Surprises  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Talk about snazzy!" Mai cried as she popped her head into the limo. "Someone like me could DEFINITELY get used to this!" She plopped herself on the nearest leather seat and Joey sat beside her. How cute. Tristan went in next to sit beside Yugi, who, by coincidence, was sitting oh-so close to Téa....blushing. I smirked as I took the empty seat that was opposite to them.  
  
"Mr. Motou?" A voice called over the black intercom box, which was right beside my ear. Yugi got up quickly and pressed the talk button down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm happy that you have chosen Ace Chauffer for your driving needs....I'm sorry that I had to say that, it's obligatory." Everyone smirked  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Anyways, just here to confirm that ya'll will be going to the Genuine Ball Room and Dining for this evening?"  
  
"Yup. You have the directions, right?"  
  
"Yes sir. Well then, buckle your seatbelts, we'll be off." The limo's engine started to run. "What time would you like pickup?"  
  
"Hold on." Yugi said. Then he turned to us. "Well? What time?"  
  
"Hate to be a party poop, but my mom said no later than midnight....Tell him to pick us up at one."  
  
"Everyone agree?" Yugi asked the others. They all nodded at once. He pressed the button down again. "One o'clock sir."  
  
"Alrighty! Can do!" The fuzzy static came on then it was abruptly stopped. The ride continued. And, the awkward silence came upon us like a plague of flies. I coughed loudly.  
  
"SO.....anyone see that hockey game last night?" It was the first thing that came to mind--sue me.  
  
"Hockey isn't even in season." Tristan smirked and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, YOU try to find something interesting to talk about!"  
  
In deep thought for about five minutes, he finally said, "Hey, anyone see that hockey game last night?" We all burst into laughter. I kinda zoned out after that...I became extremely fascinated with my toenails. Mai had painted mine silver and Téa's gold. I was very colour coordinated tonight.  
  
"Hey! E! What do you think?"  
  
"Huh?!" I looked up to see that Joey was talking to me.  
  
"I said, 'What do you think?' Should Yugi ask Téa to dance or not?" He smiled and Yugi blushed like crazy. Téa looked like she wanted to kill Joey.  
  
"JOEY!" The little one cried. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
"I speak the truth and nothing but it." He put plainly. Mai smacked him at the back of the head.  
  
"True or not, stop being such an insensitive jerk Joey. But, I must say that Téa should ask Yugi to dance tonight."  
  
"MAI!" Téa blushed  
  
"Me? Insensitive? Who do I look like, Kaiba?" Joey asked rubbing the part that Mai had just recently hit.  
  
"Aw. You two look like an old married couple." I said. They both blushed. If any of their faces got any redder, I would of sworn that I was riding in a tomato field. "Anyways," I said, trying to pick another topic other than relationships, "What type of food do you think they will be serving?"  
  
"Any food is fine by me!"  
  
"While we eat to live, Joey lives to eat." Tristan put sarcastically.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, string-bean?!" Oh no. Look what I have started.  
  
I coughed again. "Anyways, before you two kill each other...." That's when the intercom came back on again.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt and eavesdrop, but if 'Téa' and 'Yugi' really like each other then they should ask each other." Everyone in the entire car froze.  
  
"How much have you exactly heard?" Mai asked slowly  
  
"Enough to know that you guys are gonna have a blast tonight! Well, it isn't my fault that you guys left the intercom open!"  
  
"Good one Yugi." Everyone said. We all laughed.  
  
"Alrighty, the destination is upon us. Journey forth!" The man over the intercom said.  
  
"Do you know how corny that sounds?" I said, mimicking Kaiba from the hospital.  
  
"Well, yes. But, anyways, I'll be around in a second to open the doors." The car stopped moving. The doors opened and we all stepped out. I felt like a giant, with an EXTREMELY bad sense of balance. Once again, I almost fell on my head from stumbling on my one and a half inch heals. That just proves how pathetic I really am.  
  
\\ Oh come now....You are not THAT pathetic. If it matters, I have never walked in 'heels' only flat-footed sandals. \\ Justi said. I smirked.  
  
We entered the room gracefully. It was beautiful. Lights and streamers were everywhere. All the different tables were set up and Téa and I specifically asked to be seated next to the dance floor. We were SO gonna get our groove on tonight. Greg, out of nowhere, came to us.  
  
"Names."  
  
"Greg, what the hell is wrong with you? You know perfectly well what ALL of our names are." Tristan said.  
  
Greg all smug in his tux looked up. "It's for the table you dingus."  
  
"Take that back you little shrimp!"  
  
"GUYS! This is prom! Behave yourselves!" Téa said coming between the two. For some reason, Greg looked a lot shorter. He was just about Yugi's height- -only a little taller. It must be the shoes.  
  
"We" I said, referring to me and Téa, "made the table under 'W.G.Wx2.T.M.V.'" If you haven't already guessed, those where just our last names.  
  
"What gives with all the abbreviations?!" Joey asked.  
  
Mai sighed. "The first W stands for White, the G. stands for Gardner, the Wx2 stands for Wheelers, the T stands for Taylor, the M. stands for Motou and the V stands for Valentine. Get it?"  
  
"Oh..wait...why did you say, 'WheelerS?'" Joey asked suspiciously.  
  
"Jeeze Joey." Mai said quickly. "It was just the slip of the tongue." Of course, Joey was still on to us. And so was Tristan.  
  
"Right this way." Greg said leading us deeper into the room. We got a pretty decent table. It had this corny white tablecloth with graduation hats all over it. Well, actually, it was reversed, but you could still see them. This was prom! Graduation comes later! We all sat down, Joey beside Mai who was beside Tristan, who was beside an empty chair. Yugi and Téa sat together as well and I sat beside Téa and another empty chair.  
  
Greg left us alone, after looking at Mai suspiciously. What is this? Some kind of mystery flick? Where everyone is a suspect? I hope Serenity comes soon. Tristan looks so lonely.  
  
"Ugh, what kind of music is this?" Téa asked.  
  
"They are called 'gino beats' and they are extremely annoying." I responded acting like one of those narrators on those documentaries you see on TV. "I know, it does suck, doesn't it?"  
  
"If they could play some decent music...." Téa started to say  
  
"You could actually ask Yugi to dance." Joey interrupted. Then the blushing started.  
  
Yugi took action. He threw a bread roll at Joey, hitting him in the head. It plopped harmlessly in his lap and he took a bit of it. "Thanks Yug, I was getting pretty hungry anyways." I rolled my eyes.  
  
I redirected my gaze to the door. A petite girl in a blue dress appeared looking around. From the pictures, I saw I knew that it was Serenity. I waved and she began to walk towards us. She went behind Tristan and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who, Tristan?" She asked.  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing here?!" Tristan asked standing up and almost knocking his chair down. Joey was as surprised as he was.  
  
"Surprise!" She smiled. "I've come to spend the night with you guys.....you especially, Tristan."  
  
That was a Kodiak moment. As corny and obvious as that sounded, it was still really cute. Joey hugged his sister afterwards, swore to kill Tristan if he did any 'funny business' and then they all sat down. She filled up the empty seat next to Tristan, leaving me beside the only empty seat. Yea!  
  
Our meal came after. It was the standard chicken, potato, and veggie plate. Our waiter spoke French, so when Joey asked him what exactly they were serving him, he answered,  
  
"Poulet, monsieur, avec les pommes de terre et les légumes."  
  
"Uh...English please?" Joey asked, looking at the fold out table that had our plates on them.  
  
"It means frog legs with a mushroom cream sauce." I put bluntly.  
  
"WOAH! THERE IS NO WAY I'M EATING FROG---"  
  
"Joey, she was just kidding. What he said was that we were having chicken with potatoes and vegetables. That's all." Serenity put in calmly as Joey almost fell over his chair.  
  
"I knew that...." He said silently as he began to eat. Mai shook her head.  
  
"No wonder you almost failed French" Tristan muttered.  
  
I kinda didn't pay attention after that. I looked around the room. I spotted Melissa and her gang of friends with their dates. Melissa had on this swoop neck dress that looked like a ballroom gown and her date, I think, was the captain of the soccer team. He was a nice guy. I have him in my physics class....but I must say, he can do A LOT better than..that thing.  
  
I look behind me and see someone else enter the room. Load and behold, Mr. Arrogance himself, Kaiba. He was wearing an all black suit with a black tie as well. Must be his favourite colour. It suits him though, makes his personality really shine. He still had that silver briefcase. Is it attached to his hand or something? Oh well. He pushes past Greg and finds himself in a small table in the farthest corner of the room. Can anyone spell loner?  
  
"Yea, sure, L-O-N-E-R. Why did you ask Elaya?" Tristan asked. I can't believe I said that out loud.  
  
"Nothing. I thought it would be...um....with an 'a'." I answered stupidly and returned to my meal. I looked back to him.....sigh. Why did he have to be like that?! Unless he doesn't do anything soon, he'll be a loner for the rest of his life. It is pretty sad if you think about it. Almost depressing. I guess that it isn't his fault entirely. He had a warped childhood---no wait, rephrase that--He DIDN'T have a childhood.  
  
"Hey, hun, are you alright?" Mai asked concerned.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Right as rain!" I responded cheerfully.  
  
"Then why are you cutting your chicken with a spoon?" Tristan asked. I looked at my plate and noticed a horribly mangled piece of chicken with my knife untouched at the sides.  
  
I laughed nervously. "The teeth on the knife were no better than the spoon's!" Joey recognized this.  
  
"Yeah, this knife is like a butter knife." He said inspecting the knife at all sides, trying to look like Sherlock Holmes. The conversation drifted off from there. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that he wasn't eating anything. He was a fucking string bean and he--out of all people--wouldn't eat. He had that stupid laptop opened and was typing away. Why did he even bother coming if he was going to do what he would do at home?  
  
\\ Maybe young Mokuba told him to come. \\ Justi answered  
  
// And why would he do that? //  
  
\\ Because he cares for his older brother. He wants him to become more social. Like you do. \\  
  
The truth of those words struck me. She was right.  
  
The night continued to be uneventful--except to the fact that Joey almost choked on a piece of salad and that Melissa spilled juice on her dress-- until the last part of our meal was served. Still, Kaiba wasn't eating anything, but I could have easily taken on his plate as well as my own. I was so hungry.....I was finished eating when Téa and Yugi stood up.  
  
"Hey E? Wanna come dance with us?" Téa asked.  
  
"With that music playing? You've got to be kidding me." I grabbed my matching purse and opened it. Inside were a pack of breath mints, a mirror, an old sheet of paper with some number on it, and my CD packet. I took it out and began to walk on the empty dance floor towards the disc jockey. I climbed on stage, wobbling in my heels and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Do you mind if you could play these songs?" I showed him the CD's and he nodded. That's when I walked up the front of the stage and went right in front of the mike. I could see that almost everyone was done eating.  
  
"Hello Domino Public High School!!" I shouted loudly into the mike. Everyone looked up, including Kaiba. "Hey! You guys in the back, I'm talking to you too!" In a corner, there was this table full of the class clowns. "I can see that finger! Just pay attention for a sec, alright?" How rude. Who flips the bird to a girl on stage?  
  
"Anyways, the meal is over and I can see that this dance floor is packed!" A few giggles. "Listen, I didn't pay $1000 plus $500 for my hair just to stand around all night...so, I would like everyone to stand up. Come on, just do it! Now, pick a partner, your girlfriend, boyfriend, best bud or gal, and take eight GIANT steps towards the dance floor." Everyone complied with my instructions. Luckily, the DJ caught on to what I was doing and began playing the first song on my CD, 'Come on Over Baby' by Christina Aguilera. That's when I grabbed the mike and began to sing and dance along.  
  
"Come on over, come on over baby,  
  
*~*  
  
Hey boy don't you know  
  
I got something going on  
  
I've got an invitation  
  
Don't you keep me waiting all night long  
  
*~*  
  
I know, you know, so baby don't  
  
Pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you  
  
You will or you won't  
  
Don't wanna play that game with you baby  
  
Said listen to me...  
  
*~*  
  
All I want is you, come over here baby  
  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy  
  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right  
  
'Cause all I want is you  
  
*~*  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
*~*  
  
I'm not just talking  
  
About your sexuality  
  
But I can't help myself  
  
When you put your hands on me  
  
*~*  
  
It's paradise, when you and I  
  
Get close, get tight  
  
One on one I wanna, go all, all night  
  
I wanna play that game with you baby  
  
Listen to me...  
  
*~*  
  
All I want is you, come over here baby  
  
All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy  
  
All I want is you now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right  
  
'Cause all I want is you  
  
*~*  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
*~*  
  
All...I...  
  
All I want is you  
  
Ohh, ohh baby  
  
All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy,  
  
*~*  
  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right  
  
'Cause all I want is you  
  
*~*  
  
All I want is you, you make me go crazy, you  
  
All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right  
  
'Cause all I want is you..." I looked directly at Seto. And he was  
looking back.  
  
*~*  
  
( That was a fun chappie..almost done!!!!! He he he he...anyways, please review and tell me what you think...and what you think will happen.  
TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS, I LOVE YOU ALL!! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: It's been 29 chapters, I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter #29: The Big Night--Special Dance  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"Thank you! As Arnold once said, 'I'll be back'" I cried into the mike as the song ended and everyone clapped. I walked off the stage--once again, almost falling--and went to my friends as No Doubt started playing.  
  
"Elaya! That was great!" Tristan said  
  
"Yea, you got some voice there, kiddo" Mai complemented  
  
Joey grinned. "Good job man!"  
  
"Thank you, you are all too kind" I said taking a short bow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find some water."  
  
I walked towards the refreshment table only to stare at some red juice with pineapple pieces in the punch bowl. Then, I see Greg.......so short in that prissy little tux that mommy or daddy got him. He takes something out of his jacket........oh jeeze.  
  
"HEY GREGGY-BOY! HOW ARE YOU?!" I shout extremely loud at him. He looks up, pales and tries to hid the bottle of booze he was about to pour in the punch.  
  
I come within inches of his face. "Some people LIKE to stay sober. Don't ruin it for the rest of us, okay?"  
  
"I.......I wasn't doing anything!" And he walked away, with his tail between his legs. I never knew that Greg could be such a party animal--- with alcohol in his system of course. I grab the punch handle and pour myself a glass.........then, I grab a piece of pineapple that was in the punch and put it in my drink. I then make my way over the loner corner to see a Mr. K.  
  
*~*~*Seto's POV*~*~*  
  
Wow. Elaya has a very nice voice.........well, still does anyways. I look back at my computer screen, but my attention drifts elsewhere. Sigh. Yugi and the gang look like idiots........well, they sure are dancing like it. I wonder why Mai or the mutt's sister are here. They should have got reported. Speaking of being reported, why is Greg looking around so suspiciously? I finally get it once I see the liquor that he takes out. I return to my screen and furiously type up my report on my advances for my VirtuPod System.........after all, Dieen totally corrupted it. And me.  
  
"Hidey-ho!" A cheerful voice said in front of me. I barely had any time to look up when my laptop was snapped shut, once again, almost cutting my fingers off.  
  
"What the fu--?! Oh, it's just you." I replied with bitterness. Although, part of me wanted her to come over to my table.  
  
"Nice to see you too!" Elaya said as she sat down. "So, what's up?"  
  
"My business' stocks." I muttered sarcastically  
  
She laughed. "Good one. If you had to ask me that during examinations, I would have said, 'My stress levels' but that doesn't matter now. What were you working on?"  
  
"You mean the document that you rudely shut?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one!"  
  
I sighed. "A report on my VirtuPod System and how I can fix it after that whole........thing........." I couldn't place my words.  
  
"I see........that must be extremely interesting. BUT look around, we're at prom, so put that laptop away and get your groove on." She says, as she starts moving her head to the music.  
  
"How about I don't."  
  
"How about you do!" She made a grab at my arm, but I dodged it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Spill it. What's bugging you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jeeze, Seto, I thought that your vocab was a lot more than that one word."  
  
"Just......Nothing...okay? Nothing's wrong.........end of story." I was referring to our little kiss. She stared at me for the longest time. Her green eyes reflected the lights in the room, making her have a rainbow dance around in her iris. She looked back at her drink and stirred it with her finger.  
  
"Out of all the unfortunate people in this world, Seto, for some reason, I find you to be one of the poorest. You have your whole life to be a work-a- holic, just take a couple of days off!" She then plucked the piece of pineapple that she had taken out of her drink. "Pineapple is a good fruit. It has lots of vitamins........and you need 'em." She put the red-tinged fruit on a plate and shoved it in my direction. "Lates Kaiba." She whirled around, making her dress twirl and walked back into the ever-crowding dance floor.  
  
"Wait." I whispered softly, obviously knowing that she wouldn't hear me. I reopen my laptop, stare at the screen, then shut it again. She was right.......I can work when I get home, prom was one night........Elaya told me once at the orphanage, 'It's bad to regret something you did, and it's even worse to regret something you didn't do.' I drum my fingers on the table and watch them all dance.  
  
I had everything in the world.........except people.  
  
*~*~*Reader's POV*~*~*  
  
[How could he not care?] Elaya thought as she walked away. [Why is he acting like such a.......a.......I can't even find a word to describe it!!]  
  
\\ Like such a fool? \\ Justi interrupted  
  
// Yeah, that's okay.... //  
  
She returned to her friends and immediately began to dance beside them all, somewhat forgetting everything that has happened to them and her. She was just dancing for the day, knowing that it might be her last with her friends......or with anyone for that matter.  
  
Song after song......Guns 'n Roses, Smash Mouth, The Rolling Stones--all being played from her own CD--vibrated off the room's walls. Téa and Yugi were dancing closer than they had before, Mai and Joey were showing no sign of taking a breather but Tristan and Serenity had gone to get some refreshments. They walked hand in hand together to where the bunch bowl was.  
  
"So, Serenity, what have you been up to lately?" Tristan asked  
  
"Nothing much. Just going to school, hanging out with friends, calling my big brother......and you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same."  
  
"So, graduation must be really exciting. Do you know what university you're going to Tristan?"  
  
"Well, I've sent applications. So far one has turned me down." He looked down in shame.  
  
"Don't give up Tristan! Its one thing you guys have taught me is to never give up! Okay?" She turned to face him, with a look of pure sincerity.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about me Serenity. I'll be okay."  
  
She smiled "That's the spirit!"  
  
"Serenity! What a lovely surprise!" A voice said from behind them.  
  
"Oh......hi Duke." He walked over--with his pack of love-sick girls--and took Serenity's hand.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again."  
  
[Why is he like this? Can't he see that I'm with Tristan?] Serenity thought. She took a deep breath. "Duke, I'm here with Tristan."  
  
His face faltered. "Oh."  
  
"Sorry Duke."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's okay. Uh, you two have a nice night, alright?" He was obviously disappointed, but he didn't let it show. If Serenity picked Tristan over him, it was her loss. And well, he guessed that he should have nothing to do with Serenity in the first place, he did-- after all--embarrass her brother in front of everyone. [Oh well.] He thought. [I guess that I can't have my cake and eat it too] Duke walked away to be comforted by his loyal and loving fans.  
  
"Hey, uh, thanks Serenity."  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad that I came here for you." And she rested her head on his arm. Tristan blushed.  
  
"Uh........" He started to say nervously, "About that punch!"  
  
Back at the dance floor, Yugi and Téa were getting closer and closer and Elaya decided to take a breather. She plopped herself on one of the chairs from her table. Mai followed her.  
  
"Elaya, something's not right. Tell me."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm fine." Mai took a seat next to her and looked her over.  
  
"I know these things, hun. Is it a guy that won't be your date?" [Damn, she's good.] Elaya thought.  
  
She sighed. "Yea" she whispered.  
  
Mai's eyebrows lifted. "And who is it?"  
  
Elaya looked down. "Promise you won't tell? Or get all 'Oh my God'?"  
  
[He's that bad?] Mai thought. "Okay. You can trust me."  
  
[JUST SAY IT!!!] Elaya's mind screamed. "Kaiba."  
  
Mai animé fainted. "Kaiba? That thing?"  
  
"I know that he may act like a jerk, but I can still see the Seto that I practically grew up with."  
  
"Grew up with..........oh. I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to make of this situation. I'm really stuck. Kaiba needs to lighten up..........and I think that you can do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not one for matchmaking, but I think you two would look......good together. After all, were you two friends back then?"  
  
"Yea..........But, I don't know. What if he doesn't change?"  
  
"Kaiba? Change? That's funny."  
  
"No, I mean 'change' as in change back. He was a lot nicer back then."  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"Well, believe it."  
  
Mai sighed. "Good luck. All that guy cares about is himself, his company, and anything else that has his name on it."  
  
"Point taken." Elaya managed a smile...but it was a sad smile. [What if that guy never changes?]  
  
"Hey, Mai! I got you a drink!" Joey called from the other end of the room- barely heard.  
  
"Hun, try your best, but...well, remember one boy isn't something you should get worked up about. Okay?" Mai smiled and walked over to the punch bowl, thinking that that was where Joey's voice was heard.  
  
[I thought that voice came from here....] Mai thought. She looked around to see Serenity and Tristan walk off together near the dance floor.  
  
"GUYS?!" She yelled. But they didn't hear her. "Oh, screw this." She then picked up the punch handle and poured herself a drink sloppily. Letting out a frustrated sigh she drank the sweet juice. [This stuff is terrible.]  
  
Just then, Greg appeared. "Ah Ha! I knew that you didn't come to this school!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not even supposed to be here! It's strictly against--"  
  
"Listen, I really don't have time for this. My date's waiting."  
  
"--the rules. I should report you to the office!"  
  
"Look you little dweeb," Mai started to say, remembering the lie Elaya and Téa told her to say if she got in this situation, "I just got transferred."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Get a life you little....Listen, no one wants a snitch, okay? Why don't you stop being such a kiss ass and be normal for a change? HUH?! And how dare you try and ruin this night for me! I think that some people deserve second chances!" That's when Mai looked around to make sure no one was coming and threw her drink in Greg's face, and stormed off.  
  
"Mai! There you are!" Joey said handed her, her drink.  
  
"Thanks Joey"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Living out my past. Come on, let's dance." [What in the world is she talking about?] Joey thought as she pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
Just as AC/DC 'Highway to Hell' ended, Mandy Moore's 'Only Hope' began. The remaining dancers paired up with their dates.  
  
"I'm not much of a slow dancer Mai.....I.......uh....." Joey tried to say, blushing.  
  
"Oh, grow up!" Mai said, putting his hands on her waist and wrapping her hands around his neck. Joey almost died when he saw Tristan dancing with Serenity. "Joey? Don't worry about them, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Fine." [He better not do any funny business!]  
  
"So.........Yugi....uh....." Téa blushed.  
  
"Yeah....um....so....." He tried to say. Elaya stood up and went towards them.  
  
"Look, you wanna dance with her, and she wants to dance with you." She pushed them together. "So dance already! Sheesh!" Elaya then returned to the table to watch Yugi and Téa slowly begin to slow dance.  
  
*~*  
  
"There's a song that inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again."  
  
*~*  
  
Elaya began to feel out of place. She shut her eyes and just listened to the music--totally oblivious to who was coming up to her.  
  
It coughed. "This is no time to rest."  
  
Elaya looked up to see black. "Then what to you suggest I do?"  
  
Kaiba stared at her and held out his hand. "We only live once, no?" She took his hand and they both walked towards the dance floor. Kaiba put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head--slowly--on his chest and smiled when he didn't respond.  
  
*~*  
  
"So I lay my head back down,  
  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope."  
  
*~*  
  
They both danced in tune with the music, both--surprisingly--not caring who was staring. Kaiba shut his eyes and put a hand through Elaya's awkward coloured hair.  
  
"Hey, Seto, did you ever manage to finish, 'The Season of Passage'?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah......too bad Lauren dies at the end."  
  
*~*  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again."  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, Jennifer tried to help her." Elaya put in.  
  
"Lauren came back a monster. And no one could have helped her anyways."  
  
"They were just too late. That's all. But remember," Elaya muttered in his chest, "that plot is going to repeat itself......for a third time.....in the very far away future. So, maybe next time, Jennifer will save Lauren."  
  
Seto, mimicking an almost forgotten duellist, Ishizu [1] says, "But history is doomed to repeat itself."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that the same outcome will occur."  
  
*~*  
  
"I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm giving you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony.  
  
Singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs,  
  
I'm giving it back."  
  
*~*  
  
"I guess that time wasn't on their side to save Lauren from the monster that she became." Seto considered.  
  
"Well, I have all the time in the world to save you." Elaya said quietly and looked up at him.  
  
Seto lips curled up to make a small smile. "All the time in the world.....Will that be enough?" He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his fingers.  
  
"We'll see Seto.......we'll see......" Their lips brushed lightly together and they smiled.  
  
*~*  
  
"I pray to be only yours.  
  
I know now you're my  
  
only hope."  
  
*~*  
  
*~*  
  
{OMG! That was beautiful!!!!!} I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed to further my writing career and to the producer's of Yu-Gi-Oh! for without them, their would be no story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Comments are needed.  
  
P.S. [1] I'm not sure if I spelled Ishizu's name right--don't sue. AND to any of you who had the pleasure of reading The Season of Passage, you'll understand the entire link between that and this story. For those who haven't, I tried to explain it without wrecking the entire novel for you! Pick up that book! It's a really good read!!!  
  
Question to all my faithful reviewers: Should the story end here? Should an epilogue start? Or should a sequel begin? Thanks for all your written words of wisdom. *wipes away tear* I truly feel special!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: It's been 30 chapters; I think you guys get the point.  
  
If you have the time, REVIEW!  
  
Epilogue: In the End  
  
*~*~*Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"ELAYA! PICK UP THE PHONE!! IT'S TÉA!" a soft voice floated in my head. A rough shaking made me realize that it was my mom.  
  
"E? Are you going to sleep your entire summer away?"  
  
"Mom......" I mumbled. It was true, it was the first weekend of summer, and I had slept in eleven and a half hours of it already. "What is it? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" My head was currently buried in my pillow....I was so comfy.  
  
She pulled on my ear, lifting my head off the pillow by a good couple of inches. "No daughter of mine is going to waste her summer away and not do anything productive!" She handed me the phone and walked out of the door. Rubbing my sore ear, I placed the phone on my unpinched ear and groggily muttered, "Hello?"  
  
"ELAYA!! Oh my God! You won't believe what I got in the mail today!!!" the voice known as Téa's shouted excitedly on the other end.  
  
"Lemme guess." I said, putting myself in an upright position, trying to find my slippers, "That school in New York sent you a letter of acceptance?"  
  
"I think so........I haven't opened it yet...."  
  
I almost fainted. "Why not?"  
  
"Do you mind coming over...to give me some support.....in case.....?" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"In case what?" I asked  
  
"In case I don't get accepted. Can you come?"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Like most people, I like to sleep in until noon on a Saturday......"  
  
"Sorry E......I didn't know!" Téa apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I'm awake now. I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Bye"  
  
"Bye" Crap. Now, instead of sleeping, I have to go to Téa's house. Oh well.  
  
I slip out of my flannel pajamas and put on a pair of shorts with blue and black striped knee-highs. I put on a black T-shirt with little spots of white sparkles placed randomly on the material. I slipped on my shoes and was prepared to head out the door, when,  
  
"Elaya? Where are you going? And why did you suddenly put on a pair of shorts?" My mom questioned quizzically.  
  
"Téa's house. She got a letter from this dance university that she wants to get into, and she wants us to be there for support. And, I guess a change in tastes? See you later, 'kay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
I bolted out of the door, remembering that I didn't have any breakfast. I see Joey coming out of his apartment, also in a hurry.  
  
"Hey! Joey! Did Téa call you too?"  
  
"Yea......you heading over there?"  
  
"Yup. Come on." Joey ran across the street, almost getting run over, to me. He told me that he had also received a letter from Domino City College. He hadn't opened it either...it was still in the envelope. He was going to open it when we got to Téa's. Why he didn't open it before hand, I don't know. We were practically dead by the time we reached Téa's house.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Oh good! Both of you came together..come in!" Téa said, opening the door. Yugi and Tristan were already there--with envelopes of their own.  
  
"Don't tell me. You guys waited too?" I asked as I went inside the den. They both nodded. I had already gotten my acceptance letter from the University of Domino three days ago. I almost had a fucking heart attack when it said that I--out of all people--got accepted into one of the best universities in Domino....or the only university in Domino.  
  
Téa paced around nervously. "JUST OPEN THE GODDAM THING WILL YA?!" I shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"Yea. C'mon Téa....there's a good chance that that letter is an acceptance letter." Yugi reasoned.  
  
"Yea, and also a good chance that it is a rejection letter." She plopped herself on the couch.  
  
"Whatever the outcome, we're here for ya Téa" Tristan said looking at his envelope and back at the distressed Téa.  
  
"Téa, if you're not gonna open it, I will." I put bluntly, as I sat down next to Yugi on the rug.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll open it." She took a deep breath and peeled off the seal. Everyone crowded around her as she read the letter.  
  
"Dear Ms. Gardner, On behalf of New York's School of Performing Arts, we are happy to say that we will be expecting you next term at the beginning of September..OH MY GOD!!! I'M IN!!!"  
  
After a round of hugs, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan opened their simultaneously, throwing the scarps of paper on the floor. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Tristan especially......he was rejected twice before hand, but now, he got accepted to Domino City College, like Joey did. Yugi had also been turned down once, but he got into the University of Tokyo. For a second, all three boys hugged. Then, noticing their obvious actions, they broke apart, red in the face, and simply shook hands for congratulations.  
  
"Bring out the champagne!" I said in a British accent.  
  
Téa went into the kitchen. "All I got is Coke."  
  
"Then bring it out with Styrofoam cups!" Tristan and Joey cheered.  
  
When the one and ½ liter Coke bottle was finished, and the boys completed their belching contest, all was quiet.  
  
"This totally sucks." Téa said. "We're all going to different universities..."  
  
Joey and Tristan coughed.  
  
"--AND colleges...and I'm going to be on the other side of the world. At least you four will be in the same country."  
  
"True Téa. But that's why we gotta make this summer count." Yugi said. "'Cause it might be the last one we ever spend together."  
  
"WOAH! Stop right there Yug!" I cried standing up. "This is summer! We all just got accepted in a university or college! We should be happy now for this moment! Not upset for what's going to happen in two months! So, I suggest that we all make the best of our time. Okay? And plus....we could always meet up in the summer again, right?"  
  
Even though that meant that Téa would have to fly back here to Domino every summer, we all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now....could any of you believe that Melissa Hughs tripped on the stairs when she went up for her diploma?" And that started a whole new conversation about graduation. About how Georgette, when the principal was about to shake her hand, started doing the dance to, 'Can't Touch This' I almost cried. I wanted to moonwalk my way off the stage, Michael Jackson style, but my mom said that she would kill me if I did so.  
  
Kaiba was there too. He didn't even shake the principal's hand...that expression on the principal's face was priceless! I wonder what he's doing today...  
  
"So, Elaya, how's Kaiba?" Joey said in a flirty voice.  
  
I took a sip from my cup. "He's okay."  
  
Joey sat back. "I finally know WHY you had his jacket on."  
  
"Really?" Téa asked, in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yup. Because you stole it from him." We all fainted.  
  
"Joey, you are so dense." Tristan said.  
  
"I'm kidding. It's because he likes you...Kaiba and Elaya, sitting in a tree.."  
  
"Finish that song, and I swear that you won't be able to see ANY trees for the next two weeks. Do I make myself clear, Wheeler?"  
  
"Oh...looks like Kaiba's rubbed off on you..." That's when a grabbed his ear and pulled hard.  
  
"Okay! I give! Ow...you hurt." Joey said, rubbing his ear.  
  
"Sorry Joey, but she did warn you." Tristan said, sipping on his Coke.  
  
"Man..I can't believe it...You and Kaiba..." Joey trailed.  
  
"Man....I can believe this, you and Mai." I said.  
  
"Yea, say Joey, did you ask Mai out on any other occasion?" Tristan asked.  
  
"None of your business...yea."  
  
"Spill" Téa demanded.  
  
"No..why don't you two spill what's been going on!" Joey said referring to Yugi and Téa. Both of them blushed. I, of course, laughed.  
  
"Uh...we went to the movies last week..." Yugi said slowly and quietly.  
  
"That's good." Tristan said. "Man, I'm gonna miss days like these...."  
  
We all nodded sadly in agreement.  
  
*~*~*Two hours later--Elaya's POV*~*~*  
  
"See ya later Téa!" I call as I walk out of the door. We just finished watching Minority Report. Excellent movie...although, when Joey tried to do the whole moving screens thing, he almost fell. I make my way off of her driveway and head in the direction of the subways.  
  
"One ticket s'il vous-plâit" I said in a French accent. Unfortunately, the guy didn't get it. "One ticket please." I repeated.  
  
I hopped on the next train, and once again, I was alone. Jeeze, there IS something wrong with me. I always get stuck on the ghost trains.  
  
I got off on City Centre and from remembrance; I walked down a couple of blocks and looked up to see a massive building known as KaibaCorp. I go to the top floor with the elevator to see men and women in suits.  
  
"Excuse me m'am. You can't go in there." A guard said to me as I was about to open the door to Kaiba's office.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. "I have to deliver a package to him." Thank God for lies.  
  
"Where is this package?" Dammit. Curse God for making lies that you get caught into.  
  
"Right......here!" I ducked his arm, made a break into Kaiba's office, and slammed the door shut. He wasn't in the office at the moment, so I locked the door and waited for him. I sat down on leather chair a spun it around in circles. I wheeled it up to the desk to see that black book with a bookmark way at the end of it. I opened the book to where the bookmark was, only to find that this 'bookmark' was a sheet of paper folded over about a million times. On the inside was a short letter.  
  
*~*  
  
Change is inevitable; you don't know when it will happen.  
  
Change is unpredictable; you don't know what will happen  
  
Change is random; you don't know who or where it will strike  
  
Change is hideous; you don't know why certain things occur  
  
And yet...  
  
Change is the only constant; you can't stop it, no matter how hard you try.  
  
But you can embrace change  
  
And make it your own.  
  
Although you can't stop change, you can make the best of it when it happens.  
  
*~*  
  
E. White 04/17/03  
  
I smile, knowing that he took that poem out of my sketchbook. He gave me the last line one night and I added the beginning part to it. That's when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Get out of my office now! Of course, you probably can't...the place is surrounded." Kaiba said from the other side, with that stupid know-it-all voice.  
  
I actually opened the door and said. "Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."  
  
One of the guards leaned over and asked him something I couldn't hear. Kaiba answered, 'an acquaintance' The guard called into his walkie-talkie, "False alarm" as Kaiba walked past me and went inside his office. I followed.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing that?" He asked me.  
  
"Is it my fault that your guards can't keep a girl under control?"  
  
He sat down on his chair and sighed. "If it wasn't you, and you tried to escape, you would have been put in jail."  
  
"That is IF I got caught." I raised my eyebrow. "Right?"  
  
"Not even you could get out of my security."  
  
"I bet you five bucks I can."  
  
"What are you? A gambler?"  
  
I laughed and sat on the edge of his desk. "What are you going to do today, Seto?"  
  
"Well, I have two meetings to attend to and I have to give my transactions to the account for my financial statements, and I---"  
  
"--am not going to do any of it today?" I interrupted. He sighed.  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Look, when are your meetings?"  
  
"Five o'clock and then one at seven-thirty."  
  
"And it is only one thirty now...so, gimme those transactions, I'll hand them in for you, free of charge!"  
  
He smirked and opened a drawer. "Here." He said and he handed me a medium sized blue folder.  
  
"Now, where exactly do I go?"  
  
"Step outside and make a quick right." I exited the office and saw a brown- haired woman in a funky blue suit walking with a briefcase towards me. "MOM?!"  
  
"Elaya? What are--? How are you--?" She stammered  
  
"And WHEN exactly were you planning to tell me?"  
  
"Tonight. I sent my resumé in a week ago...and here I am!"  
  
"What do you do?" I couldn't believe that my mom was working for KaibaCorp!  
  
"Well, anytime a new product comes out, I do the advertising and set up the news conferences." She admitted happily.  
  
"What happened to your old job?"  
  
"I quit."  
  
"YES! Today is a proud day for the Whites!" I cheered.  
  
"Now, E-baby, I need to get going..try to stay out of trouble. Okay?" She then turned on a dime and walked off. Wow, my mom is finally doing something she's supposed to do.  
  
"E-baby?" A mocking voice asked. "That's a peculiar name."  
  
"Ah, shut-up Kaiba. Want me to call you Set?"  
  
He smirked and walked with me to the accountant's area. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"I thought that you said, 'I have so much work to do.'" I mimicked.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Well, in that case, um..let's go to the park." I suggested. I looked at his briefcase. "But no work. Or cell-phones OR pagers."  
  
He reluctantly set aside those items. "What if the company is in trouble?"  
  
"Kaiba, what can happen in an hour?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Well, stop being so negative. C'mon. Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the elevators. "Race you to the bottom?" I challenged. I eyed the stairs.  
  
"You'll never make it." He reasoned.  
  
"Oh, a little arrogant are we?"  
  
"No, just confident. I'll give you a head start."  
  
"See you at the bottom...first that is." I swung open the door to the stairs and slid on the banister. As I saw the big numbers of 30, I opened the door and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened soon later to see Kaiba, standing smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well, I got here before you..so I win." I said getting into the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, right." He responded coldly.  
  
"Lighten up." He rolled his eyes. We continued to ride the elevator in silence until we got to the main floor.  
  
We left in the direction of Domino Square. They have the cutest fountain and flowers. We stopped by all of them. I've never seen Seto so relaxed before, it was beautiful. I found a red Dalia. I broke it from the stem and twirled it with my fingers. I held it to his nose and he sniffed it.  
  
"That's nice." He whispered. I put it in my hair and we continued to walk towards the fountain, just taking in the beauty of Domino in summer. Just as we were about to sit down on the bench, a small child, no more than three years old, ran up to me.  
  
"I've found you!! I've found you!!" The little girl looked up at me. She was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers and white dress shoes. Her hair was of the darkest black and her eyes were the colour of....blood.  
  
\\ That's Dieen's reincarnate. \\ Justi reasoned. \\ I don't think you remember, but before the evil of Dieen left, the remaining good part got taken out and was freed. Look how lovely and happy she is. Like she should be. \\  
  
After all these years--well, millennia's anyways--the two sisters are reunited, both normal again...and through me of course.  
  
"Danielle!" An older woman cried. "I'm sorry. She was playing hide-and-seek this afternoon, now she thinks that everyone is waiting to be found." The woman--who I guessed to be the mom--smiled. "Come on Danielle, time to go."  
  
"I founded them mommy! Now they don't have to play the game anymore!"  
  
"I know. Sorry about that." The mother took the child's hand and walked off. Seto's expression was priceless.  
  
"That looked just like Dieen." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, it is Dieen. Her reincarnate, anyways. It's only the good side of it anyways." He stared at me. "You know, I think that you have a reincarnate too."  
  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow  
  
"Yea. By the name of Priest Seth." I smiled and took his hand. "I don't care if you were evil and totally out-of-line in the past Seto, you're different than him...maybe you are just the good side of the Priest, like how Danielle is the good side of Dieen...and I like you because of it."  
  
He smiled. "Come on. Throw a penny in the fountain and make a wish."  
  
I took a penny from my pocket, shut my eyes and threw it in the pool of water.  
  
As we were walking away, he asked me, "What did you wish for?"  
  
"I thought that you weren't into things like wishes, magic and fate...and plus, if I did tell you, it wouldn't come true."  
  
"You're such a dork."  
  
"Takes one to know one." We walked out of the park, hand in hand. I felt confident that the fountain would grant my wish.  
  
I wished for change....and the hope to bring me through whatever change might bring.  
  
*~*  
  
THE OFFICAL AND PROPER END..........probably.  
  
*~*  
  
Ta-da! I'm finished my first fanfic!! YES YES YES YES YES!!! I'd like to thank everyone in the world and to remind people that change is good. It may not be good at the moment, but all change has a silver lining. ^__^  
  
And yes, those poems were written by yours truly, Evil StormSister. Feedback is needed.  
  
Now, what story should I think of next? Hmmmmm....... Question to reviewers: Should this story be continued--i.e. The next summer over when the gang meets up again? Thanks to all who reviewed! And, unfortunately, this is:  
  
THE END 


End file.
